Schreiberlinger's Adventskalender 2007
by Schreiberlinge
Summary: Zum dritten mal in Folge, haben euch die Schreiberlinge einen Adventskalender 'gebastelt'. Täglich könnt ihr neue, unterschiedliche Geschichten entdecken. Wir wünschen viel Spaß!
1. 1 Dezember

****

**Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und die Welt von Harry Potter gehören JK Rowling und wir haben sie nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories aber gehören den jeweiligen Autoren, die oben im Kapitel genannt werden. Und wer sie kopiert und für ihre/seine eigenen ausgibt, begeht Diebstahl, selbst wenn der Text geringfügig verändert wird. **

****

**1. Dezember **

**Endlose Nacht**

von artis.magica

Es war dunkel, wunderbar still. Die Welt lag tief verschneit und schlief. Die Sterne funkelten am wolkenlosen Nachthimmel. Der Schnee glitzerte im sanften Licht des Mondes. Es war bitterkalt.

Sie stand am Fenster und starrte durch die frostbeschlagenen Scheiben in die Nacht hinaus. Warmes Kerzenlicht beleuchtete sanft ihr Gesicht. Ihr Profil spiegelte sich in den Scheiben wider.

Und da kamen sie wieder, die Bilder und Erinnerungen. Sie überfielen sie mir einem Mal, waren so übermächtig, dass sie es fast nicht ertrug, sie wieder zu sehen. Es waren Erinnerungen an einen Kampf, der so aussichtslos und schmerzlich begann und mit so vielen Opfern gewonnen wurde. Und da war ein Gedanke, der unerbittlich hervordrängte. Ein Gedanke, der nur ihm galt, seinem Leben. Was für ein Leben, unverstanden, unerkannt, in beständigem Zweifel und in immerwährender Angst vor Entdeckung.

Sie hatten es ihm nicht leicht gemacht. Sie hatten ihn eigentlich nie verstanden. Sie wollten es auch nicht. Nicht einmal, als er sich ihnen offenbart hatte im letzten Augenblick seines Lebens. Zu tief waren die Wunden, die er geschlagen hatte, zu tief saß die Enttäuschung in ihnen, als dass sie hätten vergeben können.

Doch jetzt sah sie, jetzt erst verstand sie, nach so langer Zeit.

Als sie ein Kind war, mied sie ihn, als sie heranwuchs, bewunderte sie sein Wissen, als sie erwachsen war, erkannte sie ihn. Nach Jahren erst hatte sie ihm das zurückgegeben, was ihm im Leben immer verwehrt geblieben war, wahre Anerkennung. Sie hatte ihm seinen Namen zurückgegeben, für immer ausgesprochen mit Respekt.

Und es gab noch etwas, was sie ihm so gerne geschenkt hätte... Doch es war für immer zu spät. Der Gedanke daran, ihn nie mehr wiederzusehen, war unerträglich und doch konnte sie weiterleben. Es war so einfach und doch so schwer. Sie trauerte um den vergessenen Mann, von dem sie jetzt wusste, dass sie ihn liebte.

Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Die dunkle Welt verschwamm.

Sie wollte nicht weinen. Sie war immer stark gewesen und sie wollte es auch weiterhin sein, für ihn. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb sie zurückgekehrt war, hierher an den Ort, der ihm Zuflucht war, der ihn immer beschützt hatte und an dem er doch verloren ging.

Das Feuer war längst niedergebrannt, als sie sich fröstelnd vom Fenster abwandte und in die letzte Glut des Feuers starrte. Der Mond wanderte über den Himmel, sein Licht flutete silbern in den dunklen Raum und kämpfte gegen den schwachen Schein der einsamen Kerze auf dem Tisch. Es war kühl geworden.

Sie war müde, nur schlafen, sich vom Dunkel der Nacht sacht einhüllen lassen und den Träumen nachgeben. Da war nur noch ein Wunsch. Diese Dezembernacht sollte nie zu Ende gehen, denn nur wenn die Nacht kam, schenkte sie sich ihren Träumen.


	2. 2 Dezember

**2. Dezember**

**Liebe ist ...**

von Nici Cavanaugh

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, sondern JKR. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und will es auch gar nicht. Ich gebe alles nach Gebrauch, gewaschen und gebügelt zurück. Versprochen. Nur die Idee ist meine.

Warnung: _**Enthält Spoiler zu Buch 7**_ – nicht lesen, wenn ihr das Buch noch nicht gelesen habt oder nicht gespoilert werden möchtet!!

Bemerkung: Die Geschichte ist nicht beta gelesen. Sollten Fehler zu finden sein, bitte ich Euch großzügig darüber hinweg zu sehen.

Ich möchte die Geschichte gerne Isa widmen! Du weißt schon, warum ...

Weihnachtsduft.

Weihnachtstradition.

Weihnachtsgebäck.

Weihnachtsschmuck

Weihnachts ...

Angewidert wandte die dunkle Gestalt sich von dem kleinen, hell erleuchteten Haus ab und ging den Weg in Richtung Waldrand zurück, der er erst Minuten zuvor gekommen war, und achtete dabei sorgsam darauf, die Spuren, die er in dem tiefen Schnee hinterließ, mit ein paar Schlenkern aus den Handgelenk heraus zum Verschwinden zu bringen.

Eigentlich wäre es nicht nötig, die Spuren zu verwischen – der Schnee, den die dicken, dunklen und tief hängenden Wolken über ihm ankündigten, würden die Arbeit schon für ihn erledigen, doch dieses Unsichtbar sein, die Vorsicht und Sorgfalt, mit der er jede Spur, die zu ihm führen könnte, vernichtete, waren ihm so sehr ins Blut übergegangen, dass er mehr automatisch, als wirklich bewusst Dinge tat, um seine Existenz vor der Welt geheim zu halten.

Zehn Jahre lang lebte er nun schon so; verdeckt, im Verborgenen, unerkannt und abgeschieden.

Zehn Jahre lang zählte er schon die Tage und Stunden, und jede kam ihm so unendlich, so nutzlos, so quälend vor.

Zehn Jahre lang wartete er nun schon auf Erlösung.

Zehn Jahre lang quälte er sich schon, plante, verwarf er, schmiedete neue Pläne ... nur um diese hinterher wieder aufzugeben und sich dann später, wenn er alleine auf seinem kargen Bett lag und, die Decke anstarrend, auf den Schlaf wartete, darüber zu ärgern.

Zehn Jahre hatte er gebraucht, bis er endlich den Mut gefunden hatte, diesen Ort aufzusuchen.

Ob er nun endlich Frieden finden würde? Ob der Sinn seines Lebens nun endlich erfüllt war und man – wer auch immer der Verborgene hinter dem Vorhang war – ihn endlich sterben ließ?

Während er langsam die ersten vereinzelten Bäume und kahlen Büsche hinter sich ließ und weiter zu der Lichtung stampfte, von wo aus er in sein Heim zurückkehren würde, kamen ihm Zweifel, ob er nicht doch einen Fehler gemacht hatte, ob es nicht falsch war und leichtsinnig. Vielleicht würde man ihn verfolgen und finden. Vielleicht hatte er seine Spuren doch nicht so gut verwischt, wie er geglaubt hatte.

Aber vielleicht doch ... vielleicht sah er einfach nur Gespenster und musste endlich seine Paranoia aufgeben, die ihm während seines ganzen Lebens doch nur mehr geschadet als genutzt hatte. Er hatte heute schon so viel getan, so viel an seinem Leben geändert, dass diese Sache doch eine Leichtigkeit für ihn sein würde. Er hatte so viel in seinem Leben durchgemacht, dass es langsam Zeit wurde, aufzuhören, sich Sorgen zu machen.

Und doch ...

Er zuckte zusammen, als ein Ast hinter ihm leise knackte und gleich darauf ein Vogel von einem der fast blattlosen Äste über ihm aufstieg und in die dunkle Nacht verschwand.

„Wer da?", fragte er leise, aber doch mit energischem Unterton, während er seinen Zauberstab bereit hielt und angestrengt in die Dunkelheit starrte.

Doch da war nichts ... Nichts zu sehen oder zu hören bis auf das Schlagen einer Turmuhr, die zwölf gleichmäßige, dumpfe Schläge in die dunkle Weihnachtsnacht schickte. Er musste sich verhört haben. Vielleicht hatte sein Verstand ihm einen Streich gespielt. Oder er wurde langsam doch alt oder verrückt, wegen dieser langen und stillen Einsamkeit, die ihn seit zehn Jahren umgab. Einsam war er sein Leben lang gewesen und hatte sich auch in seinem alten Leben, mit den vielen Leuten um sich herum, immer einsam und alleine gefühlt. Doch es war eine gewollte Einsamkeit gewesen, deswegen konnte und wollte er sich darüber nicht beschweren. Und dennoch ... manchmal wünschte er sich, jemanden zu haben, mit dem er reden konnte oder der einfach nur da war und ihn aus seinem Grübeln herausriss, ihm zeigte, was es hieß zu leben, zu lieben und ihm bewusst machte, dass man nicht hinter jedem Geräusch, jedem Gefühl eine Liste oder Falle vermuten musste. So wie jetzt in diesem Moment ...

Er drehte sich vorsichtig und langsam herum und setzte erst nach erneutem Zögern seinen Weg fort, bis er die Lichtung erreichte, sich abermals umsah und wenige Sekunden später nichts als ein wenig Staub zurück ließ, den er vom trockenen Unterholz aufgewirbelt hatte.

-o-

Als der Morgen graute und viele neugierige und unausgeschlafene Kinder in die Wohnstuben tapsten, um sich um die dort aufgestellten bunt geschmückten Weihnachtsbäume zu versammeln und die bunten Geschenke auszupacken, trat ein stattlicher junger Mann mit zerzaustem schwarzen Haar hinaus in den Garten seines kleines Hauses, streckte sich gähnend und rieb sich die Augen, bevor er seine Brille aufsetzte und in den vom vielen Schnee noch zusätzlich erhellten Tag blinzelte. Er sah sich suchend nach der Feiertagsausgabe des Tagespropheten um, die die etwas tollpatschige Eule, die ihm mal pünktlich, mal verspätet mit seiner Post belieferte, garantiert wieder irgendwo auf dem nun unter tiefem Schnee verborgenen Rasen abgelegt hatte. Selbst nach zehn Jahren vermisste er seine langjährige Gefährten Hedwig noch immer – und das nicht nur, weil sie weitaus zuverlässiger gewesen war, als der graue Kauz, der sie ersetzt hatte.

Er ging ein paar Schritte den mit einer frischen Schneeschicht bedeckten Weg entlang und sah sich weiter suchend um. Doch statt seiner Zeitung fand er schließlich nur einen großen braunen Umschlag, auf dem jemand mit geschwungener Handschrift seinen Namen geschrieben und, mit einem kleinen Stein beschwert auf die Bank neben dem Weg gelegt hatte.

Harry bückte sich, nahm den Umschlag hoch und drehte ihn, um nach einem Absender zu suchen um. Doch wie er fast schon erwartet hatte, fehlte dieser und Harry wollte den Brief schon in seinem Umhang verschwinden lassen und weiter nach seiner Zeitung suchen, als ihn plötzlich eine innere Unruhe überfiel er und sich den Umschlag genauer ansah.

Sein Name war mit schwarzer Tinte und einer offensichtlich abgenutzten Feder – die Buchstaben fransten an einer Seite aus – geschrieben worden und die Handschrift kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor. So, als ...

Harry stockte.

Konnte das sein?

Aber nein ...

Und doch ... diese Schrift ... sie war ihm so vertraut ...

Noch bevor Harry es realisiert hatte, hatte er den Umschlag geöffnet und ein einzelnes Stück Pergament herausgezogen, das er auseinander faltete und verdutzt anstarrte.

_Liebe ist stark. Viel stärker, als man zu glauben vermag._

_Sie reißt Mauern ein._

_Liebe ist mächtig. Viel mächtiger, als man zu erkennen vermag._

_Sie entscheidet über Leben und Tod._

_Liebe ist groß. Viel größer, als man zu begreifen mag._

_Sie ist grenzenlos._

_Liebe ist mehr. Mehr, als wir zu sehen vermögen._

_Sie rettet Leben._

Harry überflog die Zeilen ein zweites und ein drittes Mal, während ihm langsam bewusst wurde, dass es sich herbei nicht um einen weiteren schlechten Liebesbrief handelte, wie er sie – sehr zu Ginnys Missfallen – immer noch ab und an von einem seiner so genannten 'Fans' bekam. Nein, hier ging es um etwas anderes.

Die Worte, die Tinte, die vertraute Schrift ...

Harry faltete das Blatt weiter auseinander und lass die nächsten Zeilen, bevor er langsam zu Boden sank, sich in den kalten Schnee setzte und ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

All die Jahre hatte er geglaubt, er wäre tot.

All die Jahre hatte er mit der Schuld leben müssen, einem Menschen Unrecht getan zu haben.

All die Jahre lang hatte er sich gewünscht, die vielen Gemeinheiten, den Hass zurücknehmen zu können.

All die Jahre hatte er bereut, nicht um Verzeihung bitten zu können.

Und nun das ...

Als Ginny ihren Mann wenig später fand, saß er immer noch ruhig mitten im Garten. Sein schwarzer Umhang war mittlerweile vom Schnee durchnässt und Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, sammelten sich an seinem Kinn und tropften auf das Blatt Pergament, dessen Tinte schon soweit verlaufen war, dass Ginny Mühe hatte, die Worte zu entziffern.

_Harry,_

_ich weiß, dass Sie glauben, ich wäre tot. Ich weiß, dass Sie wahrscheinlich sogar hoffen ich wäre tot. Das tue ich auch. Insgeheim wünsche ich mir, dass Nagini damals eher zugebissen hätte, dass Sie nicht da gewesen und mir zur Seite gestanden hätten. Dann könnte ich jetzt in Frieden leben – oder tot unter der Erde verrotten. Ganz wie Sie wollen ... _

_Doch soviel Glück scheint mir nicht zu zustehen. Seit zehn Jahre lebe ich im Verborgenen, kämpfe mich durch den Alltag und frage mich immer wieder nach dem 'Warum'._

_Warum bin ich nicht gestorben?_

_Warum durfte ich nicht sterben?_

_Warum muss ich weiterleben?_

_Und da ist noch dieses 'Wie', das mich quält._

_Wie konnte ich überleben?_

_Wie kann es sein, dass ein Krieg, der so vielen unschuldigen Menschen das Leben gekostet hat, jemanden wie mich leben ließ?_

_Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht – einfach, weil ich die Zeit hatte, weil Nachdenken das einzige ist, was ich tun kann._

_Ich glaube, ich habe die Antwort, des Rätsels Lösung gefunden, Harry._

_Liebe._

_Liebe hat mich gerettet. _

_Liebe hat mich nicht sterben lassen._

_Ich weiß, dass Sie das jetzt nicht hören wollen und bei Merlins Barte ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so etwas einmal schreiben würde, aber wir haben etwas gemeinsam, Harry. Wir sind beide gerettet worden. Durch die große Macht der Liebe, durch Lily – Ihre Mutter und wie Sie wohl mittlerweile wissen, die einzige Frau, die ich jemals geliebt habe. _

_Als Sie in der Heulenden Hütte an meiner Seite waren, mir beigestanden und mich angeschaut haben, als ich Sie darum bat, muss etwas passiert sein. Etwas Magisches. Etwas Großes. So, wie lange Zeit davor schon einmal. Sechzehn Jahre zuvor hat Lily Sie vor dem Tod gerettet, dafür gesorgt, dass der Dunkle Lord Sie nicht töten konnte. Und vor zehn Jahren hat sie es wieder getan: Lily hat mich gerettet. Sie hat mich nicht sterben lassen. Durch Ihren Blick, Ihre Augen, die denen Ihrer Mutter so ähnlich sind ... durch den Respekt (ich möchte hier nicht von Liebe oder Zuneigung sprechen, Harry - diese Zeilen überhaupt zu Papier zu bringen fällt mir schon schwer genug), den Sie mir entgegengebracht haben, indem Sie blieben und mir bei meinem vermeintlichen Dahinscheiden zur Seite standen, haben Sie auch mich gerettet. Irgendwie ... Ich weiß nicht, wie genau. Dumbledore hätte sicher eine Erklärung parat gehabt oder vielleicht kann Ihnen Miss Granger – oder Weasley, wie sie jetzt wohl heißt – eine geben. Ich hab keine, aber ... es muss einfach so geschehen sein._

_Oder auch nicht ... ich weiß es nicht. Aber ... es ist auch egal._

_Ich wollte Ihnen nur danken. Dafür, dass Sie da waren und was auch immer für mich getan haben. Weil Sie mir - trotz dass ich in dem Moment neben dem Dunklen Lord Ihr vermeintlich schlimmster Feind war – meinen letzten Wunsch erfüllt haben, trotz dass die Gefahr so nah war und Ihnen auflauerte. _

_Ich möchte Ihnen für all das danken und, weil Weihnachten ist, möchte ich Ihnen und Ihrer Familie zum ersten und (ich nehme an, Sie gehen sowieso davon aus) letzten Mal ein frohes Weihnachtsfest wünschen._

_Leben Sie wohl, Harry!_

_Ihr_

_S. Snape_

_P.S. Bitte respektieren Sie meinen Wunsch, dass meine Existenz weiterhin geheim gehalten wird. Bitte suchen Sie nicht nach mir und erzählen Sie niemandem, dass ich noch lebe. Mir ist bewusst, dass es sowieso niemanden gibt, der mich vermisst, aber ... es gibt noch einige Menschen auf dieser Welt, die es nicht gerne sehen würden, dass ich noch lebe. Deswegen ... bitte vernichten Sie den Brief, sobald Sie ihn gelesen haben und erzählen Sie niemandem (dass Sie den Rest des Goldenen Trios einweihen werden, nehme ich an, deswegen verbiete ich es Ihnen erst gar nicht) davon._

**Ende**


	3. 3 Dezember

**3. Dezember**

„Was denkst du, Minerva?"

von Tamsyn

------------------

Die Konferenz schien sich ewig in die Länge zu ziehen. Draußen vor den Fenstern des Lehrerzimmers trieben die ersten Schneestürme vorbei und im Kamin fiel ein Holzscheit knackend in sich zusammen.

Severus nestelte mit miesepetrigem Gesichtsausdruck an seinen Haarspitzen herum, Filius ließ seine Beinchen unter dem Tisch baumeln und Binns schwebte entrückt über seinem Stuhl.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten dieses Jahr mal etwas Besonderes zu Weihnachten machen und im Kollegium Wichtelgeschenke austauschen!", kam Albus Dumbledore endlich zu seinem letzten Tagesordnungspunkt und sah mit leuchtenden Augen in die Runde. Die wenigen Gesichter, die sich ihm bis jetzt noch zugewandt hatten, senkten sich und musterten stattdessen interessiert die Tischplatte.

„Was denkst du, Minerva?", wandte er sich an seine Kollegin, die ihm am Tisch im Lehrerzimmer gegenübersaß. Sie zupfte mit leerem Blick an einer der Engelsfiguren herum, mit der er in einem Anfall weihnachtlicher Vorfreude den Tisch dekoriert hatte.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf.

„Was ich denke?", fragte sie mit träger Stimme und die schwarzen Perlaugen hinter eckigen Brillengläsern wandten sich dem Schulleiter zu.

„Ich denke, dass du eindeutig übertrieben hast mit dieser Weihnachtsdekoration!" Sie wies auf die mit Schmuck überladenen Tannen, die das Lehrerzimmer derart ausfüllten, dass Pomona Sprout es sich mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck zwischen den Zweigen gemütlich machen musste.

Der Schulleiter öffnete den Mund, um zu einer Entgegnung anzusetzen, doch Minerva ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Ich denke außerdem, dein Lieblingswitz über die Vettel, den Kobold und den Troll, die sich in einer Kneipe treffen, ist noch nicht einmal ansatzweise komisch!", fuhr sie mit erhobener Stimme fort. „Das einzig Komische daran ist, wie du dich jedes Mal halb tot kicherst, während sich auf den Gesichtern deiner Zuhörern völlige Verständnislosigkeit breit macht."

Ich denke, deine Kleidung überschreitet die Grenzen des guten Geschmacks bei weitem! Diese unsäglich bunten Umhänge mit passenden Hüten schmerzen in den Augen und die Kombination mit deiner Vorliebe für ausgefallene Schuhe ist beinahe übelkeitserregend.

Und schneid endlich einmal deine Haare, Albus! Oder entferne wenigstens dieses furchtbare Glöckchen aus deinem Bart! Es ist zwar ganz nützlich, weil es dein Herannahen wie eine Kuhglocke vorhersagt, so dass man die Zeit hat, sich vor deinen Albernheiten in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber es nervt unsäglich, wenn man, wie ich, gezwungen ist, neben dir zu sitzen! Es ist nicht lustig, jede deiner Kaubewegungen per Glöckchenklang mitgeteilt zu bekommen!

Und wo wir gerade bei ‚übelkeitserregend' sind: Ich hasse Süßigkeiten! Wenn du mir noch einmal ein Zitronenbrausebonbon oder einen Lakritzschnapper anbietest, vergesse ich mich! Und noch übler wird es dir ergehen, wenn ich feststellen muss, dass du während des Essens meinen Zauberstab gegen einen aus dem Scherzladen ausgetauscht hast und er sich plötzlich in ein Gummihuhn verwandelt, wenn ich vor der Klasse stehe!

Ich denke, Fawkes, dein verdammter Vogel, gehört in die Röhre. Wenn er nämlich nicht singt, und das tut er vielleicht zweimal im Jahr, ist sein Gekrächze einfach nur schauderlich anzuhören und diese nervige Angewohnheit bei jeder passenden oder unpassenden Gelegenheit in Flammen aufzugehen hat mir auch schon mehr als eine Brandblase beschert!

Ich denke, du bist ein alter Geheimniskrämer, der eindeutig zu viel verlangt, wenn er meint, wir sollten ohne zu zögern einem ehemaligen Todesser unser Leben anvertrauen, wenn ich ihm noch nicht einmal mein Pausenbrot anvertrauen würde!

Und ich denke, dass du kindisch und albern bist und uns mit deiner gespielten Trotteligkeit alle hinters Licht führst, damit eine Ausrede hast, uns alle zu nerven!"

Ein wenig atemlos ließ sie ihren Blick über das erstarrte Kollegium schweifen und mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung erhob Minerva McGonagall sich vom Lehrertisch und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Albus sah ihr mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck nach.

„Der Witz ist nicht komisch?"


	4. 4 Dezember

** 4. Dezember**

** WWW - Wecker, Weggefährtin, Weihnachten **

** von Kira Gmork**

Draußen auf den Ländereien fiel der Schnee lautlos zur Erde - drinnen im Kerker ging der Wecker Severus Snape mächtig auf die Nerven.

Wieso sang dieses Teil jeden Morgen ein anderes Weihnachtslied?

Und wieso tat es das das ganze Jahr über?

Die schlanken Finger des Tränkemeisters brachten den Chor aus Glitterfeen zum ersterben. Ängstlich stoben die geflügelten Wesen auseinander und wie jeden Morgen brachten sie - für so zarte Geschöpfe - erstaunlich böse Schimpfworte für den gerade Erwachten hervor.

Snape ignorierte die gefiepten Beleidigungen und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Seine nackten Zehen fröstelten augenblicklich und einen Moment lang war der Meister der Zaubertränke versucht, sie wieder genau dorthinzustecken, wo er sie gerade hervorgeholt hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen gab er diesen Plan auf, denn heute war ein besonderer Tag - die einen nannten ihn Heiligabend - er nannte ihn 'den Tag der Flucht!'

Alle Jahre wieder schlich er sich so früh aus dem Schloss, wie es ihm möglich war, damit Albus ihn nicht erwischte, und auf die ein oder andere Art dazu zwang, sich dem 'ach so gesellig, besinnlich, buntem Treiben' anzuschließen.

Im letzten Jahr hatte der Direktor es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Severus nach dessen Rückkehr das Geschenk zu überreichen, welches er für ihn besorgt hatte. Mit einem väterlichen Kopfschütteln hatte der Langbartträger ihm erklärt, dass er festgestellt habe, dass sein Geschenk eigentlich gar nicht von Severus benötigt würde, so früh, wie der Zaubertrankmeister sich regelmäßig aus dem Schloss schlich. Und so hatte Severus den Wecker eigentlich auch zurückgeben wollen, doch Albus hatte abwehrend die Hände gehoben, und das Teil zudem noch mit einem Zauber versehen, der Severus erst einschlafen ließ, nachdem er den Wecker mit den Glitterfeen abends gestellt hatte - warum zum Henker hatte Professor Sadist Albus Dumbledore nicht gleich einen Cruciatus benutzt?

Heute jedoch war Severus gar nicht mal so unfroh über das Geschenk, denn schon eine Viertelstunde, nachdem die glitzernden Folterfeen endlich die Klappe gehalten hatten, verließ Severus das Schloss.

Gehüllt war er in einen dunklen Mantel und ein schwarzer Schal verbarg die untere Hälfte seines Gesichtes.

Der Schnee war kalt - wie jedes Jahr.

Die Luft war klar - wie jedes Jahr.

Schnee knirschte unter seinen Sohlen - wie jedes Jahr.

Doch eines war anders...seine Füße waren jetzt schon arschkalt - das war ätzend.

Still grummelte er in seinen Schal und sah einen Baum böse an - der trotzdem stehen blieb.

Inzwischen hatte er den Wald erreicht, und fragte sich, warum er jedes Jahr in diese Richtung ging. Warum ging er nicht einfach nach Hogsmeade, mietete sich für einen Tag in einem netten kleinen Hotel ein, ließ eine Hexe auf sein Zimmer kommen, die ihm zum Beispiel die Füße massierte, und genoss diesen heiligen Abend als seinen heimlichen Abend, wie ein Mann wie er es sich verdient hatte?

Statt dessen trat er nun schon wieder den Schnee zwischen den Bäumen des Verbotenen Waldes platt, kreuzte dabei Hirsch- und Fuchsspuren und wich Zentauren aus, die traditionell am 24. Dezember ein Wettrennen durchführten. In einem der vergangenen Jahre hatte er dabei eine Wette abgeschlossen, die ihn sein gesamtes Vermögen gekostet hatte, so dass er heute lieber einen Bogen um die Buchmachergnome machte, die ihm das nichtvorhandene Geld aus der Tasche ziehen wollten.

Nachdem er den Lärm der Wettbewerbsteilnehmer hinter sich gelassen hatte, umgab ihn völlige Stille.

Lautlose Flocken fielen vom Himmel herab. Er sah hinauf und streckte die Zunge aus - eine hatte er erwischt - sie war nicht nur lautlos, sondern auch geschmacklos. Doch mit Sicherheit nicht geschmackloser als Albus Weihnachtsorgie im Schloss.

Snape stapfte weiter und gab dabei ein grumpfendes Geräusch von sich, das er für angemessen hielt.

"Warum bist du denn so böse? Hast du etwa einen Spunk verschluckt?", plärrte eine Mädchenstimme plötzlich so laut, dass Severus in die Richtung der vermeindlichen Angreiferin wirbelte.

"Oh, du kannst aber echt böse gucken", ließ sich das Kind vernehmen.

Severus erstarrte - was nicht an der Kälte lag!

Mitten im Wald stand ein Mädchen, das von St. Mungos sicher schon als vermisst gemeldet worden war - und dort war es bestimmt nicht nur vorübergehend untergebracht, denn dass sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte, sah man auf den ersten Blick.

Ihr rotes Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden, die der Schwerkraft trotzten. Das Gesicht mit Sommersprossen übersät und die Kleidung...ja...die Kleidung...Snape wandte schnell den Blick ab. Das Kind trug Strumpfhalter unter dem kurzen Kleidchen. Mit diesem Kind sollte ihn besser niemand erwischen...so tief im Wald...so allein.

Und frieren musste sie doch sicher, in diesem Aufzug.

"Hm...was könnte ich denn machen, damit du wieder fröhlich bist?", sinnierte das Mädchen inzwischen.

"Verschwinden!", knurrte Snape hilfreich.

"Das will ich aber nicht - ich bin ja gerade erst hergekommen", stellte das Kind klar.

"Aus St. Mungos?", fragte Snape fordernd.

Das Kind überlegte.

"Kenn ich nicht", gab es dann Auskunft.

"Das ist ein großes Haus...es wird dir dort gefallen", sagte Snape und bemühte sich um einen vertrauenswürdigen Ton, der in ihm den Gedanken hervorrief, dass er vielleicht besser vorher Kreide gegessen hätte.

"Ein großes Haus habe ich doch selbst", sagte das Kind wegwerfend, "eine Villa - die Villa Kunterbunt", erläuterte es dann noch.

"Hat Albus dich geschickt?", herrschte er sie sofort daraufhin an.

Das Mädchen lachte ein keckerndes Lachen. "Albus? Ist das ein Pirat?"

"Ja!", gab Severus knapp zurück.

"Hm...dann ist er wohl kein sehr berühmter. Ich kenne ihn jedenfalls nicht. Und ich kenne alle wichtigen Piraten! Und ich mag dich irgendwie", schloss sie dann plötzlich mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Ich...dich...ni...natürlich auch", erwiderte Severus in bester lieber-Wolf-Stimme.

Das Mädchen bohrte in der Nase.

Snape sah weg.

"Dann...äh...werde ich dich mal nach St. Mungos bringen", sagte er angewidert.

"Nö, ich hab was anderes vor", ließ das Kind sich vernehmen.

Snape riskierte einen Blick, ob sie mit ihrem tiefschürfenden Unternehmen fertig war.

"Und was?", fragte er genervt.

"Mit dir gehen...aber nicht nach Sand Mangos."

"Sankt Mungos", korrigierte er.

"Da will ich genausowenig hin. Ich bin doch hier, um dich abzuholen!"

"Abholen...du...mich?", fragte Snape vorsichtig.

"Na klar! Tommy und Annika brauchen doch einen Lehrer auf Taka Tuka."

Snape schwieg.

"Ich habe genug Gold, um dich zu bezahlen", fügte das Kind lächelnd an.

Irgendetwas sagte dem Meister der Zaubertränke, dass hier etwas ganz schrecklich schief lief.

Warum zur Hölle war er jetzt nicht auf Hogwarts und ließ sich güldene Girlanden um den Hals hängen? Oder warum küsste er nicht gerade unter einem Mistelzweig Trelawney? Oder warum trank er nicht Brüderschaft mit Potter - denn DAS hier, war wirklich beängstigend!

"Ich habe von dir gelesen", sagte das Mädchen seltsam vertraulich, und fügte dann an: "Hast du auch von mir gelesen?"

"Äh...nein"

"Oh...ist nicht schlimm", sagte das Kind jovial, "ich weiß, dass du immer ganz griesgrämig bist, und dass du ziemlich klug bist. Ich wette, Tommy wird sich freuen, wenn du ihm tolle Sachen beibringst, und Annika wird sich freuen, dass du so streng bist - Annika ist immer so...vernünftig."

"Ich will diese Kinder nicht kennenlernen - ich hasse Kinder!", stieß er endlich hervor.

"Na, nun sei mal nicht so garstig", sagte das Mädchen und trat so schnell an ihn heran, dass er es versäumte, zurückzuweichen.

Mit beiden Händen packte sie ihn an der Hüfte und stemmte ihn in die Luft.

Dann begann sie zu singen - ein schreckliches Lied - süß und klingend hell.

Snape schrie...er schrie und schreckte hoch.

Völlig irritiert sah er sich um. Als seine Hand die Glitterfeen auseinanderwirbelte, schmiss er versehentlich das Buch herunter, das er den Abend zuvor als Schlaflektüre zu lesen begonnen hatte.

"Verfluchter Muggelkram", knurrte er leise mit Blick auf das Buch, während die Feen ihn beschimpften.

"Seid endlich still, ihr Biester - heute ist Heiligabend!", herrschte er die geflügelten Wesen an. Und als sie sich still wieder in Position für den nächsten Tag begaben, wiederholte Snape leise: "Heute ist Heiligabend. Güldene Girlanden - Mistelzweige - und vielleicht wünsche ich sogar Potter schöne Weihnachten...", dann griff er zu dem Buch, das am Boden lag, beäugte es düster und fügte an: "Und ein Geschenk für Albus habe ich auch schon."

**Ende**


	5. 5 Dezember

**5. Dezember**

**Freunde**

Eine weihnachtliche Kurzgeschichte

von Loki Slytherin

Zwei Tage vor Beginn der Weihnachtsferien lag Hogwarts und die gesamte Umgebung bis hinunter nach Hogsmead unter einem feierlichen weißen Kleid.

Viele Schüler waren am Packen. Doch einige wenige strichen noch über das Schulgelände und genossen das frostige, schöne Winterwetter.

„Du bist ein arroganter kleiner Idiot! Das bist du! Verbrecherbrut! Deine gesamte Familie hätte nach Askaban gehört, doch _ihr_ lebt statt dessen wie die Maden im Speck! Kriegsgewinnler!", dröhnte eine gehässige Stimme über die friedliche Schneedecke.

Ein großer, bulliger Drittklässer, der seinen blau-silbernen Hausschal unordentlich um den Hals hängen hatte, saß auf einem schmalen Slytherinerstklässer.

Mit vor Eifer geröteten Wangen stieß er den Kleineren immer wieder mit dem Gesicht in den kalten Schnee. Eine Gruppe aus Hufflepuff und Rawenclawschüler standen um die beiden herum und feuerten den Angreifer lautstark an.

Keuchend und schnaufend prustete der junge Slytherin, als sein Gesicht wieder aus dem weichen Schnee gezogen wurde und er endlich wieder Luft bekam. Wimmernd lag er unter dem viel schwereren Jungen und Zornestränen liefen aus seinen grauen Augen.

„Lass ihn sofort gehen!", ertönte da eine noch junge, doch sehr bestimmte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

„War ja klar, dass Slytherins immer zusammenhocken. Mit _dir_ wollen wir keinen Ärger. Geh' einfach weiter", bellte der Rawenclaw und packte den blonden Slytherin unter ihm wieder grob an den Haaren.

„Ich sagte, du sollst ihn sofort loslassen! Scorpius hat dir nichts getan! Also …"

„Also was? Glaubst du, _du_ könntest mich aufhalten? Ihr seid zwei gegen acht … und ihr beide seid gerade einmal Erstklässer.

Vielleicht glaubst du ja auch, ich hätte Angst vor dir. Bist wohl der Meinung, nur weil du berühmte Eltern hast, zittere ich vor dir?"

„Nein. Ich erwarte gar nicht, dass du zitterst. Du sollst einfach nur aufhören! Er hat dir nichts getan."

„Er ist ein arroganter Idiot! Er kann seine Nase gar nicht hoch genug tragen!"

„Das ist immer noch kein Grund in zu verprügeln!", beharrte der Schwarzhaarige auf seinem Standpunkt.

„Verzieh dich endlich, Potter! Sonst bekommst du auch noch Dresche!", fuhr ihn der Rawenclaw an.

„Das glaube ich kaum!" Ein braunhaariges Mädchen in einer Gryffindor-Schuluniform stand plötzlich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zwischen den Streithähnen und funkelte wütend in die Runde.

Albus Severus Potter stellte sich demonstrativ neben seine Cousine Rose Weasley und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust.

„Gerade von euch hätte ich etwas anderes erwartet. Eure Eltern haben doch gegen diesen Abschaum gekämpft", protestierte der Rawenclaw ungläubig, erhob sich aber immer noch nicht, sondern blieb auf Scorpius Malfoy sitzen. „Er ist ein verdammter Slytherin!"

„Das bin ich auch!" Albus trat zu den beiden und schubste den größeren Jungen von Scorpius, half dem Hauskameraden dann auf die Beine und zog ihn zu Rose hinüber.

„Das versteht sowieso keiner. Wie konnte der Sohn des großen Harry Potter nach Slytherin kommen?

Außerdem seit ihr immer noch nur zu dritt." Der Rawenclaw hatte sich aufgerappelt und stand bei der Gruppe von Zuschauern.

Unauffällig schien sich der Kreis zu vergrößern – die Zuschauer standen nicht mehr hinter dem Ravenclaw, sondern begannen sich in der Umgebung zu verteilen. Allerdings ließen sie die Kampfszene nicht aus den Augen.

„Gibt es hier ein Problem, Al?" Erfreut erkannte der Angesprochene seinen Bruder James und einige seiner Freunde.

„Der Rest des Klans", höhnte der Rawenclaw.

„Johnson, halte doch einfach die Klappe! Wie ein Dummkopf wie du nach Rawenclaw kommen konnte, ist mir echt ein Rätsel." James Potter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist schon gut, James. Er wollte nur meinen Freund und mich ärgern …"

Er verstummte, als er merkte, dass alle Beteiligten ihn überrascht ansahen. Scorpius war schier der Unterkiefer herab gefallen. Verwirrt sah er zu Albus.

„Ich hoffe, du hast das jetzt kapiert, Johnson! Wenn du Stress mit meinem Bruder oder einem seiner Freunde machst, musst du auch mit uns rechnen.

Du hast nun verstanden haben, dass man nicht einfach auf kleineren oder vermeidlich schwächeren herumtrampeln kann?" James betonte seine Aussage so, dass keine Zweifel an der Drohung darin bestanden.

Wütend knurrte Johnson eine unverständliche Antwort und stob schnaubend davon. Die kleinen Grüppchen der Zuschauer merkten, dass die Show nun zu Ende war und es zogen es vor, sich ebenfalls unauffällig zurückzuziehen.

James beobachtete den Rawenclaw bei seinem Rückzug und sah dann zuerst zu Scorpius Malfoy und dann zu seinem Bruder. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, murmelte etwas, das wie „Freunde" klang und ging mit seinen Begleitern zurück zum Schloss.

„Ihr seid Freunde?", fragte Rose ebenfalls sofort und betrachtete den blonden Jungen. „Davon hast du mir noch gar nichts gesagt, Al. Freut mich." Dann streckte sie Scorpius die Hand hin. „Ich bin Rose."

Der junge Malfoy sah sie etwas verwirrt an, schüttelte aber artig ihre Hand. „Los, kommt, Jungs, wir müssen noch packen." Rose lief los.

Scorpius sah nun Albus an und fragte verdutzt: „Freunde?" Bisher hatten sich die Jungen eher stillschweigend ignoriert.

„Wenn du möchtest …"

Ein unbeholfenes, doch ehrliches Lächeln zeigte sich im spitzen Gesicht des blonden Jungen. „Gerne."

„Wir sollten ihr folgen", sagte Al und zeigte hinter Rose her. „Sie kann recht ungemütlich werden, wenn man sie warten lässt, genau wie ihre Mutter."

„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen … Freund." Scorpio sprach das Wort aus, als wolle er prüfen, wie es sich anfühlte. Sichtlich zufrieden eilte er neben Al her, der ihn auf dem Weg zum Schloss ungeniert ausfragte.

An einem der mit Eisblumen bedeckten Fenster des hintersten Gewächshauses stand Professor Longbottom und strahlte über beide Ohren, als er den schwarzhaarigen und den blonden Schüler einträchtig nebeneinander gehen sah.

_Was für ein schönes Weihnachtsfest_, dachte Neville bei sich und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

- Ende -


	6. 6 Dezember

**6. Dezember**

**Der Weihnachtsmann**

von AnnyAn

_Warnung: Diese Geschichte spielt nach Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes_

_-------------------------------------_

Ginny saß auf dem Bettrand ihres Sohnes, verzweifelt sah sie zu ihrem Mann hoch der neben ihr stand. „Sein Fieber ist noch immer nicht gesunken."

Besorgt griff Harry nach Ginnys Hand und umschloss sie mit seiner, auch auf seiner Stirn hatten sich tiefe Sorgenfalten eingegraben. „Du hast ihm die Medizin erst vor zehn Minuten gegeben, der Heiler sagte es könnte bis zu drei Stunden dauern bis die Wirkung einsetzt."

In dem Moment wurden Kinderstimmen aus dem Nebenzimmer laut. Es war schon sehr spät am Abend und eigentlich sollten die Kinder längst schlafen. Ginny wollte sich schon erheben, als Harry sie an der Schulter wieder leicht hinunter drückte. „Bleib du bei Albus, ich kümmere mich schon um James und Lily."

Harry ging den Stimmen nach, die aus dem Zimmer seines ältesten Sohnes kamen. James lag im Bett und vor ihm stand Lily im Nachthemd und stampfte gerade verärgert mit ihrem Fuß auf. „Was ist hier los?", donnerte er los. „Ihr solltet schon längst schlafen."

„Daddy, James ist so gemein. Ich wollte, dass er einen Brief für mich an den Weihnachtsmann schreibt, aber er will nicht und er hat gesagt, dass es Blödsinn ist, weil es den Weihnachtsmann gar nicht gibt." Lily sah ihren Vater mit großen flehendlichen Augen an. „Daddy sag ihm das, dass nicht stimmt."

Harry hob seine sechsjährige Tochter hoch und drückte sie an sich, er konnte auf die unschuldige Bitte seiner Tochter im Moment einfach nicht eingehen, er liebte alle seine Kinder gleich und eines davon kämpfte im Nebenzimmer momentan mit dem Tod.

Lily merkte wie ihr Vater gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen kämpfte, sie nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und sah ihn fragend an. „Daddy?"

Harry schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Auch James alarmierte das Verhalten seines Vaters. „Ist mit Albus alles in Ordnung Dad?"

Harry, der sich wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte sah zu James und versuchte ihm ein zuversichtliches Lächeln zu schenken. „Albus hat noch immer hohes Fieber, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, morgen geht es ihm sicher wieder besser." Mit Lily auf den Armen machte er sich auf den Weg das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Schlaf jetzt James, gute Nacht."

Als er die Tür schloss, hörte er wie James ihn noch: „Gute Nacht Dad!", nachrief. Er trug seine Tochter in ihr Zimmer und lächelte sie an. „Es ist schon viel zu spät um Briefe zu schreiben, aber wenn du jetzt brav ins Bett gehst und schläfst, verspreche ich dir, dass ich dir morgen bei deinem Brief an den Weihnachtsmann helfe. Okay?"

„Okay Dad", sagte Lily resignierend und lies sich von ihren Vater ins Bett stecken.

„Du weißt doch, was Großmutter dir erzählt hat?" Er sah sie fragend an. „Das der Weihnachtsmann so kurz vor Weihnachten durch die Straßen streift und durch die Fenster der Kinder schaut, um zu sehen ob, sie auch alle brav sind. Du willst doch nicht, dass der Weihnachtsmann glaubt dass du ein unartiges Kind bist, weil du so spät noch munter bist, oder?"

„Nein Dad", flüsterte Lily ihren Vater mit großen Augen zu.

Harry drückte seiner Tochter ihren Teddybären in die Arme, gab ihr noch einen kleinen Gutenachtkuss und flüsterte: „Gute Nacht Prinzessin!"

„Gute Nacht Daddy!" Flüsterte Lily zurück und sah ihren Vater zu, wie er das Licht löschte und das Zimmer verlies.

Harry ging wieder in Albus Zimmer und sah seine Frau fragend an, doch diese schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Das Fieber ist noch immer nicht gesunken, ich habe solche Angst um ihn."

Harry sah zu seinem Sohn, der schweißnass und mit vom Fieber geröteten Wangen in seinem Bett lag und unruhig schlief. Er fasste seine Frau an den Schultern an und sagte: „Wir warten jetzt noch eine Stunde und wenn das Fieber bis dahin nicht sinkt, bringen wir ihn ins St. Mungos."

Lily lag in ihrem Bett.

Zu dumm, dass James sich weigerte ihr mit den Brief an den Weihnachtsmann zu helfen, dabei wollte sie doch den Weihnachtsmann schreiben, dass er ihr keine Geschenke zu Weihnachten bringen brauchte, wenn er nur Albus wieder gesund machen würde und sie konnte doch noch nicht so viele Wörter schreiben.

Plötzlich setzte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf. Was hatte ihr Daddy da gesagt? Der Weihnachtsmann würde da draußen herumlaufen? Vielleicht brauchte sie ihm dann gar keinen Brief schreiben, sie musste nur so lange munter bleiben, bis er kam und dann konnte sie es ihm persönlich sagen. Das war ja noch viel besser als einen Brief zu schreiben.

Aber hier im Bett war die Gefahr viel zu groß, dass sie einfach einschlief. Schnell schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett, zog sich ihre Hausschuhe an, schnappte sich ihren Teddybären und schlich sich leise aus ihrem Zimmer. Vorsichtig, um nur ja kein Geräusch zu machen stieg sie die Treppen hinab, huschte ins Vorzimmer und öffnete so leise wie möglich die Haustüre.

Es war bitterkalt im Freien und ihr dünnes Nachthemd hielt den eisigen Dezemberwind nicht wirklich ab. Sie sah die verlassene Straße auf und ab, dann sah sie in den klaren Sternenhimmel aber vom Weihnachtsmann war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„Weihnachtsmann, wo bist du?", flüsterte sie leise.

Sie hockte sich auf die oberste Stufe, ganz dicht bei der Hausmauer um etwas geschützter vor dem kalten Wind zu sein. Sie bibberte und drückte ihren Teddybären fester an sich. Die Kälte stach an ihren ungeschützten Händen und im Gesicht, wie lauter kleine Nadelstiche und sie zitterte so sehr, dass ihre Zähne zu klappern anfingen. Aber sie konnte jetzt nicht wieder hinein in die Wärme ihres Zuhauses gehen, was wäre wenn sie gerade da den Weihnachtsmann verpasste.

Die Zeit verstrich und Lily kam es vor als würde sie schon eine Ewigkeit hier sitzen, vor Kälte spürte sie ihre Hände und Zehen schon fast nicht mehr, außerdem war sie sooo müde. Wo blieb der Weihnachtsmann bloß.

Lily merkte gar nicht wie ihr langsam die Augen zu fielen und sich ihr Köpfchen zur Seite neigte.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

Lily öffnete erschrocken die Augen und sah sich um. Die Umgebung hatte sich total verändert. Sie saß zweifellos noch immer auf den Stufen vor ihrem Elternhaus aber die Umgebung war wie in einem dicken weißen Nebel gehüllt, so dass man nicht einmal mehr die Straße erkennen konnte. Vor ihr stand ein alter Mann mit einem langen weißen Bart und langen weißen Haaren. Auf seiner langen krummen Nase saß eine halbmondförmige Brille hinter der gütige blaue Augen munter funkelten.

„Bist du der Weihnachtsmann?" Fragte Lily, erst jetzt bemerkend, dass ihr auf einmal gar nicht mehr kalt war.

„Der Weihnachtsmann?" Fragte der alte Mann erstaunt.

„Ja du bist es!" Lily klatschte erfreut in die Hände. „Ich habe so lange auf dich gewartet."

„Und warum hast du denn auf mich gewartet?"

„Ich wollte dir unbedingt sagen, dass du mir nichts zu Weihnachten bringen musst, wenn du meinen Bruder wieder gesund machst. Er ist ganz furchtbar krank und Mummy und Daddy machen sich schreckliche Sorgen", plapperte sie los. „Du brauchst mir nicht einmal die Puppe mit den langen blonden Haaren zu bringen, die ich mir so sehr wünsche, wenn du Albus nur wieder gesund machst."

„Albus also." Der alte Mann gluckste belustigt.

„Ja er ist mein großer Bruder und ich hab ihn doch lieb, er soll bitte, bitte wieder gesund werden." Lily sah den Weihnachtsmann flehendlich an.

Der alte Mann beugte sich zu ihr hinab und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange. Lily bemerkte erstaunt, dass seine Hand zwar weder warm noch kalt war, sich ihr ganzer Körper aber mit wohliger Wärme zu füllen schien.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen kleine Lily, ich bin mir sicher, dass es deinen Bruder Albus bald wieder gut gehen wird und wegen der Puppe werde ich sehen was sich machen lässt." Der Weihnachtsmann zwinkerte ihr munter zu. Dann wurde er aber auf einmal ganz ernst und mit tiefer Stimme sagte er: „Es wird aber jetzt Zeit, dass du wieder zurück kehrst. Du musst aufwachen Lily."

Ginny sah ihren Mann glücklich an. Albus Temperatur war endlich gesunken, er war noch nicht Fieberfrei aber die letzte Messung ergab nur noch erhöhte Temperatur.

Harry zog seine Frau auf die Beine und umarmte sie erleichtert. „Wir sollten jetzt ebenfalls ins Bett gehen, du siehst müde und ziemlich fertig aus."

Ginny strich Harry sein wirres Haar aus der Stirn. „Sicher nicht mehr als du." Sie lächelte ihren Ehemann an, dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich sehe jetzt noch mal nach James und Lily und komm dann ins Schlafzimmer, geh du schon mal vor."

Ginny sah kurz in James Zimmer, er zur Kugel zusammengerollt in seinem Bett lag und friedlich schlief, dann sah sie in Lilys Zimmer aber deren Bett war leer. Sie machte Licht und sah selbst hinter der Türe nach. „Lily?", rief sie laut.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Harry der plötzlich hinter ihr stand.

„Lily ist fort, sie liegt nicht in ihrem Bett." In Ginnys Stimme schwang leichte Panik mit.

„Sie kann ja nicht weit sein." Versuchte Harry seine Frau zu beruhigen. „Ich sehe hier oben nach und du unten, vielleicht ist sie ja nur im Bad?"

„Lily!"

Die schrille Stimme ihrer Mutter lies Lily aufschrecken. Verwundert sah sie sich um. Der Weihnachtsmann war verschwunden, ebenso wie der Nebel und plötzlich spürte sie auch wieder wie kalt ihr war. Es hatte zu schneien angefangen und alles war wie mit Puderzucker bestäubt, selbst ihre Hausschuhe, ihr Teddybär und ihr Nachthemd waren von den weißen Flocken überzogen.

Ginny riss ihre Tochter vom Boden hoch und hob sie in ihre Arme. „Was machst du hier draußen?"

„Mummy, ich habe den Weihnachtsmann gesehen", murmelte Lily und kuschelte sich Wärme suchend an ihre Mutter.

Ginny beeilte sich mit ihrer stark unterkühlten Tochter ins Warme zu kommen. Harry kam gerade die Treppen hinunter und bekam große Augen als er sah von woher Ginny mit ihrer Tochter kam.

„Sie saß draußen vor der Tür, nur Merlin weiß wie langer sie da schon gesessen hatte." Ginny übergab Harry ihre gemeinsame Tochter. „Bitte zieh ihr das nasse Nachthemd aus und steck sie in einen Pyjama. Ich komme sofort nach, ich hole nur den Erkältungstrank und eine Wärmflasche."

Harry eilte mit Lily in deren Kinderzimmer, zog ihr das nasse Nachthemd aus und half ihr in einen ihrer flauschigen Pyjamas, dann legte er sie in ihr Bett und deckte sie zu.

„Daddy, ich habe den Weihnachtsmann gesehen und er hat gesagt, dass Albus bald wieder Gesund seien wird."

Noch bevor Harry antworten konnte kam Ginny in das Kinderzimmer, sie steckte ein Wärmflasche unter die Decke zu Lilys Füßen und flößte ihr etwas Zaubertrank gegen Erkältungen ein. Lily kicherte über die Dampfwölkchen die aus ihren Ohren aufstiegen.

„Wo ist mein Teddybär?", fragte Lily müde.

„Ich habe ihn zum Trocknen auf die Heizung gesetzt", antwortete ihr Harry.

„Oh, gut", sagte Lily, mümmelte sich in ihre Decke und schlief auf der Stelle ein.

Harry erwachte am Morgen durch munteres Kindergeplapper. Er sah zu seiner Frau die neben ihm noch friedlich schlief. Leise stand er auf und schlich sich aus dem Schlafzimmer, danach sah er nach Albus.

Albus schlief ruhig und friedlich in seinem Bett, seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet aber diesmal vom Schlaf und nicht vom Fieber wie am Vortag.

Leise begab er sich die Stufen hinab zur Küche wo Lily munter vor sich hin plapperte.

„Was macht ihr denn schon hier?", fragte Harry als er die Küche betrat.

„Daddy, James ist so gemein, er glaubt mir nicht, dass ich gestern den Weihnachtsmann gesehen habe." Lily sah ihren Vater mit großen Augen an.

„Die spinnt", war James einziger Kommentar zu der Äußerung seiner Schwester, während er versuchte eine Schokofroschpackung zu öffnen.

„James, keine Schokolade vor dem Frühstück", ermahnte ihn sein Vater.

„Ich möchte nur die Schokofroschkarte, mir fehlt noch Agrippa und Flamel." Informierte James seinen Vater. Er zog die Karte heraus und bemühte sich den widerspenstigen Schokofrosch wieder in seine Verpackung zu stopfen.

„Ich spinne gar nicht, der Weihnachtsmann hat einen langen weißen Bart und lange weiße Haare, er hat eine Bille auf der Nase und ganz lustige Augen. Und Daddy stell dir vor er hat gar keinen roten Anzug an wie auf den vielen Bildern die es von ihm gibt, sondern einen lila Robe mit goldenen Sternen darauf und er ist gar nicht so dick wie alle glauben. Er hat gesagt, dass Albus wieder gesund wird und dass ich vielleicht doch meine Puppe mit den langen blonden Haaren bekomme." Schnatterte Lily los.

Harry schmunzelte über die Phantasie seiner Tochter während er die Teekanne mit Wasser auffüllte.

James besah sich die eroberte Schokofroschkarte, sah enttäuscht aus und sagte: „Die hab ich schon." Er warf die Karte achtlos auf den Tisch.

Lily stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Harry fuhr erschrocken herum. „Das ist der Weihnachtsmann Daddy, der war gestern da." Lily zeigte mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf die Schokofroschkarte.

Vorsichtig nahm Harry die Karte vom Tisch und besah sich was darauf stand:

'Albus Dumbledore, der wohl größte Schulleiter von Hogwarts'

Harrys Augen wurden groß, als er sah wie sein ehemaliger Schulleiter ihm verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte.

ENDE


	7. 7 Dezember

Der ursprüngliche Beitrag muss noch einmal überarbeitet werden, daher gibt es für nachträgliche Leser einen Ersatzbeitrag.

**7. Dezember**

**Merry Chrismas**

**Doppeldrabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Lieben Dank an Alcina fürs Blitzbetalesen!  
Bitte erinnert euch für diese Story an das Kapitel ‚Das Auge der Schlange' aus Band 5._

-o-o-o-

Harry betrat das weihnachtlich geschmückte Haus.

Er hörte Ginnys und James' Stimmen schon im Flur.

Schnell zog er die schneebedeckte Jacke aus und eilte zu ihnen.

Sie standen im Wohnzimmer vor dem großen Weihnachtsbaum,  
und Ginny blickte ihn gespannt an.

Wie um ihm zu helfen, hob der kleine James den Finger und plapperte:

„Da Papa Kugel", und klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

Harrys Blick folgte dem Wink.

Er starrte die goldenen Kugeln am Baum mit offenem Mund an.

Dann schluckte er.

„Wie ist das möglich?

Woher hast du…? Aber ich dachte -"

Ginny lächelte ihn an.

„Ich war damals kurz vor dir im Raum der Wünsche und -",  
sie wurde rot, „ich habe eine davon an mich genommen.

Letzte Woche habe ich sie beim Stöbern in einer Kiste wieder gefunden.

Den richtigen Zauber zum Replizieren zu finden, war gar nicht einfach.

Ich weiß, du bist sonst nicht für diesen Rummel um deine Person.

Aber hier dachte ich -"

„- hier ist es eher ein Andenken an ihn", vollendete Harry.

Er drückte seine Frau an sich, hob seinen Sohn hoch und sagte leise:

„Ein Hoch auf Dobby!"

Die goldenen Kugeln mit Harrys Abbild schienen heller zu glitzern, als Ginny antwortete:

„Have a very Harry Christmas!"

**Ende**


	8. 8 Dezember

**8. Dezember**

**Weihnachten 1981**

_**Ein letzter Besuch **_

_by Se.Ka.Ya./Noir13_

Gedankenverloren fing er eine Schneeflocke aus der Luft, die kurz darauf auch schon in seiner Hand zu Wasser schmolz. Er saß schon eine ganze Weile hier draußen und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Doch ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen. Nichts, was der Situation angemessen gewesen wäre. Er hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass es keine Worte gab, um zu beschreiben, was er in diesem Augenblick fühlte. Er hätte bereits früher herkommen sollen. Er hätte es ihr schon viel früher sagen müssen. Viel früher. Natürlich, Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe, es wäre ein perfekter Rahmen gewesen, doch was nützte es nun? Es war zu spät. Viel zu spät. Alles, was nun noch blieb, war die Worte auszusprechen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie es hörte. Doch konnten Worte die Toten erreichen? Sie war fort – wie sollten Worte sie noch erreichen? Er betrachtete wieder schweigend die Schneeflocken, die sanft zu Boden fielen und alles in ein weißes Kleid hüllten. So friedlich. Ob es ihr gefallen hätte? Ob er ein wenig damit abschließen konnte, wenn er seine Gefühle in Worte fasste? Er hatte keine Antwort darauf und von ihr würde auch keine kommen. Aber er konnte es versuchen. Vielleicht fühlte er sich danach besser.

"Der Krieg ist vorbei, weißt du", begann er, noch immer in die Luft starrend. "Vermutlich weißt du es bereits, oder? Ich meine... na ja, du weißt schon..."

Er seufzte leise und schwieg wieder eine Zeit lang. Es war wirklich nicht einfach, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, mit wem er sprach. Oder mit wem er in diesem Augenblick sprechen wollte. Es war nicht leicht. Er konnte doch nicht einfach sagen "Ich liebe dich" und das war's. Es war einfach nicht angemessen.

"Es ist meine Schuld", sagte er. "Dein Tod... ich hätte dich beschützen müssen. Ich hätte mich nicht darauf verlassen dürfen, dass du sicher bist. Ich meine... es war Krieg! Du standest auf der Liste ganz oben – wie hätte ich auch nur eine Sekunde lang glauben dürfen, dass dir nichts passiert? Dass ich noch genug Zeit haben werde, es dir zu sagen?" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Wir hatten einfach keine Zeit. Niemand hatte Zeit. Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen, so viel früher. Ich hätte dich nicht abweisen dürfen. Es war einfach immer "du und deine Ideen", nicht wahr? Sie waren unkonventionell, aber vielleicht hätte alles anders geendet. Vielleicht würden wir zusammen in einem Café sitzen, reden, uns auf Weihnachten freuen... es hätte nicht so enden dürfen."

Er spürte, wie seine Augen ein wenig feucht wurden. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal Tränen vergossen? Er konnte sich nicht wirklich daran erinnern. Bei ihrer Beerdigung hatte er nicht geweint. Danach hatte er nicht geweint. Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt zu trauern. Zu viel war passiert. Es war das erste Mal seit dem Fall des Dunklen Lords, dass er Zeit hatte. Zeit um nachzudenken. Zeit um zu trauern. Und nun kamen die Tränen, die er so lange zurückgehalten hatte.

"Du würdest lachen, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er in Richtung des Grabsteins, während er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. "Ich und weinen? Ein Gegensatz in sich, nicht wahr? Und dann auch noch nach diesem Krieg, der so viele Opfer gefordert hat. Ausgerechnet ich soll nach all dem um dich trauern, wo ich dir doch so oft gesagt habe, dass du mir auf die Nerven gehst, du mit deinen Ansichten und Ideen? Die Wahrheit ist... die Wahrheit ist... dass..."

Er schluckte krampfhaft und brach schließlich ab. Auch wenn er bereits einiges gesagt hatte – er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, die drei entscheidenden Worte auszusprechen. Er hatte sich nicht wirklich getraut, als er es ihr persönlich hätte sagen können, doch auch nun war da etwas wie Angst. Er war kein Gryffindor. Und auch, wenn er sich in manchen Situationen als mutig erwiesen hatte – er war einfach kein Mensch, der einfach sagen konnte, was er dachte und fühlte. Er gehörte nicht zu jenen, die ihr Herz auf der Zunge trugen. Der Krieg hatte das nur noch verschärft. Es war zu gefährlich gewesen, einfach zu sagen, was man dachte, selbst wenn der Gegenüber auf derselben Seite stand. Es gab Spione, überall, und Wissen war gefährlich. Er konnte nicht so einfach von Krieg auf Frieden umschalten. Nicht hier, nicht vor ihr. Sie hatte diesen Frieden nicht mehr erlebt, auch wenn sie wohl einen maßgeblichen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte.

"Ich hätte früher kommen sollen." Er seufzte erneut, inzwischen wieder Herr seiner Gefühle. "Ich meine... deine Beerdigung... es ist schon Monate her, doch ich bin erst jetzt hier. Weihnachten. Heiligabend. Normale Menschen sitzen daheim im Kreis ihrer Familie." Er lachte kurz und freudlos auf. "Aber so etwas habe ich nicht – zu gefährlich. Die einzige Familie waren die Kollegen, aber... weißt du, dass ich den Dienst quittiert habe? Du hast das nicht mehr mitbekommen, oder? Das mit den Todessern und Crouchs Ansicht dazu und das alles eben... Sirius Black ist nach Askaban gekommen, ohne Verhandlung, einfach vom Fleck weg eingesperrt." Er senkte den Kopf. "Du mochtest ihn, nicht wahr? Ich meine, nicht _so_, aber er war ein enger Freund, ein aufsteigender Stern. Unglaublich, dass er von allen Leuten ein Verräter sein soll, nicht wahr?"

Er schwieg wieder und starrte in den Himmel über sich. Noch immer fielen weiße Flocken zu Boden. Dieses friedliche Bild stand so im Gegensatz zu seiner inneren Aufgewühltheit. Eigentlich war er nur hergekommen, um ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen, aber nun redete er um den heißen Brei herum. Wenn sie noch gelebt hätte, hätte sie ihm sicherlich dafür eine Standpauke gehalten. Sie war einer dieser direkten Personen gewesen. Schnurgerade aufs Ziel. Nicht wie er, wie Slytherins, um viele verworrene Ecken. Irgendwie vermisste er genau diese Art, hatte sie in den letzten Monaten vermisst. Immer wenn er mit den anderen zusammengesessen hatte, Pläne diskutiert hatte, hatte ihm ihre Art gefehlt, alles einfach auf den Punkt zu bringen.

"Planung bringt doch am Ende sowieso nichts!", hätte sie gesagt.

Und es entsprach den Tatsachen. Er hatte hier ein weiteres Beispiel für nutzlose Pläne. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, es ihr zu sagen, dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten. Er hatte es sich schon vor mehreren Monaten fest vorgenommen. Er hatte sich Worte zurechtgelegt gehabt, das Gespräch geplant. Dann jedoch war alles anders gekommen. Sie, ermordet von Lord Voldemort höchstpersönlich. Er, in Verzweiflung gestürzt über ihren Tod, doch er machte weiter. Er hatte immer weitergemacht, so auch jetzt. Und er würde es dieses Weihnachten, dieses Fest der Liebe, schaffen, ihr zu gestehen, was er nicht zu ihren Lebzeiten gekonnt hatte.

"Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich lynchen willst...", begann er, alles zusammenkratzend, was er an Gryffindormut besaß. "Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen, mehr noch als mich selbst. Nenn mich ruhig verrückt – das wäre nicht das erste Mal. Auch wenn es pathetisch klingt, was ich da von mir gebe. Gryffindorisch, was? Ich meine, _ich_ gestehe _dir_ meine Liebe. Klingt ein wenig wie aus einem Theaterstück, ein pures Klischee. Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Glaub es oder nicht. Der Rest liegt nun bei dir..."

Er erhob sich schwerfällig, schon ganz steif wegen der Kälte und dem langen Sitzen. Er sah mit einem traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen auf den Grabstein vor sich. So lange hatte er es aufgeschoben, bis es zu spät war. Aber er hatte letztendlich den Mut gefunden, den Mut, es laut auszusprechen.

"Ruhe sanft", murmelte er und wischte den Schnee von dem Namenszug. "Und frohe Weihnachten, Dorcas."

Dann wandte Alastor Moody sich um und ließ das verschneite Grab zurück, welches die sterblichen Überreste von Dorcas Meadowes beherbergte.


	9. 9 Dezember

_** 9. Dezember**_

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich leih sie mir nur für einen Moment aus._

**Eiskalt**

von Alcina vom Steinsberg

Es war erst Nachmittag, doch die Dämmerung senkte sich bereits über das Land und nahm das bißchen Wärme mit sich, das die fahle Wintersonne verströmt hatte.

Eine einsame Gestalt stapfte durch den tiefen Schnee, der das abgelegene Dorf beinahe von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten hatte, und sah sich suchend um. Schließlich fand der Fremde, was er gesucht hatte, und hielt auf eines der Cottages zu. Es stand etwas abseits und wirkte erschreckend kahl und unbewohnt. Mit sinkendem Mut bahnte er sich einen Weg zur Tür. Eine blaugefrorene Hand kam unter seinem schwarzen Umhang hervor und klopfte, erst zaghaft, dann lauter. Vergeblich. Niemand öffnete.

Er zögerte und wartete eine Zeitlang, bevor er erneut klopfte. Nichts. Das Fenster neben der Tür war dunkel, der Schornstein kalt. Es war niemand zuhause.

Severus Snape ließ resigniert die Schultern sinken. So viel Hoffnung hatte er in diesen Besuch gesetzt, in diese Person - seine letzte Hoffnung. Was nun? Wo sollte er sich nun hinwenden? Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo er den Gesuchten finden könnte.

Frierend zog er den schweren, fadenscheinigen Stoff enger um sich und wandte sich ab.

Nun, da er die letzte Hoffnung verloren hatte, wirkte der Winterabend noch kälter und feindseliger als zuvor. Er fror aus dem tiefsten Inneren heraus, als wäre seine Seele aus Eis. Müde schlurfte er zurück zur Straße, die verlassen im Dunkeln lag. Nur hier und da fiel ein Lichtschein durch ein unverhangenes Fenster. Die Menschen hatten Angst. Zu recht, dachte er mit einem bitteren Auflachen. Die Macht des Dunklen Lords nahm stetig, zu, und auch die Muggel hatten Angst.

Was sollte er tun? Niemand würde ihm helfen. Er war doch selbst ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, ein Todesser.

Daß er gekommen war, um ein Leben zu retten, weil er nicht mehr mit dem leben konnte, was man von ihm verlangte, glaubte ihm doch niemand. Es war aussichtslos. Er fühlte sich unendlich erschöpft. Kaum hatte er noch die Kraft, weiterzugehen. Wohin überhaupt? Er hatte kein Ziel mehr... warum nicht einfach anhalten, hierbleiben? In den Schnee sinken und alles vergessen? Severus blieb stehen und starrte zu Boden.

Ein leiser Ton drang an sein Ohr. Er sah auf. Vor ihm erhob sich die Dorfkirche. Sie war nicht groß, aber ihr imposanter, quadratischer Turm gab ihr etwas Majestätisches. Aus den Fenstern drang ein schwacher Lichtschein, der irgendwie tröstlich wirkte. Licht... Wärme... wie magisch angezogen bewegte er sich auf das Portal zu und schlüpfte leise ins Innere.

Er fand sich in einem Kokon aus Tönen wieder. Lauten, herrlichen, raumfüllenden Tönen... Severus sah sich erstaunt um. Die Kirche war dunkel und leer, doch von oben drang ein schwacher Lichtschein. Er sah hinauf. Eine erstaunlich große Orgel auf einer Empore nahm die ganze Breite des Raumes ein und brachte diese erstaunlichen Töne hervor. Reihen von schwach glänzenden Orgelpfeifen bildeten ein gleichmäßiges Muster und reflektierten das Licht, das hinter einem großen Kasten hervordrang. Dieser Kasten war vor der Empore angebracht, ebenfalls mit kleineren Pfeifen bestückt und verdeckte den Blick auf den Spieler, der sich dahinter befinden mußte. Ein gelegentliches Knarzen einer Holzbank war der einzige Hinweis, daß diese Musik von einem Menschen erzeugt wurde. Sie hatte etwas Überirdisches.

Severus rutschte in eine Bank, verborgen im Halbschatten und außerhalb des Blickfeldes der Empore. Mit gesenktem Kopf lauschte er der Musik, die so schön war und so klar. Die sein Herz erwärmte und seine Seele. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde diese Musik wie eine Stimme in die letzten Winkel seines Wesens vordringen, als würde sie alles sehen, was es dort zu sehen gab. Wie Okklumentik, dachte er grimmig. Er fürchtete sich vor dem, was diese Stimme in ihm sehen würde, all die dunklen Flecken und schwarzen Stellen... es gab so wenig Helles in seiner Seele, so wenig Gutes. _Lily,_ dachte er, _du warst eines der guten Dinge in meinem Leben, und ich habe es kaputtgemacht. Wäre ich doch nicht so dumm gewesen und so vernagelt... und nun bist du in Gefahr..._

Er schloß die Augen und ließ die tiefen, warmen Töne durch sich hindurchfließen, ließ sich berühren von den spürbaren Vibrationen der Luft. Es war seltsam, doch er hatte das Gefühl, als würde diese Musik-Stimme die hellen Flecken seiner Seele finden, finden und stärken, sie zu einem Ganzen verbinden... und dann spürte er etwas ganz Neues in sich. Frieden, Frieden und Ruhe... nun wußte er auch, was er tun konnte, tun mußte. Sein Wissen gehörte nicht in Slughorns Hände, nein. Es gab jemanden, der damit mehr anfangen konnte, der Lily sicher schützen konnte... und nicht nur sie. Dumbledore.

Severus nickte. Er ertrug es nicht mehr, ein Handlanger des Dunklen Lords zu sein und in dessen Namen Dinge zu tun, für die es keine Vergebung gab, keine Gnade, keine Erlösung. Dinge, mit denen er nicht mehr leben konnte. Doch wenn er zu Dumbledore ging, ihm sein Wissen preisgab, dann mochte dieser ein Werkzeug haben gegen seinen Herrn – und er konnte ausruhen. Ausruhen und aufhören und vielleicht ein klein wenig Frieden finden. Frieden finden in der großen, kalten Stille, die ihn nun nicht mehr schreckte, nun, da er diese wunderbare Musik gehört hatte.

So leise, wie er gekommen war, schlüpfte er nach draußen in die kalte Winternacht. Er schloß die Augen und formte in seinem Geist das Bild eines großen, dunklen Gebäudes mit vielen Türmen, das nun sein Ziel war. _Hogwarts_, dachte er und disapparierte mit einem leisen _plopp._

**Ende**

**A/N:** Das Stück, das Severus so beeindruckt hat, war das Präludium und Fuge in D-Dur von J.S. Bach, BWV 532. Das beschriebene Gefühl beim Hören von Orgelmusik ist besonders intensiv, wenn der Kirchenraum ansonsten vollkommen leer ist, und ist unvergleichlich.

Mit dem Wohnort Slughorns und anderen Canon-Details bin ich zugunsten der Geschichte recht frei umgegangen, man möge es mir verzeihen.

Tausend Dank an artis magica fürs Betalesen!


	10. 10 Dezember

**10. Dezember**

Nicht wie jedes Jahr

von Angel-of-Mystic

-------------------------

Wie jedes Jahr gab sich Molly Weasley alle Mühe.

Wie jedes Jahr dekorierte sie, bis alles fröhlich und festlich aussah.

Wie jedes Jahr stand ein Baum, über und über geschmückt, in der Ecke.

Wie jedes Jahr buk sie leckere Kekse und mischte köstlichen Punsch.

Wie jedes Jahr lagen unzählige, liebevoll verpackte Geschenke unter dem Baum.

Doch Weihnachtsstimmung kam nicht auf.

Irgendwie dachte niemand an das Auspacken der Geschenke.

Irgendwie aß niemand die leckeren Kekse und probierte vom Punsch.

Irgendwie saßen all betrübt im Wohnzimmer, anstatt mit strahlenden Augen den geschmückten Baum zu betrachten.

Irgendwie wischten sich viele über die Augen oder schauten beschämt zur Seite, wenn jemand anderes leise weinte.

Irgendwie war alles anders dieses Jahr

Sie alle hätten fröhlich sein können, denn Voldemort, der Dunkelste aller bösen Zauberer, war nicht mehr. Dank Harry Potter, der sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt und ihn vernichtet hatte. Aber die Tatsache, dass so viele den Kampf um Hogwarts nicht überlebt hatten, trübte diese Stimmung. Die Opfer waren groß, auch für die Weasleys, denn einer der ihren war tot, gestorben bei dem Versuch, die Schule zu retten. Für Harry war es ebenfalls bitter. Nachdem seine Eltern und sein Pate bereits früher im Kampf gegen Voldemort ihr Leben lassen mussten, verlor er nun auch noch Ersatzvater, -bruder und Freund Remus Lupin nebst Ehefrau Nymphadora Tonks. Er selbst trug nun, neben Tonks Eltern, die Verantwortung für den kleinen Teddy Tonks, über den er Pate war. Es hätte alles nicht sein sollen.

Er machte sich manchmal große Vorwürfe, dass es so gekommen war. Nur Ginny konnte ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Ginny, seine große Liebe, wie er endlich erkannt hatte.

„Du kannst nichts dafür, rede dir nicht immer selber ein, das, wenn du früher eingegriffen und dich gestellt hättest, alle noch am Leben wären." Das war ihr Standardspruch und manchmal, ja manchmal half es sogar.

Selbst um Severus Snape wurde geweint, nicht laut und öffentlich, nein lieber still und heimlich, denn nur wenige wussten, warum er gehandelt hatte, wie er es tat. Nur Harry, Ron und Hermione wussten um seine wahren Beweggründe und daran konnte auch nicht die Tatsache rütteln, dass alle Welt geglaubt hatte, Severus Snape wäre ein Böser gewesen. Nur mit Mühe hatte Harry den Zaubereiminister Kingsley Shacklebolt bewegen können, alle Anklagepunkte gegen Severus fallen zu lassen, ihm posthum den Orden des Merlin 1. Klasse zu verleihen und seinen Namen für alle Ewigkeiten rein zu waschen. Kingsley war zwar, wie Severus, im Orden des Phönix gewesen, doch wie die meisten unter ihnen hatte auch er Severus nie wirklich getraut. Nach dem Tode Rufus Scrimgeours war Kingsley als provisorischer Minister für Zauberei eingesetzt und nach einer Wahl im Amt bestätigt worden.

Sämtliche Gefallenen waren in einer wundervollen Zeremonie beigesetzt worden, und Harry sah es als einzigen Trost, zum Grab der Getöteten zu gehen, dort nieder zu knien und um Verzeihung zu bitten.

Dieses Jahr war die Stimmung gedrückt, dieses Jahr wollten alle am Liebsten Weihnachten absagen, sich in ein Mauseloch verkriechen und nie mehr rauskommen. Doch genau das ließ Molly nicht zu.

„Wollt ihr das Andenken beschmutzen? Wollt ihr, dass ihr Tod umsonst gewesen ist? Sie hätten nicht gewollt, dass ihr alle hier so trübsinnig rumsitzt. Vor allem Fred hätte es nicht gewollt." Sie schluchzte. George stand auf und nahm seine Mutter in den Arm.

„Du hast recht, wie immer." Er drehte sich um und sah die Übrigen im Raum an. „Kommt Leute, verbreiten wir ein wenig Weihnachtsstimmung."

Hagrid stimmte ein Liedchen an, überraschender Weise hatte er eine angenehme Singstimme und bald darauf fielen alle in das Lied ein.

„We wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year."

Bei Punch und Keksen saßen sie im Wohnzimmer, sangen Weihnachtslieder, weinten gemeinsam um die Verstorbenen, teilten Geschenke aus und freuten sich dennoch, dass die dunkle Zeit vorbei war.

Und trotzdem war es nicht wie jedes Jahr.


	11. 11 Dezember

**11. Dezember**

Das Fest der Familie

Beitrag zum Adventskalender der Schreiberlinge

von

Mariacharly

Die Kerzen flackerten an dem viel zu kleinen Weihnachtsbaum, der auf einem kleinen Tisch neben dem Kamin stand. Zwei Socken im Karomuster schmückten den Kamin. Die Tatsache, dass diese bereits älteren Datums zu sein schienen und kleine Fäden gezogen hatten, wurde durch kleine Stechpalmenzweige und liebevolle Dekoration mit Schleifen wettgemacht.

Noch hielt sich der Duft nach einem guten Weihnachtsbraten in der Luft und durch die geschlossenen Fenster sah man, dass in der frühen Abendstunde die Schneeflocken langsam, aber stetig zu Boden sanken.

„Das wird wohl das letzte friedliche Weihnachten sein, das wir hier miteinander verbringen können!", seufzte Minerva McGonagall, als sie ihr Sherryglas auf dem Tisch abstellte, um langsam das Abendgeschirr zusammenzuräumen.

Ihre Schwester sah sie überrascht an.  
Sie hatten jedes Jahr Weihnachten zusammen verbracht, jedes Jahr in den vergangen Jahrzehnten, und es waren sehr schwere Jahre darunter gewesen.

Jedes Jahr hatte die Lehrerin hier, in dem kleinen Häuschen ihrer großen Schwester, Zuflucht gesucht und diese auch gefunden, Zuflucht und Friede.

Und in all den Jahren hatte Minerva nie am heiligen Abend über die Gefahr gesprochen, die große Gefahr, die Teil ihrer beider Leben war.

Beide kannten die Gefahr, beide waren sich der Bedrohung voll bewusst und bekämpften sie, jede auf ihre eigene Art, aber Weihnachten war ihnen stets heilig gewesen.

Unausgesprochen, wie durch ein stummes Versprechen war an Weihnachten die Gefahr, der Krieg, war Voldemort vor der Tür geblieben. Ausgesperrt.

Dass Minerva nun dieses Jahr das stumme Gebot überschritt, ließ wie eine kalte Hand nach dem Herz ihrer Schwester greifen. Sie kannte Minerva, sie liebte sie über alles und wusste, dass die Lehrerin Harry Potter liebte, mehr liebte als einen eigenen Sohn. Und nun brach sie das ungeschriebene Gesetz und sprach die Gefahr an. Unsicher, ob sie das Thema weiterführen oder abbrechen sollte, wählte sie die dritte Möglichkeit, flüchtete und begann, das Geschirr in die Küche zu tragen. Minerva half ihr stumm.

Auch in der Küche umfasste sie Schweigen, und erst als die beiden Frauen die Arbeit fast beendet hatten, ergriff die Ältere das Wort. Sie schämte sich dafür, brachte es jedoch nicht über sich, zu fragen, was Minerva hatte sagen wollen.

Zu genau wusste sie, wie dieses Gespräch geendet hätte ...

Mit einem leichten Schnauben fragte sie daher: „Hatten wir _jemals_ ein friedliches Weihnachten, Minnie?"

Erleichtert spürte sie, dass auch Minerva für die Ablenkung dankbar war, obwohl sie das Thema selber zuvor angeschnitten hatte. Minerva hatte ihre Sorgen angesprochen – nun lag es an ihrer großen Schwester, sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Und wenn sie Glück hatte, auf friedliche Gedanken.

Wie erwartet ging Minerva sofort auf ihre Frage ein und antwortete lachend: „Nein, Bella, nein, das hatten wir nie ... aber wir zwei, wir haben es uns immer selber friedlich gemacht, oder?"

Wieder folgten Minuten des Schweigens.

Die Frauen beendeten die Arbeit in der Küche und kehren schweigend ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Beide starrten den neben dem Sofa stehenden, von Hand geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum an.

„Weihnachten ...", flüsterte Minerva noch einmal leise.

Bella schenkte neuen Sherry in die Gläser, Minerva schlüpfte aus den Hausschuhen, zog die Füße auf das Sofa und kuschelte sich bis zu den Schultern in die Decke mit den Schottenkaros.

„Wir haben es uns friedlich gemacht, ja", griff die ältere Schwester das Gespräch wieder auf. Nach weiteren kurzen Minuten wiederholte sie: „Nein, das stimmt nicht. _Du_ hast es mir friedlich gemacht, Minnie. Du alleine hast mir Weihnachten möglich gemacht, immer wieder.

Und dafür danke ich dir.

Aber bevor du kamst, war Weihnachten die Hölle."

Minerva wollte nicht gleich antworten, und so starrte sie eine ganze Weile die gegenüberliegende Wand an.

Eine große, weiße Katze sprang zu den beiden Schwestern auf das Sofa und kuschelte sich zwischen sie in die Decke. Bella zog die Katze an sich und vergrub die Nase in dem weichen Fell. Eine zweite Katze strich um Minervas Beine, die mit einem kurzen Lachen auf den Kamin zeigte.

Ein großer roter Kater hatte begonnen, aus den bereits lädierten Socken noch längere Fäden zu ziehen. Aber die Schwestern hinderten sie nicht, das gehörte zu der ihnen eigenen Art von Gemütlichkeit.

„Minnie, es ist eigenartig, dass ich dir nie gesagt habe, wie dankbar ich dir bin."

Minerva schüttelte energisch den Kopf, doch ihre Schwester fuhr fort, den Blick weiter auf den geschmückten Kamin geheftet.

„Ich weiß, es war nie nötig, es auszusprechen. Du hast mich immer verstanden, von Anfang an. Aber vielleicht muss ich es dir sagen, jetzt, ausgerechnet heute und ausgerechnet dieses Jahr. Damit du weißt, dass du alles richtig machst. Als Schwester. Und als Lehrerin."

Minerva legte den Kopf schief. Die Gedanken der beiden Schwestern gingen in die gleiche Richtung, sie verstanden sich, ohne dass ein Wort nötig war.

Und Minerva war dankbar.

Wie so oft hatte ihre weise ältere Schwester sie durchschaut, hatte gespürt, dass sie Trost brauchte, auch wenn beide das eigentliche Thema nicht ansprechen wollten, nicht Harry, nicht das vergangene Jahr, und auch nicht das kommende Jahr, das schwieriger für sie alle werden würde als alles, was sie bisher gemeinsam erlebt hatten.

Bella hatte ihre Rastlosigkeit gespürt, ihre Unsicherheit und ihre Zweifel.

Und wie immer wusste ihre große Schwester, ihr die Zweifel zu nehmen, als sie fortfuhr: „Komisch, unsere Eltern haben es mir nie wirklich zum Vorwurf gemacht, dass ich so anders bin ... Es war immer eher ... unbewusst."

Minerva zögerte, um nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Es ist eine Familie mit langen Traditionen."

Die Ältere nickte. „Ich habe es ihnen ja auch nicht übel genommen. Oder versuche es zumindest, es ihnen nicht anzulasten. Aber _du_ warst meine Befreiung. Seit du da warst, habe ich erst gelernt, was Familie, was Liebe ist."

Und als Minerva nach ihrer Hand griff, fuhr sie fort: „Eigenartig, dass das wirklich meist zu Weihnachten auffällt. Wie sehr Liebe fehlt. Und dann – wie viel Liebe da sein kann."  
Zart drückte sie die Hand ihrer Schwester, die leise lachend erwiderte: „He, du warst meine große Schwester. Du bist mein Held, und ich habe mehr von dir gelernt als von sonst jemand anderem in der Familie. Du hast mir gezeigt, was im Leben zählt und wo es lang geht."

„Vielleicht konnte ich das besser als unsere Eltern ... sie haben viel Magie verwendet, auch bei jeder Kleinigkeit.

Manchmal – manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, sie haben dadurch den Bezug zur Realität verloren. So, als ob sie die Liebe untereinander auch schon durch Magie ersetzt hatten."

„Ja, manchmal ... manchmal hatte man das Gefühl. Ihre Magie ging ihnen über alles."

„Auch über mich."

„So würde ich das nicht ausdrücken ... sie haben dich geliebt."  
Bellas Lippen wurden schmal, als ihre Schwester fortfuhr, ihrer beider Eltern zu verteidigen: „Nur eben auf ihre Weise. Es war schwierig - auch für sie. Du warst eben ... anders. Wie hätten sie sonst damit umgehen können? Sie haben ihr Bestes getan. Auch wenn es oft nicht gereicht hat."

Bella vergrub ihre Nase im Fell der Katze.

„Es hat eigentlich nie gereicht. Nie."

„Nie haben sie mich verstanden. Nach außen hin konnten sie immer so tun, als ob sie es verstünden. „Unsere Tochter, sie ist _anders. _Aber wir lieben sie natürlich_ trotzdem,_ wie alle Eltern ihre Kinder lieben."

Bellas Tonfall nahm eine ätzende Färbung an.

„Sie haben es nie wirklich verstanden. Dabei wäre es so leicht gewesen ...

Du warst jünger als sie ... und _du_ immer hast gewusst, was zu tun ist."  
Bitterkeit sprach aus ihren Worten. „Du warst für mich da, wo meine Eltern versagt haben. Unsere Eltern", korrigierte sie sich.

„Denkst du, dass unsere Eltern versagt haben?", fragte die jüngere Schwester vorsichtig nach.

Bella schwieg. Schwieg lange.

Dann antwortete sie.

„Das habe ich früher gedacht. Ja, ich war der festen Überzeugung. Aber ich glaube, dem ist nicht so – nicht in Wirklichkeit.

Als du kamst, wurde es – perfekt. Durch deine Liebe, weil du akzeptiert hast, was ich war, habe ich erst den Unterschied kennen gelernt. Ich denke, wenn ich ehrlich bin, haben unsere Eltern auch nicht mehr Fehler mit mir gemacht als alle Eltern das tun. Sicher – jeder macht eigene Fehler. Aber jeder macht sie.

Es ist nur so: wenn ich nicht durch dich gespürt hätte, wie schön es ist, einfach so geliebt zu werden, wie man ist, hätte ich die Gängeleien und die sogenannten Erziehungsversuche als normal angesehen. Ich hätte meinen Eltern geglaubt, dass ich abnormal bin.  
Bevor du kamst, habe ich mich selbst nicht leiden können. Aber du hast mir beigebracht, mich selber zu lieben."

Sie lachte leise.  
„Wenn einen eine süße kleine Schwester mit großen Augen ansieht, weil sie eben das, was man getan hat, für etwas besonderes hält, fällt es einem schwer, ihr nicht zu glauben. Egal wie belanglos meine Taten waren – du hast mich fast bewundert.

Heute weiß ich, dass es normal ist, wenn eine jüngere Schwester einen bewundert. Sie lernt ja auf diese Weise.  
Aber trotzdem hat es mir damals das Leben gerettet – oder zumindest meine geistige Gesundheit."

Minerva protestierte: „Du w a r s t eine großartige Schwester. Ich habe dich wirklich bewundert, nicht nur weil es biologisch normal ist. Du hast mir eine Menge beigebracht!"

„Ja, aber nicht halb so viel wie du mir. Vielleicht ist es mir deswegen so leicht gefallen, im Gegenzug später dich zu unterstützen – dich und deine Ideale.

Ich habe mich oft gefragt, warum ich dem Orden beigetreten bin, obwohl ich eigentlich nicht hineinpasse. Und um ehrlich zu sein, wenn ich wirklich zu mir und vor dir ehrlich sein soll, war es nur zum Teil aus moralischen Gründen. Es war auch wegen Dad."

„Hast du uns deshalb geholfen? Um unseren toten Eltern etwas zu beweisen? Ich dachte, diese Phase hättest du längst überwunden ..."

Fassungslos, ja, fast wütend starrte Professor McGonagall ihre ältere Schwester an, die jedoch den Blick mied und sich wieder intensiv mit dem Kamin an der Wand gegenüber beschäftigte.

„Nein, nicht deshalb. Nicht n u r deshalb.  
Wie ich eben schon gesagt habe: Es war von allem etwas. Um Vater und Mutter etwas zu beweisen, ja.

Aber auch um mir selber zu beweisen, dass ich es kann. Um es dir zu beweisen – um dir zu zeigen, dass du Recht hattest, an mich zu glauben oder ..." Sie lachte leise, als sie ihre kleine Schwester foppte: „... mich zu _bewundern._

Aber hauptsächlich weil ich vom Orden überzeugt bin, weil ich seine Ideale unterstütze und weil ich Harry mag.

Und später natürlich noch ein bisschen, um die Dursleys zu ärgern."  
Nun musste auch Minerva wieder lachen, und Bella stimmte in das Lachen mit ein. Die Stimmung löste sich.

„Doch, die Dursleys zu ärgern war mir ein tiefes Bedürfnis; sie waren für mich immer der Inbegriff einer spießigen Muggel–Familie.  
Du weißt, wie schwer es war, Harry gegenüber dieses eigenartige Spiel zu spielen ..."

„Ja, das weiß ich – und ich reche es dir hoch an, dass du es _so_ gut geschafft hast."

„Nein, glaube mir, ich habe in meinem Rahmen geholfen, so gut ich konnte. Weil du mir geholfen hast _und_ weil ich es richtig fand.

Über die Vorwürfe unserer Eltern, über die Selbstzweifel bin ich längst hinaus. Dank dir, aber auch und vor allem dank Mortimer, dem wunderbarsten Mann der Welt.

Er akzeptierte mich so, wie ich bin, genauso wie meine halbe Zugehörigkeit zu deiner Welt", sie winkte Minervas stummen Protest ab, „gut, zu unserer Welt.

Er hat mich gelehrt, dass ich so gut bin, wie ich bin. Er war außer dir der erste Mensch, der mich einfach so mochte, wie ich bin, und der mir das gesagt hat."

Minerva lachte. „Ja, und außerdem war er ein verdammt netter Kerl. Ich war sehr froh, dass du ihn kennen gelernt und geheiratet hast. Dass er deine sogenannte Katzenzucht ertragen hat ..."

Bella nickte im Andenken an ihren verstorbenen Mann und sagte leise: „Ich vermisse ihn noch immer, auch wenn er schon so lange tot ist."

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er ist bei uns. Er ist immer bei dir, und gerade an Weihnachten ist er bei uns beiden."

Sie erhob ihr Glas: „Auf Mortimer Figg!"

Und Arabella Doreen Figg lächelte, als sie den Gruß erwiderte.

_Für Anne, Larissa und alle anderen „kleinen Schwestern" auf der Welt _


	12. 12 Dezember

_Wegen technischer Probleme auf ff. net geht dieses Chap leider erst jetzt online!_

**12. Dezember**

**Beitrag für den Advents-Kalender 2007 der Schreiberlinge**

von Angie Snape

Einen dicken fetten Knuddler an meine Beta artis.magica für den letzten Schliff.

**Weihnachten auf Hogwarts**

Es duftet nach Kerzen und Punsch,

doch Severus zog nur ne Flunsch.

Er war ganz allein,

wie sollt's anders sein.

Es war aber nun mal sein Wunsch.

Ganz traurig wollt' er dann zu Bett

und dachte: ‚Es wäre doch nett...

Was war ich doch stur,

ich hätte doch nur...

Ach Mist nun, es ist doch zu spät.'

Doch plötzlich da hörte er Schritte.

Sie kamen herein ohne Bitte.

Es ging alles schnell,

es war'd plötzlich hell

„Komm, Severus, in unsere Mitte."

Ein Lächeln huscht' auf sein Gesicht,

Nein! Wehren würd' er sich nun nicht.

Sie hab'n es gespürt,

er war so gerührt.

„Mein schönstes Geschenk", sprach er schlicht.

Sie tanzten bis zum Morgen rein.

Es floss so manche Flasche Wein.

Nun war alles gut,

es machte ihm Mut.

Blieb er doch nun nie mehr allein.

**Ende**


	13. 13 Dezember

**13. Dezember**

**Erinnerungen**

Eine weihnachtliche Kurzgeschichte

von Loki Slytherin

Severus Snapes dunkle Augen glitten noch einmal über die kleine Schar Schüler, die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben waren.

Es war das Weihnachtsfest, die Kinder saßen da und schlemmten die Köstlichkeiten, die von den Hauselfen aufgetischt worden waren. Er mochte solche Feste nicht, doch Albus hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass es seine Pflicht war zu erscheinen.

Snape fing einen Blick in die grünen Augen Harry Potters und schloss die seinen mit einem schmerzhaft verzerrten Gesicht.

Mit immer noch geschlossenen Liedern entschuldigte er sich und verließ die Tafel. Blind ging er aus der großen Halle. Ohne seine Augen zu öffnen eilte er durch die Flure und die Korridore entlang, ja sogar die Treppen konnte er mit geschlossenen Augen bewältigen. Er betrat seine Räumlichkeiten. Mit jahrelang routinierten Bewegungen schritt er in sein Schlafzimmer. Mechanisch zog er sich aus, stieg in sein Nachthemd und schlüpfte unter seine Bettdecke.

Seine Hand tastete über das Kopfkissen und er berührte den bereit gelegten, abgegriffenen Schal und hob ihn sich an die Nase. Tief inhalierte er den Geruch des alten Gewebes. Er schwelgte in Erinnerungen dieses Geruches, der selbst nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung war. Nach so langer Zeit roch der Schal nach gar nichts mehr als nach altem Stoff. Doch für ihn hatte er noch immer den Duft nach Seife, leichten Blüten und von ihr …

So schlief Severus Snape am Heiligen Abend ein, das Einzige das ihm etwas bedeutete nahe bei sich …

Lilys Schal, den sie im Abschlussjahr auf der Quidditchtribüne vergessen hatte …

und die Erinnerung an ihre grünen Irriden vor seinem inneren Auge …

auch wenn es nicht wirklich die ihren, sondern die ihres Sohnes waren ...

seine Lily …

- Ende -


	14. 14 Dezember

**14. Dezember**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich leih sie mir nur für einen Moment aus._

**Advent**

von Alcina vom Steinsberg

Mit gewohnt grimmigem Blick trat Severus Snape in die große Halle und begab sich zu seinem Platz. Ohne seine Kollegen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, griff er nach der Teekanne, die strategisch günstig vor seinem Platz stand, und schenkte sich einen großen Becher des heißen, aromatischen Getränks ein. Während das köstliche Aroma seine schlechte Laune in Mikroschritten erhellte, sinnierte er – wie jeden Morgen – über die Ungerechtigkeiten des Lebens nach.

Daß er seinen Lebensunterhalt als Lehrer verdienen mußte, gut. Nein, nicht gut, aber nicht zu ändern.

Daß er als junger Mann eine so hanebüchene Fehlentscheidung getroffen hatte, die sein Leben bis heute prägte, war ebenfalls nicht gut, aber eine Tatsache, die er nicht mehr ändern konnte und mit der er leben mußte. Folglich blieben ihm als Tränkemeister mit dubioser Vergangenheit nur sehr wenige Möglichkeiten, weshalb er für den Lehrerjob wirklich dankbar war. Kinder waren nicht sein Ding, aber er konnte immerhin seine schlechte Lauen an ihnen auslassen. Und ein so schlechter Lehrer konnte er nicht sein, nicht mit so vielen ausgezeichneten Examensergebnissen...

Daß Dumbledore aber einfach nicht begriff, was für eine Qual es für ihn bedeutete, jeden Morgen zum Frühstück erscheinen und bereits in aller Herrgottsfrühe mit anderen Menschen interagieren zu müssen, das ging nicht in seinen Schädel. Der Mann hatte doch angeblich so eine glänzende Beobachtungsgabe! Severus schnaubte. Wenigstens hatten seine Kollegen schnell genug gelernt, daß mit ihm vor Unterrichtsbeginn nicht zu spaßen war, und ließen ihn in Ruhe. Und gingen – um des eigenen Morgenfriedens willen – sogar so weit, ihm eine Teekanne mit seiner persönlichen Lieblingsmischung direkt vor der Nase zu plazieren. Er war dankbar dafür, aber am Morgen nicht dazu aufgelegt, das zu äußern, und später am Tag hatte er es wieder vergessen.

Tage wie dieser waren allerdings der Gipfel der Unerträglichkeit. Severus schenkte sich Tee nach. Schlimmer war nur noch der Valentinstag. Aber der heutige erste Sonntag der Adventszeit stand diesem kaum nach. Ganz Hogwarts war grellbunt und hysterisch-fröhlich dekoriert, jedermann grinste dümmlich und summte kitschige Melodien, überall glitterte und flitterte es und roch unangenehm nach Harz, und auf dem Tisch brannten sogar rote KERZEN! Pah!

Als der zweite Becher geleert war, starrte er unschlüssig seine Teekanne an. Ertrug er das Brimborium noch für einen weiteren Becher Tee? Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich indigniert, als eine Hand in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte. Die Hand ragte aus einem tartangemusterten Ärmel. Sie würde es doch nicht etwa wagen, aus SEINER Kanne?

Severus fuhr auf, ein böses Wort auf den Lippen, und begegnete Minervas Blick. Begegnete einem sehr verkniffenen Blick in einem überraschend blassen Gesicht.

„Darf ich?" fragte sie kläglich und schaute auf seine Teekanne. Severus nickte überrascht, während sich Minerva einschenkte. Was war mit ihr los? Sie sah zwar immer mehr oder weniger streng aus, aber so wie heute hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Seine üble Laune und sein Groll gegen alles und jeden waren vergessen.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?", wollte er leise wissen.

Sie schüttelte behutsam den Kopf. „Nein. Rasende Kopfschmerzen. Und dieser unsägliche Weihnachtskram macht mich wahnsinnig."

Severus war platt. Er wäre nie im Traum auf die Idee gekommen, daß nicht nur er alleine mit Dumbledores Feier-, Fest- und Dekorationswahn ein Problem haben könnte... und dann ausgerechnet Minerva. Die doch sonst Dumbledores Fähnlein stets hochhielt... wieder musterte er sie. Seine Hand fuhr in die Tasche seiner Robe und kramte darin herum. Dann fand er, was er suchte.

„Hier." Er schob Minerva eine kleine Phiole zu. Sie hob den müden Blick und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Kopfschmerzmittel. Nicht zur regelmäßigen Einnahme gedacht, aber schnell und effektiv. Fünf Tropfen in den Tee."

Sie gehorchte dankbar. Kurz darauf stieß sie einen Seufzer aus und hob den Kopf.

„Wunderbar, Severus. Wie weggeblasen. Ich danke Dir."

Ein feines Lächeln, das man äußerst selten auf seinen Zügen sah, erhellte Severus' Gesicht. „Gern geschehen."

oOoOo

A/N: Tausend Dank an artis magica fürs Betalesen!


	15. 15 Dezember

**15. Dezember**

**Wie der Dobby auf den Weihnachtsbaum kam...**

_by Se.Ka.Ya./Noir13_

Näher rückt die Weihnachtzeit

und Hogwarts erstrahlt in vollem Glanz

Nur einer ist es _jetzt_ schon Leid

und meint nur: "Alles Firlefanz!"

Am liebsten wär' er in weiter Ferne

um den Festlichkeiten zu entkommen

Überall glitzern Kristalle, Kugeln, Sterne

Hätt' er diesen Job nur nie angenommen

Es gibt kein Entrinnen

Wohin man auch sieht

Alle sind wie von Sinnen

und es erklingt so manches Lied

Töne treffen, nicht die Spur!

Schräg und schief und grauenhaft

Wie erträgt man das nur?

Nun, der Snape ist schon geschafft

Der Kontrollgang – ein Hindernislauf

Überall hängen Mistelzweige in den Türen

Und geht er hinaus, nimmt er in Kauf

dass er die Eiseskälte muss spüren

Schließt er sich dann im Kerker ein

Weg von allem Weihnachtskram

Wird auch dort keine Ruhe sein

denn schon kommt Dumbledore an

Will die Kerker festlich schmücken

mit roten Kugeln und Goldpapier

denkt wohl, dass wird den Snape entzücken

doch dieser setzt ihn schnell vor die Tür

Doch Ruhe? Nein, wohl kaum

Im Kamin es rumpelt laut

und Ruß bedeckt den Raum

Snapes Wohnzimmer ist versaut

Der Übeltäter, man es nicht fasst

ist Hagrid, im Nikolauskostüm

Kein Wunder, dass es nicht passt

Hagrid ist ein rotweißes Ungetüm!

Alle guten Dinge sind drei

das muss auch Snape erkennen

schaut schließlich noch Dobby vorbei

um das Unheil beim Namen zu nennen

Mit Weihnachtsbaum auf Geheiß

den Dobby noch festlich schmücken will

Doch er sieht Snape und wird kalkweiß

und auch sonst ist er ganz still

Snapes Nerven sind blank

und Dobbys Worte geb'n den Rest

Nun thront der Elf selbst über dem Schrank

- Ein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest -


	16. 16 Dezember

**16. Dezember**

Adventskalender

Das besondere Geschenk

von Angel of Mystic

Harry erwachte. Ginny lag nicht mehr neben ihm. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich mal wieder in die Decke eingewickelt und ihr so die Wärme entzogen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr, es war noch nicht Zeit zum Aufstehen, doch von unten aus der Küche drang Kaffeeduft und ein lautes Lachen ins Schlafzimmer. Noch verschlafen sah er sich um. Die Fensterscheibe zeigte zarte Gebilde von Eisblumen, der Schnee fiel in großen Flocken auf die Erde.

Murmelnd drehte er sich noch einmal um, nahm Ginnys Kissen und drückte es mangels Ehefrau an sich. Er musste wieder eingeschlafen sein, denn…

„Attacke!" Ein kleiner Wicht sprang aufs Bett und warf sich mit Gebrüll auf seinen Vater. „Attacke!" Es hatte den Anschein, als hätte Ginny ihrem Sohn unten in der Küche ein neues Wort beigebracht und dieses Wort war „Attacke", denn Klein-James strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und versuchte nun, seinen Vater zu kitzeln. Dies gelang natürlich gründlich, denn Harry fing nun seinerseits an, dieses Energiebündel zu malträtieren. Er wurde mit Gelächter belohnt.

„Kommt, ihr Zwei, ich habe Frühstück gemacht." Harry und James sahen beide zur Tür, dort stand, in einem alten gemütlichen Bademantel gehüllt, Ginny Potter, Ehefrau von Harry und Mutter von James.

James kletterte aus dem Bett, nahm die Hand seines Vaters und versuchte, diesen aus dem gemütlichen Nest aus Laken und Kissen zu ziehen.

„Daddy, komm, Jamie will essen." Beinahe vorwurfsvoll klangen diese Worte, so, als ob der Kleine am Verhungern wäre, wenn sein Vater nicht bald aufstehen würde. „Jamie Geschenke auspacken will." Harry lachte fröhlich, setzte ich aufrecht hin und strubbelte durch die rabenschwarzen Haare seines Sohnes.

„Daddy kommt ja, mein Schatz. Außerdem darfst du nur ein Geschenk aufmachen, der Rest ist für morgen, das weißt du doch."

Klein-James zog eine Schnute. „Aber Großes." Dann drehte er sich um, rannte auf seine Mutter zu und streckte die Ärmchen in die Höhe. „Mummy, Arm." Ginny lachte und hob ihn auf ihre Arme, warf ihrem Mann noch einen Blick zu, der heißen sollte: Beile dich, sonst werden die Brötchen kalt!

Harry seufzte, stand auf, zog eine bequeme Hose und ein Schlabbershirt an und folgte seinen beiden Liebsten in die Küche.

James saß in seinem Kinderstuhl und begutachtete gerade das in mundgerechte Stücke geschnittene Brötchen mit Marmelade, befand ein Stück für gut und stopfte es sich in den Mund.

Harry nahm seine Kaffeetasse, in der sich, Merlin sei Dank, oder besser gesagt, Ginny sei Dank, schon schwarzer heißer Kaffee befand.

„Wann sollen wir morgen noch einmal bei deinen Eltern sein?" Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Bei Merlins Unterhosen, Harry, wie oft denn noch? Zum Kaffee und wir bleiben bis zum Abendessen. Fleur und Bill sind schon dort und Hermione und Ron kommen auch morgen."

Harry grunzte nur in seine Tasse und blickte auf die Tischplatte. James hatte es geschafft und das Brötchen aufgegessen. Strahlend sah er seine Mutter an und streckte die Arme in die Höhe. „Will raus."

Ginny hob ihn aus dem Stuhl und James rannte sogleich ins Wohnzimmer. Enttäuscht kam er nach ein paar Minuten zurück.

„Mummy, wo Baum, wo Geschenke?" Schluchzend warf er sich in die Arme seiner Mutter, die ihm tröstend über den Rücken strich.

„Mummy muss den Baum erst schmücken, mein Schatz. Geh doch mit Daddy ein wenig nach draußen im Schnee spielen, und wenn du wieder reinkommst, dann ist der Baum fertig." Sofort hörte Klein-James auf zu weinen.

In Windeseile war er zu seinem Vater gelaufen und zog diesen nun in Richtung Eingangstür. „Daddy, komm, draußen Schnee."

Lachend befreite sich Harry. „Moment, mein Kleiner, Daddy muss sich erst noch etwas anderes anziehen. Und du auch." Ginny war schon mit Schneeanzug, Mütze und Jacke dazugekommen und packte ihren Knirps nun warm ein, während Harry schnell die Treppe hinauf sprintete und sich ebenfalls geeignete Kleidung anzog.

Kurze Zeit später gingen Vater und Sohn ins Schneegestöber und tollten fröhlich herum.

Während dessen schmückte Ginny den Baum liebevoll und dekorierte das Wohnzimmer weihnachtlich. Sie war gerade dabei, die Geschenke unter dem Baum zu verteilen, als die Haustür aufging und zwei „Schneemänner" hereinkamen. Über und über mit der weißen Pracht bedeckt kicherten und giggelten die Zwei.

„Was …?" Ginny steckte ihren Kopf aus dem Wohnzimmer, um zu sehen, warum die beiden Herren der Schöpfung sich benahmen wie zwei Kinder, von denen eines zugegebenermaßen ein Kind war, als ihr auch schon ein Schneeball mit gekonnter Präzision ins Gesicht flog.

„Harry James Potter, das unterlässt du gefälligst!" James war an seiner Mutter vorbei ins Wohnzimmer geschlüpft und setzte sich aufgeregt vor den Baum und starrte die Geschenke an. „Mummy, eins haben will." Ginny nickte und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes trocknete sie sich das Gesicht. Harry kam kleinlaut an und umarmte sie.

James zog ein wirklich großes, längliches Paket unter dem Baum hervor und mit strahlenden Augen zerriss er das Papier. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner Kinderbesen, auf dessen glänzendem, mahagonifarbenem Stiel die Worte „Mini-Feuerblitz" in goldenen Lettern eingraviert war.

Während Ginny sich anzog, zeigte Harry seinem Sohn, wie man auf dem Besen richtig saß und James jauchzte vor Freude, als er es kurze Zeit später geschafft hatte. Der Vormittag ging viel zu schnell in den Mittag über und als James seinen Mittagsschlaf hielt, umklammerte er in seinem Bettchen stolz seinen ersten Kinderbesen.

Harry und Ginny saßen eng umschlungen auf der Couch und betrachteten glücklich den geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum. „Warum hast du James einen Besen gekauft?" Wollte Ginny neugierig wissen. „Ich habe von Sirius einen Besen zu meinem ersten Geburtstag bekommen. Es gibt sogar ein Foto davon." Er stand auf und ging auf die Kommode zu, kramte in einer Schublade und kam mit einem zerknitterten Foto wieder zur Couch. Ginny nahm das Foto und lächelte, man sah Klein-Harry, wie er auf einem Kinderbesen durchs Bild huschte und die Beine von Lily und James Potter, die versuchten, Harry auszuweichen. Immer wieder sauste Harry durchs Bild, vergnügt; lächelnd; winkend; beschützt durch seine Eltern.

„Ja, in der Tat, ein Besen ist wirklich ein sehr besonderes Geschenk." Harry lachte leise. „Aus ihm wird mal ein guter Quidditch-Spieler, so wie er fliegt." Sie saßen noch eine Weile und betrachten Klein-Harrys Flug, dann seufzte Ginny. „Es wird Zeit, das Abendessen vorzubereiten."

Sie stand auf und ging in die Küche. Harry folgte ihr. Gemeinsam bereiteten sie das Abendessen zu, Während der Braten im Ofen garte, steckte Ginny James in die Badewanne und Harry las im Wohnzimmer den Bericht eines Arbeitskollegen durch. Ein sauberer James kam auf seinem Besen ins Wohnzimmer geflogen und zog immer wieder im Kreis um die Couch.

Nach dem Abendessen brachten Ginny und Harry ihren erschöpften Sohn ins Bett und wieder wollte dieser partout nicht, dass sein Besen beiseite gelegt wurde.

Ein so besonderes Geschenk durfte nicht aus den Augen gelassen werden.


	17. 17 Dezember

**17. Dezember**

Weihnachtsgedanken

von Satia Entreri

„Bedeutet es dir etwas?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige den Blonden, während sie beide den prachtvoll geschmückten, riesigen Weihnachtsbaum ansahen, der in der Eingangshalle des Manors stand. Nur die zahllosen Kerzen mußten noch entzündet werden.

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf, während er unbewußt den kostbaren Cognac-Schwenker in seiner Hand eine leichte Kreisbewegung ausführen ließ, so daß sich die Flüssigkeit darin langsam drehte.

„Nein. Es bedeutet mir nichts. Ich finde es im Gegenteil sogar eher befremdlich, daß man diesen Baum abschlägt, aus seinem Umfeld wegholt, ihn zum Sterben ins Haus holt und ihn für diese Gelegenheit so festlich schmückt. Aber Narcissa wollte es ja unbedingt. Sie wollte für die Feiertage eine friedlichere Atmosphäre haben als sonst." Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, während er die Tanne weiter betrachtete. „Ich frage mich, was der Baum dazu sagen würde, daß man ihn dieser Atmosphäre geopfert hat - wenn er etwas dazu sagen könnte."

Snape trank aus seinem eigenen Glas einen kleinen Schluck des, für seine Maßstäbe, unbezahlbaren Cognacs und hielt ihn einen Moment genießend im Mund, bevor er ihn langsam herunterschluckte. Er fühlte dem Geschmack des Alkohols hinterher und genoss das Aroma, das sich in seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten schien.

Er nickte mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Ja... wir würden wohl von so manchem Wesen anderes hören, als wir in unserer Naivität erwarten."

„Im Prinzip feiert man doch mit diesem Fest, daß dieser Mann, dieser Josef, aufs Brutalste getötet wurde, oder?", fragte Malfoy seinen Gesprächspartner.

„Er hieß Jesus. Und nein, soweit ich weiß, feiert man, daß er geboren wurde. Diese Kreuzigungsgeschichte kam später. Das ist ein anderes Fest."

Malfoy stieß verächtlich die Luft aus.

„Aber auch das feiert man... und ich dachte, wir Todesser wären krank, was solche Rituale betrifft."

Snape wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf etwas hin und her.

„Sie feiern ja nicht, daß er getötet wurde, sondern die Tatsache, daß er es für die Menchen getan und damit angeblich alle Menschen von ihren Sünden reingewaschen hat."

„Warum mußte er dafür sterben? Ich meine... wenn er ein Gott war, warum hat er dann nicht irgendeine wichtige Bewegung gemacht und alles war gut?", die Frage klang erstaunlich ernsthaft.

Severus überlegte sehr lange, bevor er antwortete und auch dann tat er es nur sehr zögerlich.

„Christliche Mythologie ist nicht gerade mein Spezialgebiet, Lucius, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß der Haken an der göttlichen Vergebung der ist, daß sie nichts an der Sünde ändert, die begangen wurde. Frag mich nicht, warum ich mich daran erinnere, es ist Jahre her, daß ich diese Sätze einmal gehört habe, aber es heißt an irgendeinem Teil der rituell gesprochenen Teile ‚nimmt hinweg die Sünde der Welt' – das klingt für mich, als wenn dann nichts mehr da wäre, das vergeben werden müßte. Wenn du die Sünde als solche als Fluch siehst, dann war das, was er getan hat, eine Art Gegenfluch... aber dafür mußte er wohl ein Mensch sein. Er hat die Sünden aller wie einen Zaubertrank in dem sie alle gesammelt waren getrunken, in sich aufgenommen und ist daran gestorben... und mit ihm verschwand der Trank...", Snape zuckte mit den Achseln „So stelle ich es mir jedenfalls vor."

Still und nachdenklich schmeckte Malfoy dem Schluck Cognac hinterher den er getrunken hatte, während Snape gesprochen hatte.

„Das hieße ja, daß es jetzt keine Sünde mehr gibt. Das ist doch Unfug – selbst wenn man kein Christ ist.", gab er zu bedenken.

Snape lachte leise.

„Ja, das wäre wohl zu schön. Doch, es gibt sie – und das nicht zu knapp. Aber in ihren Ritualen wiederholen sie die Riten, die er begangen hat und obendrein sagen sie, daß einem vergeben wird, wenn man wirklich bereut..."

Er sah Lucius dabei nicht in die Augen und für einen Moment sah er auch nicht mehr die Tanne an, sondern sein Cognac-Glas.

„...so heißt es jedenfalls.", setzte er hinterher.

Malfoy sah seinen Freund von der Seite an. Er hatte durchaus den seltsamen Unterton bemerkt, mit dem Snape scheinbar zu verbergen versuchte, daß er erstaulich viel über diese Christen wußte.

„Wenn man bereut, ist es einem vergeben?", fragte Malfoy zweifelnd. „Alles?"

Snape zuckte erst noch einmal mit den Achseln, als könne er es auch nicht verstehen, dann nickte er.

Als Malfoy den Blick nun wieder auf die Tanne richtete, hatte sein Ausdruck sich verändert.

„Und wenn man diese Sünde, die man bereut hatte, wieder begeht?", fragte er beinahe vorsichtig.

Snape ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit und betrachtete ebenfalls wieder den Baum.

„Ihr Gott erwartet keine Vollkommenheit. Er erwartet nur ernsthaftes Bemühen und er erwartet Reue, wenn man erkennt, daß man falsch gehandelt oder gedacht hat... egal wie oft... man muß nicht einmal Christ sein, damit es so ist. Eine Seele zu haben, reicht völlig aus. Die einzige Bedingung ist wohl nur die Echtheit der Reue..."

Sie schwiegen lange, nachdem Snape das gesagt hatte und irgendwann zog Malfoy wortlos seinen Zaubestab und begann damit, Kerze für Kerze an dem Baum zu entzünden. Nachdem die ersten Flammen leuchteten, begann Severus, ihm dabei zu helfen. Wortlos entzündeten sie Kerze um Kerze und tauchten die Halle damit in ein beinahe unwirklich warmes Licht.

Kurz bevor sie die letzten Kerzen in der Spitze erreichten, hielt Lucius noch einmal inne und sah Severus an.

„Bereust du, was wir tun?"

Den Arm mit dem Zauberstab, wie Lucius, weiter auf die Tanne gerichtet, erwiderte Snape den Blick und zögerte...

„Ich... ich denke ja... und du?"

Auch der Blonde hatte einfach nur in der Bewegung innegehalten und überlegte jetzt kurz. Aber dann nickte er kaum sichtbar.

„Ja... aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ändern sollte... trotzdem ist die Antwort ‚ja'... meinst du, daß uns das alles tatsächlich irgendwann einmal vergeben wird? Egal von wem?"

Seine Frage war vollkommen ernst gemeint und man konnte in seine Augen sehen, daß allein die Vorstellung, daß es so sein könnte, ihn aufwühlte, obwohl er nach außen völlig ruhig wirkte.

„Wenn es so ist...", erklärte Snape „Dann haben wir es ihm zu verdanken..." Er senkte den Arm mit dem Zauberstab und hielt Malfoy sein Glas zum Anstoßen hin.

„Auf diesen Jesus von Nazareth"

Malfoy stieß mit seinem Glas dagegen.

„Auf Jesus."

Beide tranken einen tiefen Schluck und wandten sich dann wieder der Tanne zu, um gemeinsam die letzten Kerzen in der Spitze des Baumes zu entzünden, während im Hintergrund Narcissa unhörbar leise die Türe wieder schloß, durch die sie eigentlich zu den Männern hatte gehen wollen.

Das Lächeln, das sie trug, konnte man nur mit einem einzigen Wort beschreiben.

...weihnachtlich...


	18. 18 Dezember

**18. Dezember**

**Das perfekte Geschenk**

(artis.magica)

Hermine zog ihn mit sich. Nur widerwillig ließ er sich über den Weihnachtsmarkt führen. Menschenmengen, die drängelten, schoben und ihn ständig anrempelten.

„Und das soll schön sein?", grummelte Severus vor sich hin und schüttelte immer wieder entschieden den Kopf, als sie ihm wohl schon zum tausendsten Mal ein Schal, eine Mütze, einen Pullover und was auch immer unter die Nase hielt und behauptete, sie hätte jetzt das perfekte Geschenk für ihn gefunden.

Was sie sich nur dabei dachte, für solche Kinkerlitzchen hatte er nun wahrlich keinen Nerv. Er sah sie streng von der Seite her an und schenkte ihr einen vernichtenden Blick. Ja, wenn sie an einem Zutatenladen für Zaubertränke vorbeikommen würden… Aber all das hier interessierte ihn nun wirklich nicht.

Hermine lächelte in sich hinein. Sie wusste genau, dass er fürchterlich genervt war. Es grenzte ja schon an ein Wunder, dass er sich dazu herabgelassen hatte, sich mit ihr in die laute Menge zu stürzen. Sie rechnete es ihm hoch an, wusste sie doch, dass er es nur ihr zuliebe getan hatte.

Severus fröstelte, als Hermine zum x-ten Mal an einer der weihnachtlich geschmückten Häuschen stehengeblieben war. Er verzog das Gesicht, seine Hände und Füße fühlten sich an, als wären sie schon erfroren und er bedauerte sehr, dass er nicht doch seinen Winterumhang umgelegt hatte. Er zog die Brauen zusammen. Wer hätte denn gedacht, dass es auch so lange dauern würde.

‚Weiber', dachte er grimmig, ‚noch einmal bekommt sie mich ganz bestimmt nicht mehr hierher.'

Zum Weiterdenken kam er nicht, denn Hermine hatte ihn schon mit sich gezerrt. An einem kleinen fast unscheinbaren Stand blieben sie stehen. Lauter kleine Päckchen in wundervollen Farben lagen zuhauf und waren aufgestapelt. Hermine beugte sich vor und flüsterte der alten Frau hinter dem Stand etwas zu. Diese nahm ein winziges Päckchen von einem der Stapel und reichte es Hermine.

Severus beobachtete mit zusammengezogenen Brauen diese merkwürdige Szene. Als Hermine sich ihm wieder zuwandte und ihm lächelnd in die Augen sah, wurde er doch ein wenig unruhig. Severus zog eine Braue in die Höhe und neigte den Kopf.

„Was?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Hermine reichte ihm das Päckchen. Verwundert nahm er es aus ihrer Hand.

„Dies ist mein Geschenk für dich", sagte sie leise.

„Es ist aber noch nicht Weihnachten", protestierte er und drehte die Schachtel langsam in den Händen.

„Öffne es", sagte sie leise.

Severus schüttelte das Päckchen und lauschte daran. Nichts zu hören.

„Nun mach es schon auf", rief sie lachend ob seines Misstrauens. „Bist du denn gar nicht neugierig?"

„Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass du mir keine Ruhe lassen würdest bevor ich es nicht geöffnet habe…", sagte er lächelnd und löste endlich die Schleife.

Hermine trat ungeduldig auf der Stelle.

Endlich hob er das Deckelchen und schlug das Seidenpapier auseinander.

Für einen Augenblick starrte er ungläubig in das Schächtelchen in seinen Händen, dann sah er auf und direkt in Hermines forschende Augen.

Seine Augen leuchteten auf. Ohne ein einziges Wort beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie unendlich zärtlich auf die Lippen. Hermines Herz schlug heftig gegen ihre Rippen. Noch nie hatte er sie in der Öffentlichkeit geküsst. Sie gab den Kuss leidenschaftlich zurück.

Als sie sich wieder lösten fragte er flüsternd: „Wirklich wahr?"

Hermine nickte lächelnd.

„Wirklich wahr."

Severus nahm aus dem Päckchen zwei winzige Schuhe und stellte sie auf seine Handfläche und stellte fest: „Das ist ein perfektes Geschenk."


	19. 19 Dezember

**19. Dezember**

**In der Weihnachtsbäckerei**

**von fee-morgana**

Ein munteres Weihnachtslied vor sich hin summend stand er in der Küche. Zwischendurch tippte er sich nachdenklich an die Lippen. Er begutachtete das Mehl, wog den Zucker, holte das Fett, schlug ein Ei auf und roch daran. Seine Finger glitten über die verschiedenen Weihnachtsgewürze. Mit einem erfreuten Laut quittierte er, als er endlich das Gewünschte gefunden hatte.  
Lange Zeit war er beschäftigt. Mischte Zutaten, las ein Rezept, stach Plätzchen aus, formte anderes Gebäck mit der Hand oder einem Löffel. Ein Blech nach dem anderen füllte sich und verschwand für kurze oder auch längere Zeit im Backofen.  
Sogar große Platten Lebkuchen waren dabei, die er mit einer gehörigen Portion Zuckerguss zusammenklebte.  
Schließlich dekorierte er mit großer Hingabe jedes einzelne seiner Werke. Völlig versunken in seine Arbeit, bemerkte er nicht, wie sich die Küchentür öffnete und leise jemand hinter ihn trat. Erst als sich eine Hand sanft auf seine Schulter legte, wandte er den Blick über seine Schulter.  
Albus Dumbledore warf Minerva McGonagall einen funkelnden himmelblauen Blick über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille zu. Sie beugte sich tief über seine Schulter.  
„Bekomme ich einen?", bat sie und deutete auf eine Schüssel.  
Mit zustimmendem Brummen langte Albus nach den Vanillekipferln und schob ihr einen in den Mund.  
„Mhh", murmelte sie kauend. „Himmlisch." Dann nahm sie sich noch ein mit Schokolade überzogenes Stück Spritzgebäck. „Die schmecken eindeutig besser, als die magischen Weihnachtskekse aus dem Honigtopf."  
Albus nahm sich eine Kokosmakrone. „Außer dir und Poppy weiß das aber niemand aus dem Kollegium zu würdigen."  
Er legte den Kopf schief und versetzte die schwarze Katze, die das Dach des Lebkuchenhauses zierte. Dann drapierte er noch zwei Kinder und eine bucklige alte Frau davor.  
Minerva lachte. „Die sind eben keine Feinschmecker. Weißt du was, ich räume schon mal ein wenig für dich auf." Sie nahm Albus ein Gummibärchen aus der Hand, das er gerade auf dem Schornstein befestigen wollte, und fing sich damit einen missbilligenden Blick ein.  
Er langte in die Schüssel und nahm ein Neues, betrachtete es und steckte es sich schließlich selbst in den Mund. Erst das Dritte fand den Weg auf das Lebkuchenhaus.  
„Oh das wäre wunderbar, Minerva! Dann kann ich mich vorher noch in einen vorzeigbaren Zustand versetzen", erwiderte er, während er nach der Tülle griff, um mithilfe des Zuckergusses lange Eiszapfen zu modellieren.  
„Ach weißt du, Albus", begann Minerva, während ihr Blick an ihm hinunterglitt, „ich finde ich, dass dir das Outfit der Muggelkonditoren richtig gut steht. Irgendwie gehört das doch dazu."  
„Meinst du?", fragte Dumbledore und besah sich seine schwarz-weiß-karierte Hose, die voller Puderzucker war. Dann musterte er die weiße Jacke mit der doppelten Knopfreihe und dem Stehkragen sowie den unzähligen Teig- und Schokoladenflecken. Schließlich befühlte er seine gestärkte hohe Mütze.  
„Ich glaube, du hast Recht", befand er. „In diesem Jahr lasse ich das zur Weihnachtsfeier des Kollegiums an. Die Flecken kann ich schließlich mit einem Zauber beseitigen. Aber jetzt muss ich mich beeilen. Die Honigprinten sind noch nicht fertig."  
Summend wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu, während Minerva sich leise vor sich hinlächelnd daran machte, aufzuräumen.


	20. 20 Dezember

**20. Dezember**

**Der Winterschmetterling**

_by Se.Ka.Ya./Noir13_

_1969_

Kinderlachen hallte leise in der kalten Luft wieder. Kaum hatten die beiden Kinder bemerkt, dass ihr Lachen laut war, hörten sie auf. Doch ihre Augen waren noch immer voller Freude.

"Wir sollten leiser sein", meinte der schwarzhaarige Junge mit einem fast schon unsicheren Blick in Richtung der Häuser in der Nähe des Spielplatzes. "Sie werden nicht wollen, dass wir uns treffen..."

"Ach, komm schon, Sev!", lachte das Mädchen. "Keiner wird uns bemerken – es ist Heiligabend!"

Severus nickte vorsichtig, nicht ganz überzeugt, doch er wollte keinen Streit. Nicht an Weihnachten, nicht mit Lily Evans. Außerdem hatte sie recht: Niemand würde rauskommen um diese Zeit. Natürlich würden sie bald nach Hause müssen, doch man würde sie nicht zusammen sehen. Lilys Eltern wollten nicht, dass Lily mit ihm zusammen spielte. Er war zu seltsam für sie. Wenigstens dachte Lily nicht genauso.

"Uh-hu, schau mal!"

Severus sah auf und sah, wie Lily versuchte, mit ihrem in der Kälte sichtbaren Atem Figuren in die Luft zu pusten. Natürlich funktionierte es nicht, aber trotz allem versuchte auch Severus es. Es ging schließlich nicht darum, Erfolg zu haben – es ging um den Spaß!

"Schau mal, schau mal!", rief Lily aufgeregt und deutete in die Luft. "Das sieht aus wie ein Schmetterling!"

"Schade nur, dass es Winter ist...", murmelte Severus nachdenklich, während sich Lilys Schmetterling in der Luft verlor. "Da gibt es keine echten Schmetterlinge."

Lily sah ihn einen Augenblick lang fast schon irritiert an. Dann lachte sie.

"Aber Sev, _natürlich_ gibt es Schmetterlinge! Du hast doch gerade erst einen gesehen!"

Severus blinzelte. Lily lachte noch mehr und deutete mit einer wedelnden Bewegung in die Luft. Severus folgte stumm ihrer Bewegung, gab aber noch immer keinen Ton von sich. Auch sonst zeigte er keine Anzeichen, dass er verstand, was sie meinte.

"Der Schmetterling", meinte Lily, langsam fast schon beleidigt. "Ich hab ihn dir doch gerade gezeigt! Er ist gerade davongeflogen."

"Du meinst...?", fragte Severus verwirrt.

"Natürlich." Lily seufzte. "Sev, du hast keine Phantasie."

"Hab ich nicht...?"

Severus sah mit einem fast schon bedrückten Blick zu Boden. Lily stand schweigend daneben. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie in Schweigen verfielen. Meist war es kein bedrückendes Schweigen, aber manchmal, so wie jetzt, dann war es Severus unangenehm.

"Du, Sev, ich glaube –"

"Schau mal", unterbrach Severus Lily und deutete auf seine Handfläche. "Dein Schmetterling... er ist zurückgekommen!"

Lily beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne, um besser sehen zu können. Dann sah sie auf und Severus direkt ins Gesicht. Sie lächelte.

"Du hast Recht", meinte sie. "Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich gehen – pass auf ihn für mich auf, ja?"

Severus nickte, während er ihr mit der anderen Hand zum Abschied winkte. Während Lily hinter einer verschneiten Hecke verschwand, blickte Severus wieder auf seine Hand, wo die kleinen, zierlichen Schneeflocken, die die Form eines Schmetterlings bildeten, langsam schmolzen.

"Ich passe auf ihn auf, Lily", sagte er laut in die Stille hinein, bevor auch er sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte. "Ich passe auf deinen kleinen Winterschmetterling auf."

_1981_

Der Atem stieg als weißer Nebel vor ihm hoch, während er schweigend auf das schneebedeckte Grab vor sich blickte. Der Schriftzug, der den Namen verriet, war nur mit Mühe unter dem Schnee zu erkennen, doch er brauchte es nicht. Er wusste, wer dort lag. Er wusste es und aus diesem Grund war er hier – er musste noch etwas tun.

"Erinnerst du dich noch?", fragte er mit einem melancholischen Blick. "Damals, Heiligabend?"

Er lauschte ein wenig in die Stille, doch natürlich bekam er keine Antwort. Er war allein. Nur das leise Rauschen des Windes war zu hören, das Knirschen des Schnees, der alles bedeckte. Es gab nichts in dieser weißen Welt, was ein Geräusch machte, nichts lebendiges außer ihm.

"Du hast gesagt, ich sei phantasielos...", murmelte er abwesend. "Erinnerst du dich? 'Sev, du hast keine Phantasie.' Das hast du gesagt. Ich weiß es immer noch, siehst du? Wort für Wort, ich habe es nie vergessen. Dabei hast du es mir immer wieder gesagt – ich erinnere mich aber nur an diesen einen Tag, so, als wäre es gestern." Er seufzte. "Ich denke, du hattest in den meisten Fällen recht, ich bin wirklich phantasielos. Nur..."

Er betrachtete die Schneeflocken, die sanft vom Himmel fielen. Ein paar fanden ihren Weg zu seiner Hand, wo sie schließlich langsam schmolzen.

"...dein Schmetterling", bemerkte er schließlich. "Dein wunderschöner Winterschmetterling. Ich sollte auf ihn aufpassen, erinnerst du dich?"

Er sah wieder auf den Grabstein. Einen Augenblick lang verharrte er in dieser Position, bevor er sich in den Schnee kniete und den Schnee vom Namenszug wischte. 'Lily Potter, geb. Evans' war darauf zu lesen. Er lächelte traurig.

"Weißt du, ich habe jeden Winter darauf gewartet, dass du mich fragst, was aus ihm geworden ist. Manchmal hab ich auch schon gedacht, dass ich mir das nur eingebildet habe. Aber sieh her." Er hob vorsichtig seine Hand, worauf ein paar Schneeflocken so gefallen waren, dass sie die Form eines Schmetterlings annahmen. "Er war immer hier. Er ist nie davongeflogen, er war immer hier."

Er stand wieder auf und strich sich abwesend den Schnee vom Umhang. Dann wandte er sich um, um zu gehen. Bevor er jedoch ging, drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um.

"Ich werde weiter auf ihn aufpassen, Lily, bis du sagst 'Sev, lass ihn fliegen!' – bis dahin werde ich auf ihn aufpassen, jedes Jahr, jeden Winter."

Dann ging er.


	21. 21 Dezember

**21. Dezember**

Über eigene Schatten springen

von Kira Gmork

"Eigentlich hatte ich nicht gedacht, dass du das ernst meinst, Severus", sagte der Blonde zu seinem Freund und seine eisblauen Augen fixierten sein Gegenüber.

Severus Snape war in einen warmen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt und ließ seinen Blick nun über eine Reihe karger Bäume schweifen.

"Wir nehmen den da", entschied er. Nur wenige Sekunden später ließ er den Umhang von seinen Schultern gleiten, so dass er trotz der Kälte nur noch im langärmeligen dunklen Hemd dastand.

"Nachher denkt noch jemand, dass du dir einen Weihnachtsbaum in deinen Kerker holst", gab Lucius Malfoy zu bedenken.

"Seit wann kümmert es mich, was andere denken?", fragte der Zaubertrankmeister und knöpfte die Manschettenknöpfe der Hemdsärmel auf. "Du kannst gerne gehen, wenn du etwas Besseres vorhast - ich schaffe das auch ohne dich", sagte er zu dem blonden Mann.

"Ich habe nichts Besseres vor. Narcissa ist mit Draco in der Winkelgasse, um Geschenke zu besorgen. Sie wollten mich nicht dabei haben - vermutlich geben sie gerade das halbe Malfoyvermögen für Präsente aus", erwiderte Lucius seufzend.

"Du hast mein tiefstes Mitgefühl", sagte Severus kalt und griff nach der Axt, die die beiden Männer mitgebracht hatten, "es muss schrecklich sein, über ein Vermögen zu verfügen."

Lucius betrachtete seinen Freund, der nun die Axt mit auffallend viel Wucht in den Stamm des Baumes schlug, den er ausgesucht hatte.

"Du weißt, dass du mich jederzeit um Geld bitten kannst," sagte der Blonde. Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen merkte er, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte und er setzte schnell hinterher: "Du brauchst nicht zu bitten. Sag einfach wie viel du haben willst."

Severus löste die Axt wieder aus dem Stamm und ließ sie sinken.

"Ich brauche nichts!", sagte er mit Nachdruck.

Lucius taxierte sein Gegenüber und beobachtete genau dessen Reaktion, als er sagte: "Du könntest es für die Einrichtung eines kleinen privaten Tränkelabors in deinen Räumen benutzen. Ich weiß, dass du schon seit Jahren diesen Wunsch hegst. Du hast doch diesen ungenutzten Raum, in dem du..."

"Ich brauche dein Geld nicht!", knurrte Severus, wich dem Blick des Freundes aus, und schlug die Axt erneut in das Holz. Als er das Werkzeug wieder herauszog, sagte er drohend: "Wenn du nicht davon aufhörst, werde ich es vorziehen, auf deine Gesellschaft zu verzichten."

Lucius nickte verstehend und sagte: "Du hast mir noch einen Drink an deinem Kamin versprochen, also bleibe ich, wenn du irgendwie damit leben kannst."

"Ich kann damit leben", gab Severus knapp zurück und fasste die Axt etwas tiefer am Griff. Er wog das Werkzeug in den Händen und hielt in Gedanken versunken inne, dann blickte er zum Himmel. Eine Schneeflocke landete auf seiner Nase. Lucius schien einen Moment irritiert als er seinen Freund so sah. "Schnee steht dir gut", sagte er und fügte schnell an: "lässt deine Nase nicht ganz so wie der Zinken erscheinen, der sie ist."

Severus ignorierte den Kommentar und fragte statt dessen: "Warum kannst du es einfach nicht lassen, mir mit deinem Geld auf den Sack zu gehen?"

"Weil du sonst niemanden hast, der dir auf den Sack geht...und was wäre die Vorweihnachtszeit schon ohne Stress und ohne jemanden, den man genervt zur Hölle wünscht?"

"Sehr umsichtig von dir, aber ich habe heute morgen Albus schon zur Hölle gewünscht," erwiderte Severus harsch.

Der Blonde schwieg und betrachtete stumm, wie immer mehr Schneeflocken auf Severus dunklem Haar landeten.

"Wie willst du das Holz so schnell trocken bekommen, damit du es heute noch als Kaminholz verwenden kannst?", fragte Lucius.

"Ich werde dafür einen Zauber benutzen", gab der Zaubertrankmeister zurück.

"Und warum benutzt du keinen Zauber, um den verfluchten Baum zu fällen?"

"Weil man manche Dinge einfach selbst tun muss. Man muss spüren, dass man dafür gearbeitet hat, um sie genießen zu können, aber das wird ein Malfoy wohl nie begreifen", sagte Severus herausfordernd.

Lucius sah seinen Freund lange an und schließlich nickte er. Dann streckte er die Hand aus und sagte: "Lass mich weitermachen. Es wird wohl Zeit, dass ich lerne, was es heißt, sich die Dinge zu verdienen. Und wer weiß, Severus...wenn ich in der Lage bin, mir Schwielen an meinen Malfoy-Händen zu holen, vielleicht bist du dann auch irgendwann in der Lage, etwas von mir anzunehmen, ohne den überheblichen Drecksack in mir zu sehen, und verstehst, dass ich dich nicht mit anderen Augen sehe, wenn du dir helfen lässt. Ich setze dies ganz oben auf meine Weihnachtswunschliste", fügte er dann noch hinzu, bevor er ausholte und die Axt im Baumstamm versenkte.

**Ende**


	22. 22 Dezember

**22. Dezember**

Immer das Gleiche

von Angel-of-Mystic

Es war jedes Jahr das Gleiche, selbst hier, wo man es eigentlich nicht erwarten würde.

Konnten sie ihn nicht endlich mit dem ganzen Kram in Ruhe lassen? Es war schon schwer genug, sich damit abzufinden, nicht mehr allein in seinem Haus, bei einem guten Glas Elfenwein und einem guten Buch vor dem Kamin sitzend über alles nachzudenken. Nein, selbst hier mussten sie einen Baum aufstellen, mussten Geschenke verteilen und ihn mit all ihrer Fröhlichkeit auch noch quälen. Er hatte die Nase gestrichen voll, mehr als voll.

Severus Snape wollte auch im Himmel seine Ruhe vor all dem weihnachtlichen Gewäsch haben.


	23. 23 Dezember

**23. Dezember**

**Sei vorsichtig mit deinen Wünschen**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1_

_A/N: Ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an Alcina von Steinsberg, die so nett war und die Story gebetat hat! Was die Story angeht: Vorsicht Schmalzgefahr:)_

-o-o-o-

Weihnachten - Fest der Liebe!  
Mit einer Grimasse, als sei ihm speiübel, verließ Severus unbemerkt den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Averys Stimme klang ihm noch in den Ohren: „… werde ich mit dem neuen Besen, den ich bekomme, erst einmal…" Die Tür, die mit einem sanften Klacken ins Schloss fiel, schnitt den Rest des Satzes ab.

Severus stürmte hinaus, durch die Hallen im Gebiet der Slytherins nach oben, zum großen Eingangstor und nach draußen in die Kälte. Dieses Gehabe um Weihnachten, diese vielen Lügen! Snape wusste nur zu gut, dass Avery sich nicht auf das Fest freute, dass seine Tante für ihre großzügigen Geschenke eine Gegenleistung von ihrem Neffen verlangte, die er nur ungern erfüllte.

Auch andere Slytherins, die begeistert von Familie und schönen Feiern sprachen, machten sich oft nur selbst etwas vor. Er wusste, dass die meisten Eltern in dieser Zeit mit anderen Dingen wie zum Beispiel Reinblut-Partys beschäftigt waren. Für ihre Kinder hatten sie keine Zeit. Sie speisten sie stattdessen mit teuren Geschenken und Versprechen die sie nicht einhalten würden ab, damit sie sich ruhig verhielten. Es gab nur wenige, die wirklich Grund hatten, sich auf die Ferien zu freuen.

Für Severus selbst gab es keine Vorfreude auf Geschenke, denn sein Vater sah dies als Verschwendung an. Wenn seine Mutter ihm etwas zuzustecken versuchte, so mussten sie beide höllisch aufpassen, dass er sie nicht dabei erwischte. Und es gab auch nichts zu verschönern an der Tatsache, dass seine Eltern bestimmt wieder einen guten Grund fänden, sich zu streiten. Und wie meistens in solchen Fällen würde sein Vater schließlich das Haus verlassen, um erst spät abends mit schlechter Laune, lauter Stimme und unsicheren Schritten wieder aufzutauchen.

Aus diesem Grund hatte Severus sich vor Jahren entschieden, Weihnachten lieber in Hogwarts zu verbringen. Denn hier war seine Zuflucht.  
Er hasste Weihnachten und alles, was damit im Zusammenhang stand.

Es war bereits dunkel draußen und so kalt, dass er meinte, die kleinen Wolken, die sein Atem bildete, müssten ihm jeden Moment an den Lippen festfrieren. Severus ging mit geübter Sicherheit über die unebenen Steine, vorbei an Hagrids Hütte Richtung Verbotenem Wald und fröstelte in seinem dünnen Umhang.

Wünsche! Das war sowieso so eine Sache. Materielle Dinge, wie Besen, Süßigkeiten oder besonderes magisches Utensil interessierten ihn nicht wirklich. Und sich andere Dinge zu wünschen, verbot er sich selbst. Er hatte hart daran gearbeitet, sich soweit zu bringen, dass er in so einem Fall sofort an etwas anderes dachte.

Wenn er aber doch – und das gegen seine feste Absicht, so wie jetzt – mit seinen Gedanken dieses Thema streifte, dann gingen seine Wünsche, seine Sehnsüchte in eine ganz andere Richtung. Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, erschien das Bild von einem Mädchen vor seinem geistigen Auge: grüne Augen, deren Strahlen selbst den dunkelsten Raum mit Licht füllen konnten, rote Haare, lang und wie feinste Seide und ein Lächeln …

Sie waren Freunde, ja, und er wusste diese Freundschaft zu schätzen, aber dennoch blieb diese Sehnsucht, und ehe ihm bewusst wurde, was er tat, flüsterte er: „Ich wünschte, sie würde mich küssen, nur ein einziges Mal!"

Es knackte leise im Unterholz, nur wenige Schritte vor ihm, und Severus zuckte zusammen. Mit seinem Zauberstab beleuchtete er die Stelle, doch zum Vorschein kam nur ein harmloser Bowtruckle, der gerade versuchte, einen Käfer zu fangen.

Beruhigt steckte Snape seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und lief zitternd zurück zum Schloss. Ein leises Kichern ertönte an der gleichen Stelle, die kurz zuvor vom Licht des Zauberstabs beleuchtet worden war, und ein kleines, etwa handgroßes Wichtelmännchen rieb sich die Hände und schnippte vergnügt mit den Fingern.

-o-o-o-

Nur wenige Tage später, am Nachmittag, sah man einen ausnahmsweise lächelnden Severus Snape über die Gänge zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke eilen. Ein glücklicher Zufall und Snapes großes Können im Fach Zaubertränke hatten ihm eine einmalige Gelegenheit beschert: Professor Slughorn, der Zaubertränkelehrer, hatte ihn und Lily Evans mit dem Brauen einen außerordentlich komplizierten Trankes für den Unterricht betraut. Dass Severus hierbei sowohl Potter als auch Black, was die Fähigkeiten des Brauens anging, (wieder einmal) übertroffen hatte, war ein weiterer Pluspunkt des Ganzen.

Allein mit Lily! Fern von hämischen Blicken und bissigen Bemerkungen über Verrat am eigenen Haus von Gryffindors oder Slytherins. Niemand würde sie stören, und das Hantieren mit Zaubertrankzutaten würde ihm die nötige Sicherheit geben, wenn Lilys Nähe ihn mal wieder aus der Fassung zu bringen drohte.

Severus' Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, als er den kleinen Nebenraum betrat.  
Lily war bereits anwesend und goss gerade kochendes Wasser auf die getrockneten Mugwurzblätter. Eine widerspenstige Strähne, die sie sich hinter das Ohr geklemmt hatte, löste sich bei dem Eifer, den sie an den Tag legte. Als sie ihren Freund bemerkte, schaute sie auf und lächelte ihn an. „Hallo Sev!"

Severus fühlte eine wohlige Wärme in sich aufsteigen.  
Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, musste allerdings schlucken und brachte nur ein heiseres: „Hallo Lily!" als Antwort hervor. Um sich seine Befangenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, griff er sofort nach dem Zaubertrankbuch, das aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch lag. Es war Lilys Exemplar und im Gegensatz zu seinem makellos sauber, ohne Eselsohren und Eintragungen.

Das erinnerte ihn an etwas und er meinte: „Ich habe festgestellt, dass man bei der Schlaf- und der Bertonabohne mehr Saft erhält, wenn man sie mit der stumpfen Seite eines Dolchs zerdrückt. Siehst du, so!" Mit vollem Eifer demonstrierte er ihr, was er meinte. Das Hantieren mit den Zaubertrankzutaten brachte die gewünschte Wirkung und ließ ihn ruhiger und wieder sicher werden.

Lily reagierte sofort und fing die Flüssigkeit mit einer Schale auf. „Das ist ja viel mehr Saft, als beim Zerschneiden entsteht. Woher weißt du das?", fragte Lily wissbegierig. „Das kann nicht bekannt sein, sonst hätten sie längst das Rezept verändert."  
„Ach, ich experimentiere gern ein wenig." Snape versuchte bescheiden zu klingen, was ihm nicht ganz gelang, denn ihre Anerkennung tat ihm mehr als gut.

Sie arbeiteten den ganzen Nachmittag Hand in Hand und es klappte so hervorragend, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan. Manchmal ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, dass sie sich berührten, und allein für diese Momente hatte sich der Tag gelohnt.

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte Severus sich wohl. Hier in Hogwarts, umgeben von dem, was sein Lieblingsfach ausmachte, zusammen mit Lily – das war unbeschreiblich, … es fühlte sich an wie Heimat, ein Zuhause. Der junge Slytherin wünschte sich, er könnte die Zeit anhalten.

Doch genau in dem Augenblick schaute Lily auf die Uhr. „Oh weh, es ist höchste Zeit. Wir verpassen das Abendbrot!" Rasch räumten sie ihren Arbeitsplatz auf.

Vor der Tür hielt Severus an und deutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung an vorzugehen. Doch stattdessen blieb sie dicht vor ihm stehen und schaute ihn an. Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten auf. „Du warst so anders heute, so freundlich und nett, ohne Vorbehalte und nicht so grimmig, wie du sonst oft bist. Warum kannst du nicht immer so sein?"

Verwirrt schaute er sie an und wollte gerade antworten, als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihr Gesicht sich seinem näherte. Dann spürte er ihre Lippen auf seinem Mund, ganz zart und weich. Er konnte gar nicht anders, er erwiderte den Kuss, legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie ganz nahe zu sich heran. Die Welt schien stehen zu bleiben und alle Glückseligkeit der Erde sich ganz allein auf sie beide zu konzentrieren.

Als Lily den Kuss beendete und sich von ihm löste, hatte Severus Schwierigkeiten, wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu kehren. Wie benommen stand er neben ihr, seine eine Hand noch immer in der ihren, während sein Herz vor lauter Freude so laut und heftig schlug, dass es bestimmt im ganzen Schloss zu hören war. Er konnte nicht sprechen, stattdessen hob er die Hand und streichelte ihr zart über die Wange.

In einvernehmlichem Schweigen betraten sie den Gang, der sie nach oben zur Großen Halle führte. So ganz auf Lily fixiert, entging Severus, dass sie nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr alleine waren.

Erst als ein hämisches Gelächter hinter ihnen ertönte, nahm er Mulciber und Avery wahr, die rasch näher kamen. Sofort versteifte sich Snape und ging schneller, doch es war bereits zu spät.

„Sieh an, Snape und das Schlammblut! Was macht sie hier? Du gibst dich doch nicht etwa ernsthaft mit ihr ab, oder? So ein bisschen Spaß ist natürlich was anderes, solange sie weiß, wo ihr Platz ist, nämlich unten." Averys Grinsen wurde noch verschlagener.

„Lass sie, wir haben gerade an Slughorns Zaubertrank gearbeitet!" Severus wusste, es hatte keinen Sinn, sich hier und jetzt mit den beiden anzulegen. Sein Status in der Hierarchie der Slytherins war noch nicht so hoch angesiedelt, dass er es wagte, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass Lily eine Ausnahme war. Hoffentlich kam er dazu, Lily rechtzeitig alles zu erklären. Die Freundin, die zuerst noch angriffslustig geschaut hatte, kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie seine Worte hörte. Sie schien auf etwas zu warten und als das nicht geschah, entgegnete sie mit lauter Stimme:

„Ja, genau, wir haben nur was für den Unterricht erarbeitet. Sonst nichts! Und jetzt sind wir fertig damit." Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie an Severus vorbei und stürmte davon.

Mulciber und Avery sahen ihn gespannt an. Doch Severus Snape war nicht umsonst Slytherin. In diesem Haus war das oberste Gebot, sich niemals etwas anmerken zu lassen, sonst überlebte man dort nicht lange. Also setzte er eine gleichgültige Miene auf, obwohl sich sein Inneres schmerzhaft zusammenzog und alles in ihm danach strebte, ihr zu folgen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hey, Av, wie war das noch mit diesem Besen, den du dir wünscht?", lenkte Snape die Gedanken seiner Begleiter in eine andere Richtung.

Während die beiden sich darauf hin lebhaft über Rennbesen ausließen, verfluchte Severus sich selbst und hätte sich vor Wut in den eigenen Hintern treten können. Wie sollte er das je wieder gut machen?

Er brauchte einen Ausweg, schnell! Es musste doch… halt, es war doch möglich… denn niemand außer ihnen beiden war dabei… ein Vergessenszauber! Doch dieser würde, um korrekt zu wirken, sich logischerweise nicht nur auf ihren Ärger, sondern auch auf den Auslöser beziehen. Sie würde den Kuss vergessen, das, was ab jetzt seine schönste Erinnerung sein würde. Es sei denn, er benutzte den Zauber auch bei sich selbst.

Nein, auf keinen Fall! Bei Lily musste es sein, denn er wollte wenigstens ihre Freundschaft nicht verlieren. Doch er selbst wollte diese Erinnerung behalten. Schweren Herzens, aber mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck setzte Severus seinen Weg fort.

**Ende**


	24. 24 Dezember

**24. Dezember**

_**Die Schreiberlinge wünschen euch allen ein schönes und friedvolles Weihnachtsfest!**_

_Habt lieben Dank für eure Reviews und wir hoffen, dass unser Kalender euch so manchen Tag des Wartens verkürzen konnte. Vielleicht sehen wir uns auch im nächsten Jahr beim Adventskalender, oder ihr schaut mal in unsere anderen Gemeinschaftsprojekte, die ihr ebenfalls unter dem Autorennamen Schreiberlinge findet. _

_Und nun haben wir noch ein extra großes Päckchen für euch geschnürt - viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Doppeldrabble**

**Advent**

artis.magica

Severus stand am Fenster und sah in die Dämmerung hinaus.

Dichte Flocken fielen vom Himmel und hüllten die Welt in ein weißes Kleid, sie nahmen ihr die lauten Töne und machten sie wunderbar still und friedlich.

Der Anblick der tief verschneiten Wälder und Täler gab ihm die Ruhe wieder, die er verloren geglaubt hatte.

Er schloss die Augen. In Gedanken war er bei ihr und er fühlte die Leere wieder, die er im Augenblick ihres Todes gefühlt hatte.

Seine Augen brannten, doch sie blieben trocken. Er hatte das Weinen lange verlernt.

Er hatte damals geglaubt, dass nichts ihn trösten könnte. Und doch war da etwas, das ihm unendlichen Halt gab, das ihn immer an sie erinnern würde solange er lebte.

Eine kleine heiße Hand schob sich in seine Faust und zog ihn fordernd mit sich.

Severus wandte sich um. Da stand sie vor ihm, mit großen leuchtenden Augen - ihren Augen, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich bin müde", sagte sie leise.

Ein mildes Lächeln huschte über seine Züge als er die Tochter emporhob und zu Bett brachte.

Ein sanfter Kuss, ein ‚Gute Nacht', eine Umarmung.

Dann zündete er eine Kerze an, nur für sie allein, wie immer im Advent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Schreiberlingers Adventskalender **

**Gedicht „Von drauss' vom Walde" geliehen von Theodor Storm**

**Von Angel-of-Mystic**

Vom Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt komm ich her;

Ich muss euch sagen, es weihnachtet sehr!

Allüberall auf den Tannenspitzen

Sah ich goldene Lichtlein sitzen;

Und droben aus dem Himmelstor

Sahen mit großen Augen Snape und Lupin hervor;

Und wie ich strolcht' durch den finsteren Tann,

da rief mit heller Stimme die Lily mich an:

„Angel-of-Mystic", rief sie, „Alte Gesell'

Hebe die Beine und spute dich schnell"

Die Kerzen fangen zu brennen an,

das Himmelstor ist aufgetan,

Alt und Jung sollen nun

Von der Jagd des Lebens einmal ruhn;

Denn das Christkind will hinab zu Erden,

Denn es soll wieder Weihnachten werden!"

Ich sprach: „O was für eine liebe Dame Lily doch ist,

meine Reise fast zu Ende ist.

Ich soll nur noch in dieses Reich der ffs hier statt,

wo' s eitel gute Kinder hat."

„Hast denn das Säcklein auch bei dir?"

Ich sprach: „Das Säcklein, das ist hier:

Denn Geschichten von Zauberwesen

Wollen fromme Kinder gerne lesen

."

„Hast denn die Rute auch bei dir?"

Ich sprach: „Die Rute, die ist hier;

Doch für die Kinder nur, die Schlechten,

die trifft sie auf den Teil, den rechten."

Dame Lily sprach: „So ist es recht;

So geh mit Merlin, mein treuer Knecht."

Vom Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt komm ich her;

Ich muss euch sagen, es weihnachtet sehr!

Nun sprecht, wie ich's hierinnen find!

Sind's gute Kind, sind's böse Kind?

Für gute Kind gibt's jeden Tag ein Geschichtlein fein,

böse Kind schauen in die Röhre rein.

Wir vom Schreiberlinger lassen uns nicht lumpen

Und schreiben für euch, auch wenn wir uns Ideen pumpen,

So freut euch an den Zeilen fein

Und schreibt uns doch ein review klein.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Einsame Herzen**

**von fee-morgana**

Es war das erste Weihnachtsfest ohne ihren Mann.  
Es war schon lange abzusehen gewesen, dass er sterben würde. Die Krankheit war unaufhaltsam. Er hatte noch ein ganzes Jahr länger gelebt, als die Heiler im St. Mungos vorausgesagt hatten, doch am Ende ging es trotzdem viel zu schnell. Zehn Monate waren seither vergangen und noch immer fühlte sie sich einsam.  
Deswegen war sie war Heiligabend in Hogwarts geblieben, anstatt allein zu Hause zu sein. Hier in der großen Halle herrschte allein schon durch die üppige Dekoration wenigstens Weihnachtsstimmung. Das kleine Grüppchen aus wenigen Schülern und Lehrern saß fröhlich vor dem wunderbaren Festmahl, das die Hauselfen zubereitet hatten. Der Kloß in ihrer Kehle hatte sich im Laufe des Abends ein wenig gelöst und sie beteiligte sich sogar an der Unterhaltung.  
Doch als sie am Ende des Abends schließlich die Eingangshalle durchquerte, kam die Traurigkeit zurück. Kurz entschlossen trat sie durch das Schlossportal ins Freie. Die Luft war klirrend kalt und die mondbeschienenen Schlossgründe dick verschneit. Fröstelnd legte sie einen Wärmezauber über sich und stapfte durch den Schnee zum See hinunter. Die frische Luft und die Bewegung taten ihr gut. Sie musste sich damit abfinden, in Zukunft allein zu sein. Eigentlich ging es ihr auch recht gut, aber trotzdem fiel es ihr häufig schwer, die Einsamkeit zu ertragen. Niemanden mehr zu haben, mit dem sie ihr Leben, ihre Liebe, einfach alles teilen konnte.  
Sie seufzte tief und hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht.  
„Was ist los?", fragte eine leise Stimme hinter ihr.  
Erschrocken wandte sie sich um. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass außer ihr noch jemand hier draußen war.  
„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Septima?" Severus Snape klang ehrlich besorgt. „Vorhin in der Großen Halle erschien mir noch alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen."  
Sie bemühte sich um ein Lächeln. „Danke, Severus. Es geht schon wieder. Es ... ist nur das erste Weihnachtsfest ohne Philipp und ..." Sie brach ab. Plötzlich spürte sie ein unwillkommenes Brennen in ihren Augen. Sofort wandte sie sich ab.  
Heiße Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Sie machte einen Schritt, um zu gehen, doch Snape hielt sie an der Schulter zurück. Irritiert drehte sie sich zu ihm. Er zog ein Taschentuch aus seinem Umhang und reichte es ihr.  
„Hier. Ich glaube, das brauchen Sie", sagte er sanft.  
„Danke", meinte sie mit belegter Stimme und griff danach. Sie putzte sich ausgiebig die Nase. Ihr Gefühlsausbruch war ihr sehr unangenehm. Eigentlich hielt sie ihr Privatleben vollkommen aus dem Schulalltag heraus. Sie schluckte.  
„Lassen Sie uns ein Stück zusammen gehen", schlug Snape in diesem Moment vor.  
Kurz legte er seine Hand auf ihren Rücken, um sie dazu zu bewegen, mit ihm zu kommen. Etwas zögernd setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Eine Weile schritten sie wortlos nebeneinander her, bis Septima unvermittelt zu reden begann.  
Sie erzählte zusammenhanglos: Von Phil, von seiner Krankheit, von ihrem Leben mit und ohne ihn, von ihren Gefühlen. Und davon, dass sie weder das Alleinsein fürchtete, noch Angst davor hatte, ihr Leben nicht bewältigen zu können, aber wie sehr sie sich nach Nähe und Geborgenheit sehnte.  
Sie wusste nicht, warum sie das tat, aber sie spürte, wie unendlich gut es ihr tat, das alles einmal auszusprechen. Mit jedem Wort, das über ihre Lippen kam, fühlte sie sich besser.  
Snape war einfach nur da, hörte zu und stellte manchmal eine gänzlich unaufdringliche Frage.  
Als sie sich schließlich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss machten, war es bereits sehr spät.  
„Es kam gerade tatsächlich so vor, als wollten Sie mich aufmuntern, Severus", sagte sie, während er das Portal aufschwingen ließ.  
Snape hob mokant eine Braue. „Wie lange kennen Sie mich schon? Glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde so etwas tun?" Ein feines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
Gemeinsam betraten sie die Eingangshalle.  
„Nein", erwiderte Septima leise lachend. „Eigentlich nicht. Sie könnten immerhin Ihren schlechten Ruf verlieren." Vor der Treppe blieben sie stehen. „Gute Nacht, Severus. Und vielen Dank."  
Unvermittelt hob Snape seine Hand, so als wolle er ihr dichtes, kastanienbraunes Haar berühren. Doch er zog sie wieder zurück und ballte seine Finger zur Faust. Sein Blick flackerte.  
Schließlich suchten seine tiefschwarzen Augen ihre Grünen.  
„Gute Nacht, Sepitma."  
Dann war er verschwunden.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Komm schon!**

(artis.magica)

„Du hast es mir versprochen", sagte Hermine nachdrücklich.

Severus zog für einen Moment die Stirn in Falten.

„Wann soll _das_ denn gewesen sein?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Beim letzten Mal", erwiderte Hermine kokett.

„Mhm", machte er.

„Ach komm schon, es wird bestimmt schön."

„Das hast du damals auch gesagt", brummte er missmutig.

„Aber es war doch schön." Hermine schloss die Augen und sagte lächelnd: „Leise Musik, Kerzen..."

„Schreien, Gerangel, blaue Flecken...", setzte er trocken hinzu.

Hermine sah ihn mit so großen Augen an, dass er nicht anders konnte.

„Also gut", sagte er schließlich, „ich geh ja mit dir auf den Weihnachtsmarkt."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ein ganz normales Weihnachtsfest, oder?**

**Gewidmet Kira Gmork, weil sie die Arbeit mit dem Kalender hatte knuddel von Angel-of-Mystic**

Es war ein wunderschöner Weihnachtsmorgen. Alles war mit einer weißen Schicht überzogen und sah aus, als wäre ein großer Sack Watte verstreut worden. Molly stand schon in der Küche und bereitete das Frühstück zu. Leise vor sich hin pfeifend überwachte sie, wie der Speck in der Pfanne brutzelte. Eigentlich hätten die Zwillinge schon vor Stunden aus London da sein sollen, um wenigstens ein wenig bei den Vorbereitungen für das große Familienessen heute Abend zu helfen. Dass Bill, Ron und Ginny noch nicht da waren, war verständlich, immerhin waren sie verheiratet und hatten Kinder. Fred und George hatten allerdings gesagt, dass sie sich schnell aus London loseisen wollten, aber, bei Merlins Unterhosen, es war Weihnachten und die Beiden waren immer noch nicht da.

Arthur kam in die Küche, küsste seine Frau auf die Wange und nahm sich Kaffee. Seit Bill, Ron und Ginny verheiratet waren, Percy in London und Charlie in Rumänien wohnte, war es still geworden im Hause Weasley. Die Zwillinge kamen ab und an mal zu Besuch, aber ohne Kinder im Haus war es nicht mehr dasselbe.

Arthur lächelte. Sie genossen die Ruhe, keine Frage, aber manchmal vermisste er das Gezanke, die Fragereien, eben die Kinder.

Molly hatte die Stube hergerichtet, ein großer Baum stand geschmückt in der Ecke und Geschenke waren unter ihm platziert. Der Punsch ruhte unter einem Handtuch, der Gänsebraten war schon eingepinselt und wartete auf die Füllung. Molly hatte an alles gedacht. Nach dem Frühstück würde sie noch den Nachtisch backen und dann konnten die Kinder kommen.

„Harry, lässt du Jamie jetzt wohl in Ruhe und kommst mit ihm her? Ich will kein Chaos, keinen Schnee-Sohn und Schneemann!" Ginny stand, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, vor der Weasley' schen Tür und sah Mann und Sohn sich fast im Schnee wälzen. Mit betretenden Gesichtern, die nicht wirklich zogen, kamen die beiden Straftäter und ließen sich von Ginny vom Schnee befreien, ehe sie klopften und eintraten.

„Mom, wir sind da!" rief Ginny und half Klein-James aus seinem Wintermantel. Harry klopfte sich noch restlichen Schnee von der Jacke und trat ins Wohnzimmer.

Arthur und Molly saßen beide in der Stube und tranken Punsch, sahen auf und vor Freude erhellten sich ihre Gesichter. „Ginny, Liebes, lass dich umarmen", Molly zog ihre Tochter in die Arme, küsste Harry kurz auf die Wange und hob ihren Enkel hoch, knuddelte ihn und ließ ihn dann wieder runter, nicht ohne ihm vorher ein kleines Geschenk in die winzigen Hände gedrückt zu haben. Harry begrüßte seine Schwiegermutter und gab seinem Schwiegervater dann die Hand. Ginny sah sich um.

„Wo ist der Rest der Familie?" Molly seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ron und Hermione müssten auch gleich kommen, Bill und Fleur kommen etwas später und die Zwillinge sind schon überfällig. Charlie kann erst morgen kommen, die Drachen haben Schnupfen."

Arthur ergänzte: „Percy kommt erst zum Abendessen, er hat gesagt, er bringt seine Freundin mit." Ginny lachte. „Percy hat ne Freundin?" Arthur grinste. „Ja, diese Ravenclaw, mit der er schon in der Schule ging, erinnert ihr euch? Sie arbeitet nun auch im Ministerium, nettes Mädchen."

„Ja, und die Zwillinge wollen auch ihre Mädchen mitbringen, dass heißt, es wird voll." Molly verdrehte kurz die Augen, als es wieder an der Tür klopfte. Schritte erklangen und die Stubentür wurde aufgerissen. Ron, Hermione und Hugo, ihr kleiner Sohn, standen auf der Schwelle und Jamie kreischte vor Freude beim Anblick seines Cousins.

Ron und Hermione begrüßten die Erwachsenen und setzten sich zu ihnen auf die Couch. Sie lachten über die beiden Kinder, die sich auf dem Boden kabbelten. Bei Punsch und Weihnachtskeksen erzählten sie, wie sie in ein Schneegestöber gekommen waren und erklärten so ihre leichte Verspätung.

Arthur kramte in der Kommode und holte eine mitgenommene, glänzende Scheibe heraus. „Harry, kannst mal helfen?" Er zeigte auf ein Gerät und Harry verstand. Arthur hatte einen Muggel-CD-Player ins Haus geschmuggelt und ihn so modifiziert, dass er ohne Strom auskam. Nach wenigen Minuten, in denen Harry seinem Schwiegervater den Umgang mit dem Gerät erklärte, ertönte leise Weihnachtsmusik. Schweigend hörten sie zu, wie Stevie Wonder das Ave Maria sang.

Es war vielleicht eine halbe Stunde vergangen, als erneut Schritte durch den Flur zu hören waren, und somit die Ankunft von Bill und Fleur nebst Tochter Victoire

ankündigten. Auch sie wurden freundlich begrüßt und in ihre Mitte aufgenommen.

Die Kinder spielten friedlich mit ihren vorgezogenen Weihnachtsgeschenken, die Molly ihnen gegeben hatte, während sich die Erwachsenen leise unterhielten und darauf warteten, dass es Zeit für den Braten wurde, in die Backröhre geschoben zu werden.

Plötzlich ertönten leise Glöckchen, die immer lauter wurden, bis es kaum noch erträglich war. Die kleinen Kinder lachten begeistert, als die Tür zur Stube aufgestoßen wurde und zwei Weihnachtsmänner eintraten. Diese hatte jeder ein rotes Kostüm an und trugen weiße Rauschebärte. Auf ihren Schultern trugen sie große Säcke und in ihren Händen hielten sie jeder eine Rute. Im Schlepptau der beiden rot bekleideten Männer kamen Angelina Johnson und eine hübsche Blondine herein, zweifellos die Begleiterinnen der Zwillinge. Unter großem Hallo wurde Angelina begrüßt, die auch gleich ihre Begleiterin vorstellte: Miss Kira Gmork aus Deutschland. Wie sich herausstellte, war Angelina nun mit Fred zusammen und George hatte sich Kira geangelt. Unter großem Gelächter erzählte Kira, wie sich die beiden kennengelernt hatten.

„Es war auf der Scherzartikel-Messe in Köln, ich gehörte dem Organisations-Komitee an und George hat mich dauernd mit irgendwelchen dummen Fragen belästigt, bis ich ihm mit Flüchen gedroht habe. Dann hat er erst mal stillgehalten, aber jeden abend brachte eine Eule mir Blumen nach Hause und am Abschlusstag hat er mich dann gefragt, ob er mich wiedersehen dürfte. Irgendwie fand ich das süß und hab ja gesagt. Das ist jetzt ein halbes Jahr her."

Die Zwillinge hatten sich unterdessen den Kindern gewidmet und sie mit Scherzartikel für Kleinkinder bei Laune gehalten. Außerdem ertönte alle paar Minuten ein „Ho Ho Ho", was zusätzlich für Gekreische bei den Kindern sorgte.

Je später der Abend wurde, desto mehr überfiel eine bleierne Müdigkeit die Kinder, bis Molly die Drei kurzerhand für eine Stunde in ein zum Kinderzimmer umfunktioniertes Zimmer verfrachtete.

Dann nahm sich Molly die Zwillinge zur Brust. „Warum seid ihr so spät? Ihr hättet doch helfen sollen", schimpfte sie und sah ihre Söhne missmutig an. Arthur unterstützte seine Frau. „Eure Mutter hatte heute viel Arbeit."

Schelmisch wie immer entschuldigten die beiden Übeltäter sich bei Molly und versprachen Besserung. Nach einem Tee und Kuchen, weckte Molly die drei Kinder, die sich noch immer müde an ihre Eltern kuschelten. Dann war es Zeit für das Abendessen und die gesamte Familie Weasley und Potter saßen gemütlich bei Tisch.

Nach dem Essen wurde gemeinsam abgeräumt und Molly verdonnerte die Zwillinge zum Abwasch per Hand, als Strafe, weil sie so spät angekommen waren. Unter Murren machten die beiden sich aber an die Arbeit, das Gesicht von Molly ließ auch keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, was ihnen sonst geblüht hätte. Angelina und Kira leisteten ihnen dabei Gesellschaft und als dies erledigt war, gingen die Vier gemeinsam in die Stube und wurden mit Punsch versorgt. Die Kinder bekamen ihre Geschenke und die Erwachsenen beobachteten sie dabei, wie sie freudestrahlend ihre Päckchen vom Geschenkpapier befreiten.

Die Geschenke von Fred und George für Mutter und Vater fielen großzügig aus, auch Bill, Ron und Ginny wurden reich bedacht. Harry konnte sehen, wie erfolgreich die Zwillinge mit ihrem Geschäft waren und gönnte ihnen den Erfolg auf ganzer Linie. Er selber war auch nicht gerade arm, trotzdem hatten Ginny und er sich nur eine Kleinigkeit geschenkt. Ginny trug mit Stolz eine filigran gearbeitete Goldkette mit einem wunderschönen Granatanhänger und Harry das männliche Gegenstück. Arthur bekam von seinen Kindern Muggel-Artefakte, die er begeistert untersuchte und Molly wurde von den Zwillingen mit einer neuen Ausgabe von „Magischen Hausfrauen heute" bedacht, welches sie auch gleich aufschlug und die ersten Zeilen laß. Angelina und Kira freuten sich, solch nette Menschen zu kennen, die den Wert eines Gegenstandes zu schätzen wussten und wunderten sich über die schelmischen Gesichter der Zwillinge, die immer wieder tuschelten und geheimnisvoll taten. Der Platz unter dem Weihnachtsbaum leerte sich, bis auf zwei identisch aussehende kleine Päckchen, die Fred und George mit je einer Verbeugung an Angelina und Kira weiterreichten.

„Ladies, wenn ihr bitte aufmachen würdet." Fred kniete sich vor Angelina und George tat es seinem Bruder gleich, und beugte das Knie vor seiner Angebeteten.

Angelina riss das Paket auf und zum Vorschein kam ein wunderschöner, schlichter, in Gold gefasster Diamantring. Vor Freude fiel sie Fred um den Hals. „Ja, ja, ja!" rief sie und unter Tränen küsste sie ihn stürmisch.

Kira öffnete ihr Geschenk vorsichtig und ein ähnlicher Ring fiel aus der Schatulle. George hielt den Atem an. Was würde sie sagen? Sie hatten bisher noch nicht darüber gesprochen, aber er für seinen Teil meinte es bitter ernst. Er hatte noch nie eine Frau wie Kira getroffen und liebte sie von ganzem Herzen. Kira sah seine Zweifel und nickte dann, sprachlos vor Glück.

Molly fiel ihren Zwillingen vor Freude über ihre beginnende Seßhaftigkleit um den Hals und begrüßte dann die beiden jungen Frauen als neue Mitglieder der Familie.

Alles in allem war es doch ein ganz normales Weihnachtsfest, oder?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich amüsiere mich nur ein bißchen damit._

**Drabble**

**Geschmack**

**von Alcina vom Steinsberg**

„Das gefällt mir! Was meinst du, Severus?"

Snape verdrehte die Augen angesichts Dumbledores Fund. Der Geschmack des Schulleiters war abgründig.

„Albus, das ist entsetzlich!" _Blümchen! Was dachte er sich! _

„Hm." Traurig legte der Schulleiter seinen Fund zurück. Dann erhellte sich sein Blick. „Ah, dort! Das ist schön!" Er zog das fragliche Objekt hervor, doch Snape verdrehte nur stumm die Augen und stöhnte.

„Auch nicht. Schade." Traurig suchte Dumbledore weiter. Dann hatte er es gefunden.

„Aber das hier! Das ist es!"

„Nein, Albus, und nochmals nein! Minerva wird sich NICHT darüber freuen. Nicht über ein Nachthemd mit Kätzchen und in rosa!"

**Ende**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wintersonnenwende **von Tamsyn

°°°°°°

Diese Story spielt nach „Deathly Hallows"

°°°°°°

Das war sie.

Die dunkelste Nacht des Jahres.

Langsam schritt Harry durch den frischgefallenen, weichen Schnee und hielt den Blick unverwandt auf den schwarzen Himmel gerichtet.

Eine schwere Stille lastete wohltuend auf seinen Ohren, unterbrochen nur von dem knirschenden Geräusch seiner Schritte auf der weißen glatten Fläche.

Sein Atem trieb kleine Dampfwölkchen vor ihm her, die für einen winzigen Augenblick sein Gesicht wärmten, bevor sie es noch kälter als zuvor zurückließen.

Fröstelnd zog er den Umhang enger um sich.

Er wusste nicht so genau, wo er war, er hatte kein Ziel- er wollte einfach nur raus.

Für die Tannen mit ihren malerischen Schneehauben, die sich auf den ausladenden Zweigen verteilten oder für die kahlen Äste der Bäume, die sich bizarr geformt dem Himmel entgegenreckten, hatte er keinen Blick.

Seine Gedanken waren, wie so oft, bei Dingen, die manchmal ein ganzes Leben zurückzuliegen schienen und manchmal scheinbar doch erst gestern geschehen waren.

Die lange, verzweifelte Suche nach den Horkruxen, die Schwierigkeiten, die sich ihnen dabei in den Weg gestellt hatten. Die Verluste, die sie erlitten hatten.

Er dachte an all jene, die sich nicht mehr an der neuen Zeit erfreuen konnten; die es nicht erleben durften, wie alles wieder beginnen konnte- frei von Angst.

Die Schlacht um Hogwarts.

Diese eine Nacht des Kampfes- das war _seine_ dunkelste Nacht gewesen.

Diese Nacht, die ewig zu währen schien, in der ein Schrecken den nächsten jagte, und in der er das Gefühl hatte, rennen zu müssen, um mit all den Ereignissen Schritt halten zu können.

Es war ihm, als hielte diese Nacht bis heute an.

Noch immer tobte die Trauer frisch in ihm, noch immer verursachte das Grauen einen schmerzhaften Knoten in seinem Magen, noch immer nahmen die Schreckmomente ihm den Atem, wenn er daran dachte.

Eine wahrhaft dunkle Nacht- und jetzt schien auch endlich die Natur sie mitbekommen zu haben, endlich passte sie sich an.

Vorbei war der warme Sommer. Was war er ihm, wenn er ihm die Kälte nicht nehmen konnte, die in ihm herrschte?

Fort war die Sonne. Wozu schien sie, wenn doch kein einziger Lichtstrahl ihn erreichte, um das Dunkel vor ihm zu erhellen?

Verstummt ist die lärmende Geschäftigkeit. Sie konnte die dröhnende Leere nicht übertönen, die ihn ausfüllte.

Nein, dunkel sollte es sein, dunkel und kalt und ruhig …

Ein eisiger Wind kam auf, als Harry die Lichtung betrat. Er vertrieb die schwarzen Wolken und wischte den Himmel blank.

Tausend kleine weiße Punkte tauchten auf und funkelten unbekümmert, und in ihrer Mitte erschien eine hauchzarte schmale Sichel.

Der neue Mond.

Mit einem Finger fuhr er die kleine rechtsgekrümmte Rundung des Himmelskörpers nach, der nur kurz, nur für einen Tag, verschwunden gewesen war.

Er hatte sich verborgen und tauchte jetzt wieder auf, würde jeden Tag wachsen, bis er wieder rund und ganz war.

Auch diese Nacht würde vorübergehen.

Langsam, kaum wahrnehmbar zunächst, würde die Nacht ihre Macht an den Tag verlieren, würde das Licht in winzigen Schritten zurückgewinnen, was die Dunkelheit ihm genommen hatte.

Diese eine dunkelste Nacht ging vorüber und die nächste wäre schon ein bisschen heller, ein bisschen kürzer.

Und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit erreichte ein kleines Lächeln auch seine Augen.

°°°°°°°°

**A/N: Danke an Isabeaux fürs Beta- Lesen!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dann eben ohne!**

artis.magica

Ein lauter Knall, gefolgt von einem fürchterlichen Fluch, den sie noch gar nicht kannte, riss Hermine aus ihrer Arbeit. Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und wäre beinahe von der Leiter gefallen. Behände sprang sie die drei Stiegen von der Leiter und lief aus dem Raum, um die Quelle des Lärmes auszumachen. Sie zückte vorsichtshalber ihren Zauberstab und ging vorsichtig durch die Wohnung.

Wieder ein fürchterliches Schimpfen.

Hermine blieb stehen und steckte beruhigt den Zauberstab wieder ein. Sie öffnete die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer und lugte vorsichtig hinein. Was sie sah, ließ sie unwillkürlich in lautes Gelächter ausbrechen.

Severus fuhr herum und schenkte ihr einen bitterbösen Blick.

„Blöder Muggelkram!", knurrte er sie an. „Da gibt es nichts zu lachen!"

Hermine wischte das Lachen aus ihrem Gesicht, schürzte die Lippen und nickte.

„Ja", sagte sie mit mühsam unterdrücktem Lächeln, „du hast vollkommen Recht."

Sie streckte die Hände nach ihm aus.

„Lass mich Dir helfen", sagte sie barmherzig.

„Ich kann das allein!", schimpfte Severus und wich empört zurück.

Trotzdem beugte sie sich zu ihm, drückte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Wange und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr: „Wenn du dich aus der elektrischen Baumbeleuchtung gewickelt hast, zünden wir die hübschen Bienenwachskerzen am Weihnachtsbaum an, ja?"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Schreiberlingers Advendskalender **

**Von Angel-of-Mystic**

**Songtext von Wolfgang Petry, freundlich geliehen, bekommt er, ohne meine Änderungen einwandfrei zurück! **

In meinem PC erscheint ein bunter Kalender  
und da sind ganz viele Türchen drin,  
jeden Tag wird davon eins geöffnet  
und dann zum Schluß kommt der Weihnachtsmann;  
jeden morgen freue ich mich drauf,  
Türchen auf Türchen zu,  
dieses Ding läßt mir keine Ruh'

Ich warte da jede Nacht bis zum Morgen,  
doch dieses Warten fällt mir so schwer,  
denn mein Kalender ist voll von Geschichten  
und wenn ich dürft, wär er längst schon leer;  
jeden morgen freue ich mich drauf,  
Türchen auf Türchen zu,  
dieses Ding läßt mir keine Ruh'

In meinem PC erscheint ein bunter Kalender  
und da sind ganz viele Türchen drin,  
jeden Tag wird davon eins geöffnet  
und dann zum Schluß kommt der Weihnachtsmann  
jeden morgen freue ich mich drauf,  
Türchen auf Türchen zu;  
dieses Ding läßt mir keine Ruh'

Mit jedem Tag kommt das Fest immer näher,  
denn mein Kalender ist endlich leer,  
dann fliegt das Ding auf den Müll,  
und dann habe ich leider keinen Kalender mehr,  
nächstes Jahr da freue ich mich drauf,  
Türchen auf Türchen zu,  
dieses Ding läßt mir keine Ruh'

Schreiberlinge erfreuen euch mit Stories.

Egal, ob ihr wollt oder nicht.

Manche traurig, lustig oder voll von Glories,

erzählt aus unserer Sicht.

Nächstes Jahr da freue ich mich drauf,  
Türchen auf Türchen zu,  
dieses Ding läßt mir keine Ruh'

Nächstes Jahr da freue ich mich drauf,  
Türchen auf Türchen zu,  
dieses Ding läßt mir keine Ruh'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Weihnachtsmänner und Zitronenbonbons**

_by Se.Ka.Ya./Noir13_

Die Weihnachtszeit hatte Einzug gehalten, selbst in den finsteren Räumen von Severus Snape. Zwar würde man bei ihm nirgendwo Mistelzweige finden, doch wenn man sich das Wohnzimmer besah, so konnte man durchaus schon einen Hauch von Feststimmung bekommen, wenn man den, wenn auch eher kleinen, Weihnachtsbaum sah. Er war auch schon geschmückt, dezent und eher spartanisch, so wie der Stil seines Besitzer eben war, aber nichtsdestotrotz: Es war ein geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum, der sich der Gesellschaft der großen Bäume nicht schämen müsste. Außerdem – es war der Baum von Severus Snape, man sollte wirklich nicht zu viel verlangen, selbst zu Weihnachten. Ein weiteres Indiz für die Weihnachtszeit war sicherlich der Adventskranz, der auf dem Wohnzimmertisch gleich neben einem kleinen Teller mit Gebäck und anderen Süßigkeiten stand. Die Kerzen waren zwar nicht rot – es war einfach unmöglich für einen Slytherinhauslehrer, seinen Adventskranz mit _roten_ Kerzen zu schmücken, aber es war ein Adventskranz. Man könnte durchaus sagen, dass es in Severus Snapes Räumen slytherin'sche Weihnachten gab – der Baumschmuck war silbern, die Kerzen waren silberweiß und der kleine Teller war grün mit silbernen Sternen. Von der Farbe Rot war keine Spur.

Ein Rumpeln im Kamin, das für die meisten zu leise gewesen wäre, um sie wirklich im Schlaf zu stören, ertönte, und mit einem "Woooosh!" kam ein etwas rußiger Besucher in der Feuerstelle an. Er stieg aus dem Kamin und klopfte sich den Ruß von der Kleidung. Er hatte einen langen, weißen Rauschebart und trug einen roten Mantel mit weißen Säumen. Ein freundliches Blitzen stand in seinen Augen, während er sich den Bommel seiner roten Mütze aus dem Gesicht wischte.

Als er sich nun umsah, bemerkte er die etwas sonderbare Farbwahl. Er merkte recht deutlich, dass der Bewohner dieser Räumlichkeiten scheinbar nicht die Bedeutung der Farbe Rot sah. Grün und Rot spielten nicht umsonst eine große symbolische Bedeutung, nicht zuletzt zu Weihnachten. Grün als Farbe der Hoffnung und rot als Farbe der Liebe. Natürlich hatte auch Silber, oder besser weiß eine Bedeutung, die von Reinheit, doch das war eher die Osterfarbe. Der Besucher beschloss, sich nicht weiter darüber zu wundern. Wenigstens war überhaupt Weihnachtsschmuck angebracht worden – über die Art sollte man sich dann doch nicht beschweren.

"Mhh", machte er und betrachtete die Plätzchen, die auf dem Tisch standen. "Sehen lecker aus..."

Mit einem hungrigen Ausdruck in den Augen griff er nach einem Lebkuchenherz und biss hinein.

"Ich hätte gedacht, dass du ein Zitronenbonbon nimmst, Albus."

Der nächtliche Besucher wandte sich ein wenig ertappt, aber auch überrascht, dass man ihn 'Albus' nannte, um und sah sich einem vollkommen in Schwarz gewandeten Mann gegenüber. Er sah ihn fast schon entschuldigend an, während Severus Snape ihn mit skeptischer Miene von oben bis unten musterte.

"Ich bin unangemeldete Besuche von dir ja gewohnt", begann Snape langsam, "aber ich finde es nach wie vor unhöflich. Vor allem so spät nachts." Er hob leicht eine Augenbraue. "Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum du dich in Gryffindorrot gekleidet in meine Räume begibst, noch dazu zu einer Zeit, wo normale Menschen im Bett liegen und schlafen...?"

Der Besucher war ein wenig verdutzt ob dieser Worte. Normalerweise reagierten die Menschen ganz anders auf seinen Besuch, nicht mit solch einer Gelassenheit. Und schon gar nicht mit solchen Fragen. Natürlich wusste er, wem er gegenüberstand, er war nicht unwissend hergekommen, aber normalerweise verliefen seine Besuche wirklich anders. In einem solchen Fall war es wohl besser, sich auf den Grund seines Hierseins zu konzentrieren

"Severus, nicht wahr?", murmelte er, während er eine Liste hervorholte. "Wo haben wir es denn...? Ah, hier, Severus Snape..."

"Albus", unterbrach Snape ihn. "Hör auf damit. Es ist nicht so, als wäre ich irgendwie dumm oder so. Ich kenne meinen Namen – und ich bezweifle, dass dir das", er nickte zur der Liste hin, "in diesem Punkt irgendwie weiterhilft."

Als er merkte, dass sein Besucher keine Reaktion zeigte und weiter seine Liste studierte, verdrehte er genervt die Augen. Mit einem gedachten "Accio" flog ihm die Liste in die Hand. Er rollte sie auf und verstaute sie in seinem Umhang.

"Moment, Severus, das geht aber so nicht", beschwerte sein Besucher sich. "Das –"

"Albus, meine Geduld ist gerade ziemlich am Ende – da ist die Tür! Komm morgen wieder!" Snape wies unmissverständlich zur Tür. "Was auch immer das für eine Liste ist und warum auch immer du nachts herkommen musstest, das kannst du mir ruhig morgen erzählen, denn so dringend kann es ja offensichtlich nicht sein!"

"Aber –", begann der Besucher erneut, schwieg jedoch unter dem finsteren Blick Snapes.

Scheinbar kam er hier momentan wirklich nicht weiter. Zum Glück war es kein Beinbruch, dass Snape nun die Liste hatte, denn sie war so verzaubert, dass sie nur ihrem wahren Besitzer von Nutzen war. Bei Morgengrauen würde sie verschwunden sein – und er selbst würde sie zurückerlangen. Dennoch, es war ärgerlich.

"Na gut, ich gehe, aber –" Snape unterbrach ihn erneut: "Kein Aber! Raus!"

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Snape ging der nächtliche Besucher schließlich.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah, guten Morgen, Severus!"

Snape würdigte den Schulleiter keines Blickes, während er missmutig an seinen Platz ging und sich setzte. Es ärgerte ihn, dass Dumbledore ihn scheinbar für dumm verkaufen wollte. Guten Morgen? Nachdem er ihn mitten in der Nacht geweckt hatte? Es war nicht so, als hätte er eine gute Nacht gehabt, wie sollte dann ein guter Morgen folgen?

"Was ist los?", fragte Dumbledore fröhlich wie eh und je und zwinkerte Snape zu.

Klirrend fiel das Besteck auf den Teller, als Snape sich finster dreinblickend zu Dumbledore umdrehte. In diesem Moment war ihm vollkommen egal, dass das Fest der Liebe bevorstand – er würde Dumbledore umbringen, wenn er weiterhin den Unwissenden mimte! Es hatte ihn in der Nacht schon genervt.

"Was los ist, Albus?", zischte Snape. "Ich will verdammt-noch-mal wissen, was du heute Nacht bei mir wolltest!" Er hielt kurz inne. "Was sollte eigentlich diese dämliche Verkleidung?"

"Heute Nacht? Verkleidung? Severus, geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt. "Du hast offenbar geträumt! Warum sollte ich mitten in der Nacht zu dir kommen, ohne dir einen Grund dafür zu nennen?"

"Das möchte ich ja gerade auch wissen!"

Dumbledore schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst."

"Aber ich habe dich doch gesehen! Du hast dir ein Lebkuchenherz genommen und –"

"Severus", mischte sich nun Lupin mit einem Lächeln ins Gespräch ein, "kann es sein, dass dein Besuch einen roten Mantel anhatte, einen Rauschebart und eine rote Mütze...?"

"Ja", knurrte Snape misstrauisch. "Und er hatte auch so eine Liste bei sich..."

Er blickte einmal kurz zu Dumbledore, bevor er Lupin fixierte. Eine Verschwörung der Gryffindors? Aber dann würde man ihm nicht solche Hinweise geben, oder? Nein, es musste etwas anderes sein.

"Woher...?"

Lupin lachte. "Ach, Severus! Kennst du denn den Weihnachtsmann nicht?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Am Abend saß Snape nachdenklich in seinem Wohnzimmer und wartete. Lupin hatte ihm erzählt, dass der Weihnachtsmann eine Muggelerfindung war – er kam nachts durch den Kamin und brachte die Geschenke. Snape hielt das für Schwachsinn, aber nun gut, es waren Muggel. Bei den Magiern wurde das durch Magie und Hauselfen erledigt, in manchen Fällen auch durch Eulen. Außerdem, wer würde schon durch einen Schornstein rutschen, wenn man per Flohpulver reisen konnte? Nein, das war einfach lächerlich. Andererseits hatte er diesen Weihnachtsmann mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Und vielleicht kam er ja wieder...? Dann könnte er ihn zur Rede stellen. Zumindest war nun das Rätsel darüber gelöst, warum der vermeintliche Dumbledore am Abend zuvor kein Zitronenbonbon genommen hatte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No Title - Just A Tribute To Severus Snape**

**von Hermine Snape**

_**Für Jessica**_

Severus Snape saß schlecht gelaunt in der Badewanne. Eigentlich sollte er sich freuen. Nach dem heutigen Abend würde er schließlich endlich Potter, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom und all die anderen Idioten los sein! Beim Gedanken daran besserte sich seine Laune tatsächlich ein wenig. Doch vorher musste er noch den Abschlussball hinter sich bringen. Er hatte keine Anwesenheitspflicht, doch anstandshalber würde er hingehen und der alten Tradition nachgehen, das alle männlichen Lehrkörper mit der Schulsprecherin tanzen mussten, etwas essen und dann schnellstens wieder in seine Räume verschwinden. Sich dort mit einem Buch auf sein Sofa legen, nur, um gegen vier Uhr nachts zu merken, dass nichts davon hängen geblieben war, weil er sich die ganze Zeit über seine bis dahin _ehemaligen_ Schüler aufgeregt hatte.

Doch bis zu einem solchen Zeitpunkt sollte noch einiges passieren…

Kurz vor halb acht schlug er den Weg in die Große Halle ein. Obwohl das natürlich nicht seine Art war, stockte ihm kurz der Atem, als er eintrat.

Die ganze Halle glänzte silbern und war mit Eisblumen verziert, die Haustische waren mit leuchtenden Tischdecken in den jeweiligen Hausfarben überzogen, die Tanzfläche vor dem Lehrertisch war aus schwarzweißen Fließen gelegt, die Decke dunkelblau und voller Sterne. Die meisten Siebklässler waren bereits anwesend, in teilweise recht schöne Abendroben gehüllt, wie Snape feststellte.

Ein freudestrahlender Dumbledore kam auf ihn zu gelaufen.

„Severus, wie schön, dass Du da bist!", flötete er.

Als Antwort bekam er ein kurz angebundenes Knurren. Dumbledore bedeutete ihm, ihm zum Lehrertisch zu folgen, und dort angekommen, sich auf seinen Platz zu setzen, während der Schulleiter stehen blieb. Sofort wurde es still und alle warteten darauf, dass er anfangen würde zu reden.

„Meine lieben diesjährigen Abgänger!", begann er feierlich, als die letzten Schüler hereingekommen waren und sich hingesetzt hatten. Snape verdrehte die Augen und beschloss, einfach wegzuhören. Für eine ewige Predigt von diesem alten Narren hatte er nun wirklich nichts übrig!

Nach endlosen zehn Minuten ertönte endlich tosender Applaus und Dumbledore ließ sich mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs nieder, woraufhin das Festmahl auf den Tischen erschien. Alle stürzten sich wild schwatzend darauf; nur Snape wartete, bis es ruhig wurde, ehe er sich etwas auf seinen Teller tat.

Schließlich erhob sich Dumbledore erneut.

„Wenn jetzt alle gegessen haben, lasst uns mit dem Tanz beginnen, denn nun, da wir alle einen vollen Bauch haben, tut es natürlich umso mehr weh, wenn wir uns gegenseitig auf die Füße treten; dann lohnt es sich wenigstens", verkündete er, stand auf, lief schnurstracks zum Gryffindortisch und auf Hermine zu. Er hielt ihr den Arm hin und fragte förmlich: „Schulsprecherin, dürfte ich um einen Tanz bitten?"

Diese lächelte, erhob sich ebenfalls, hakte sich bei ihm ein und ließ sich zur Tanzfläche führen. Ermutigt dadurch, gesellten sich kurz darauf auch einige andere Schüler zu ihnen. Nach ein paar Minuten wirbelte Dumbledore seine Schulsprecherin Richtung Lehrertisch, genau zwischen Flitwick und… ihn!

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Miss Granger, aber ich fürchte, ich kann heute wohl nicht tanzen", bedauerte der kleine Flitwick und deutete auf seinen Fuß.

Ach ja, den hatte er sich ja letzte Woche verletzt, als ein Erstklässler versehentlich gegen sein Pult gestoßen war, das daraufhin gegen sein Bein gerutscht war und ihn von den Büchern, die auf seinem Stuhl lagen, damit er etwas sehen konnte, gestoßen hatte.

Der Schulleiter sah Hermine schmunzelnd in die Augen.

‚Oh nein, lass das nicht wahr sein!', dachte Hermine. ‚Hätte er damit nicht wenigstens warten können, bis ich noch ein bisschen was getrunken hab?!'

Doch nein, das konnte er nicht – sehr zum Missfallen der beiden anderen Beteiligten.

Er nickte Snape zu, der sich schwerfällig und angewidert erhob und zwei Schritte um den Tisch herum machte, bis er unmittelbar vor Hermine stand.

Dumbledore verdrehte die Augen über das Verhalten der beiden und nahm ihrer beider Arme, verhakte sie und gab ihnen einen leichten Schubs, sodass sie nach vorne taumelten.

„Na toll", murmelte Snape mit einem bösen Blick zu dem alten, weißbärtigen Mann, der nun mit McGonagall tanzte, legte dann jedoch vorsichtig seine Hand an ihre Hüfte, nahm ihre Hand und begann, sie zu führen.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits!", fauchte Hermine zurück.

„Glaub ich gern! Haben Sie viel gegessen?"

„Was??", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Wie - viel – haben – Sie – gegessen?", wiederholte er provozierend langsam.

„Nicht viel, warum?" Die Verständnislosigkeit stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, WIE SEHR es wehtun wird, wenn Sie mir auf den Fuß treten."

Das stimmte nicht, natürlich hatte er sie nur ärgern wollen, denn er war sich erstens ziemlich sicher, dass er es wohl gar nicht merken würde, wenn sie auf seinem Fuß stand, so dünn wie sie war, und zweitens KONNTE sie tanzen. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, was sie trug; ein fast bodenlanges, eng anliegendes weinrotes Kleid mit Neckholderträgern, das ihre Figur mehr als betonte. Snape fragte sich, wen sie damit wohl zu verführen vorhatte.

Sie sprach genau das aus, was er gerade gedacht hatte: „Abgesehen davon, dass sie mein Gewicht auf ihren Trampelfüßen sowieso nicht spüren würden, gibt es in der Muggelwelt etwas, das sich Tanzkurs nennt. So etwas scheint es also in der Magierwelt nicht zu geben!?", konterte sie.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und vollführte kurz darauf eine komplizierte Drehung, bei der ihr zwar fast schlecht wurde, die aber sehr elegant ausgesehen haben musste. Er sah sie abwartend an.

„Anscheinend doch", gab Hermine klein bei.

Er verzog den Mund zu einem spöttischen, aber zufriedenen Lächeln und schon schwang er sie erneut zu einer solchen Drehung herum. So plötzlich, dass sie noch weniger darauf vorbereitet war als vorher, zumal sie sich gerade auch noch über ihn aufgeregt hatte und sowieso nicht bei der Sache gewesen war.

Sie wurde aus dem Gleichgewicht gerissen, stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße und fiel – ihm in die Arme! Als sie realisierte, dass er ihr unter die Arme gegriffen hatte, um sie aufzufangen, dass sie eines seiner Beine sehr weit oben umschlungen hatte, um einen Fall zu vermeiden, und dass alle Aufmerksamkeit ihnen gewidmet war, wurde sie knallrot. Schnell ließ sie Snapes Bein los, streifte dabei jedoch mit einer Hand seinen Schritt und wurde noch eine Spur dunkler rot. Snape zog sie an einer Hand nach oben, sodass sie wenigstens nicht mehr vor ihm KNIETE, während die Schüler sie anstarrten und, offensichtlich halbwegs erfolgreich, gegen das Lachen ankämpften.

Schließlich hielt Dumbledore es nicht mehr aus und prustete los.

Snapes Blick wurde eiserner als je zuvor, während Hermine einer Tomate glich.

Wenn sie sonst so schlau war, konnte sie dann nicht auch in dieser Situation wenigstens ein BISSCHEN diplomatisch sein und Ruhe bewahren?!

Einige Schüler wagten es noch immer nicht, zu lachen, der Rest kreischte los.

„WAGEN Sie es nicht, zu lachen, Granger!", fauchte Snape, als er das verdächtige Zucken um ihre Mundwinkel sah. Sie versuchte, sich zu beherrschen, was ebenfalls nicht professionell aussah, wie er feststellte.

„Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte sie ihn mit einem leichten Grinsen, flüsternd, dass nur er es hören konnte.

Er zuckte verzweifelt mit den Schultern. Was sollte er in einer solchen Situation schon tun? Hilfe suchend wandte er sich zu Dumbledore um, der sich gerade Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir einfach weitertanzen?", schlug Hermine vor.

„Hören Sie noch Musik?!?" Er verdrehte die Augen. Wo war ihre Intelligenz geblieben? Die Band hatte aufgehört zu spielen – vor Lachen!

„Egal!", flüsterte sie eindringlich. „Irgendwas MÜSSEN wir ja tun!"

„Wie sieht das denn aus!"

„Besser als wenn wir nur herumstehen und uns auslachen lassen!"

Er packte ihre Hand wieder und legte seine andere an ihre Hüfte. Sie hatte Recht. Wie sie so dastanden, wurde es wieder etwas stiller um sie herum und Snape sagte laut: „Was ist, bekommen wir wieder Musik oder wollen Sie uns weiter angaffen?!"

Die vier Musiker nickten pflichtbewusst – sie versuchten, etwas Pflichtbewusstes in ihr Grinsen zu legen, traf es wohl besser – und begannen wieder zu spielen. Snape suchte den Rhythmus und schließlich tanzten die beiden wieder. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass auch einige andere Paar nach und nach wieder zu tanzen begannen, doch andere starrten ihn und die ehemalige Schulsprecherin noch immer wie versteinert an oder lachten. Er schoss böse Blicke durch die Große Halle und nach ein paar Minuten lief alles wieder nach Plan – na ja, außer dass er mit Granger tanzte!

Als das nächste Lied zu Ende war, lösten sie sich wortlos voneinander und gingen in verschiedene Richtungen davon; Snape ging wieder zurück zum Lehrertisch, setzte sich hin und ließ den Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Seine Augen fanden Hermine.

‚Flittchen!', dachte er, als er sah, dass sie sich gerade schon von ihrem neuen Tanzpartner löste und auf den nächsten zuging.

Nach einer Stunde, in der Hermine mit mindestens zwanzig verschiedenen Männern getanzt hatte, erhob er sich, in der Hoffnung, ungesehen verschwinden zu können.

„Sevy, was machst Du denn da?", rief da auch schon Dumbledore aus der Menge.

Konnte dem Mann nicht EIN Mal, nur EIN MAL etwas entgehen?! Wenigstens wenn er angetrunken war?!

„Du willst doch nicht etwa gehen?", fuhr der Schulleiter amüsiert fort.

„Genau, bleib noch… _hicks_… hier!", kam die Stimme einer stark alkoholisierten McGonagall hinzu, die nun wieder mit Albus tanzte. Dieser kam mit großen Schritten auf ihn zu, McGonagall an der Hand, nahm die von Snape und legte sie in die seiner Tanzpartnerin. Dann machte er einen Schritt zur Seite und schubste beide von sich weg.

Snape hörte ihn noch zufrieden seufzen, dann zog Minerva seine Hand an ihre Hüfte und begann so wild zu tanzen, dass ihm nach wenigen Takten schlecht wurde und er sie unsanft ausbremste.

„Komm schon, Sevy!", lallte sie aus voller Kehle.

„Shhhht!", beschwichtigte er sie und riss sie in eine Drehung, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Das erzielte zwar unter anderem auch die gewünschte Wirkung, doch an ihren im betrunkenen Zustand leicht reizbaren Magen hatte er nicht gedacht. Sie würgte und er drückte sie angewidert von sich weg. Doch kurz darauf sprang sie ihm wieder an den Hals und wirbelte ihn herum.

„Minerva –", begann er, doch sie ließ nicht los. „Minerva!" Er bekam ihre Arme zu greifen und hielt sie fest. Als er sie unter Kontrolle hatte, schob er sie ein Stück von sich weg, sodass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie starrte ihn mit glasigen Augen an.

Noch bevor sie auch nur einen Ton von sich geben konnte („sagen" wäre in ihrem Fall zu hoch gegriffen), zog er sie hinter sich her und in Richtung ihrer Räume. Dort angekommen, murmelte er das Passwort und brachte die stockbesoffene Minerva ins Bett. Dann beschloss er, noch einmal zurück in die Halle zu gehen und Albus Bescheid zu sagen.

Dieser nickte amüsiert. „Dann müssen wir eine neue Tanzpartnerin für Dich finden!", stellte er fest und griff schon nach Snapes Hand. Der zog sie weg und fluchte: „Oh nein, nein, nein, nein, NEIN!"

„Oooh doch, Severus, Du wirst noch eine Zeitlang hier bleiben, um die Feier zu überwachen. Ach, Sybill? Würdest Du mal herkommen?"

Eine verwirrte ältere Frau mit Sherryfahne kam auf sie zu.

Snape warf dem Schulleiter einen warnenden Blick zu, den dieser fröhlich missachtete.

„Severus braucht noch eine Tanzpartnerin", erklärte er lächelnd und Sybill, scheinbar froh über Gesellschaft, warf sich an Snape ran.

Während dieser schon von ihrer Alkoholfahne fast ohnmächtig wurde, konnte sie noch erstaunlich gerade laufen. Wie abgehärtet musste die Schrulle sein!?

Als das komische Paar bemerkt wurde, war ihm schon bald die Aufmerksamkeit und das Gelächter fast aller Schüler zuteil. Sybill schien das nicht zu bemerken, oder zumindest störte es sie nicht. Alle Versuche, Albus mit Blicken zu töten, scheiterten, sehr zu Snapes Bedauern, vor allem, als er plötzlich Sybills Zunge im Hals stecken hatte. Er schubste sie von sich weg, drehte sich um und wollte gehen. Doch trotz allem war Albus sein Vorgesetzter und er hatte die klare Anweisung, zu bleiben. Also setzte er sich wieder an seinen Platz am Lehrertisch und beobachtete die Schüler, die nun gar keine Schüler mehr waren. Seine Augen fanden erneut Hermine und die Kinnlade fiel ihm herunter: Sie war umgeben von Potter, Weasley und seiner Schwester, den Patilzwillingen, Brown, Loser-Longbottom und Lovegood, die sich alle über sie zu amüsieren schienen. Zu Recht: Auch sie war sturzbetrunken und unterhielt die anderen mit ihrem Gelalle.

Snape war sicher, dass sie weder gerade denken noch gerade gehen konnte. Doch sie setzte schon wieder ein Glas an, das aussah, als wäre es mit Feuerwhisky gefüllt. Sie leerte es in einem Zug und lachte laut auf. Die Umstehenden lachten mit, jedoch wohl eher über sie als mit ihr; ihr war das egal, sie griff nach dem nächsten Glas. Sollte sie doch ihren Spaß haben und die Folgen morgen ausbaden, ER würde sicherlich NICHT eingreifen! Tzz, durch die Halle streifen und lallende bis kotzende Halbwüchsige zu ermahnen! So weit würde es noch kommen!

Mit der Zeit lichtete sich die Menge um Hermine und nur noch Potter und Weasley standen bei ihr. Sie nahmen sie an den Armen und wollte sie mitziehen, doch sie leistete Widerstand, und da den beiden Jungs die Augen schon fast zufielen, wunderte es Snape nicht, dass sie es schaffte, sich loszureißen.

Snape hob, einem Impuls folgend, die Hand und winkte die beiden zu sich.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie heil ins Bett kommt, gehen Sie, bevor Sie noch einen Schaden anrichten!"

„Danke", murmelte Potter, „die Kleine ist anstrengend, wenn sie böse Sachen machen will!"

„Vielen Dank, Sir", stimmte Weasley zu und die beiden verschwanden.

‚Schwächlinge!'

Nun, da sie niemanden mehr hatte, den sie unterhalten konnte, wankte Hermine planlos durch die Halle. Snape hielt sein Wort und passte auf sie auf.

Plötzlich war sie verschwunden. Er stand auf und ging mit großen Schritten durch die Halle, um sie zu suchen. Lange erfolglos, doch dann spürte er etwas am Saum seines Umhangs zupfen. Er blickte hinunter und sah… Hermine.

Allem Anschein nach war sie gestürzt und hatte mangels Kraft zum Aufstehen beschlossen, die Welt auf allen Vieren zu erkunden. Er beugte sich zu ihr und zog sie wieder auf die Beine. Um nicht gleich wieder zu fallen, warf sie beide Arme um seinen Hals und hängte sich mit ihrem ganzen, wenigen Gewicht an ihn ran. Er ließ es zu; er hatte keine Wahl.

„Proffff…essor", lallte sie, „Gott sei Dank sind Sie so schhhhhh…stark" – sie lachte – „sonst wäre ich wieder gefffallennn!"

„Ja, ja, schon klar jetzt, aber Sie sollten ins Bett! Ich bringe Sie hin!"

„Nur weil die Schwwwächlinge schon gegangen sind?! Vergessen Sie's! Tanzen Sie lieber mit mir!"

Oh nein, er hatte doch heute schon mit genug betrunkenen Frauen getanzt!

„Miss Granger, Sie können nicht mehr STEHEN; wie wollen sie dann TANZEN?!?", versuchte er sich rauszureden.

„Na, ie werden mich schon oben halten", meinte sie zuversichtlich.

„Ich werde Sie jetzt ins Bett bringen", beharrte Snape.

„Komm schon, Süßer!" Als das Zungeschnalzen mangels Körperbeherrschung nicht gelang, fuhr sie fort: „Du willst doch auch mit mir tanzen, ich weiß das, ich hab das im Urin!!"

Also DAS ging entschieden zu weit! Er wollte sie gerade packen und aus der Halle in Richtung Gryffindorturm tragen, als er spürte, wie sich ein Bein zwischen die seinen drückte und daran rieb. Er atmete hörbar aus, als er nach unten blickte und Hermines Bein sah, das immer höher wanderte.

„Schluss damit!", befahl er und wollte einen Schritt zurück machen; ihre Hand, die den Weg zu seiner Schulter gefunden hatte, hielt ihn auf. Hermine griff hinter sich und hatte kurz darauf einen ganzen Schoppen Feuerwhisky in der Hand. Sie trank selbst einen großen Schluck, dann setzte sie das Glas an Snapes Lippen und kippte es. Snape nahm es ihr sanft aus der Hand und trank es in einem Zug halb leer.

„Komm ssschon", lallte seine ehemalige Schülerin, „trinkssss aus!"

Er trank es aus, doch als sie ihn dann herumwirbelte, merkte er, dass er nichts mehr gewohnt war. Früher hatte er des Öfteren mal was getrunken, jedoch nie sonderlich viel und seit einiger Zeit gar nichts mehr. Nun torkelten die beiden also gemeinsam, Arm in Arm, durch die Gegend und unterhielten mit wilden, nicht sehr elegant aussehenden Tanzeinlagen die Leute, die zu so später Stunde noch anwesend und in der Lage waren zu registrieren, was um sie herum geschah.

„Schaaaasssssss, immmmussmal!", meldete Hermine kurz nach halb vier morgens.

„Dringend?", fragte Snape mit gerunzelter Stirn. Sie nickte. „Dann kommen Sie mit mir nach unten, das ist der kürzeste Weg für ihre Bedürfnisse!" Sie nickte immer noch und ließ sich von ihm aus der Halle ziehen. Vom Tisch nahe beim Eingang schnappte sie sich noch ein Glas Feuerwhisky, doch Snape nahm es ihr ab.

„Erstens müssen Sie dringend aufs Klo, zweitens haben Sie jetzt genug getrunken und werden so bald wie möglich ins Bett gehen und drittens, WENN sich hier jemand ordentlich was hinter die Löffel kippen darf, dann bin ICH das!"

„Ookeee… dann mach", stimmte Hermine zu. Und weil er nicht das Glas samt wertvollem Inhalt verschwinden lassen wollte, trank er aus.

Dass er noch zu seinen Räumen fand, war auch alles.

„Volllllkornknäggggebroohhhht", lallte er der Tür entgegen, die daraufhin, wenn auch mit einem skeptischen Hüsteln, aufsprang.

Snape hechtete ins Bad, gefolgt vom Hermine, die sich sofort auf die Toilette stürzte, während er selbst sich zu Boden warf, in den Mülleimer kotzte und liegen blieb. Als Hermine wieder aufstand und zur Tür gehen wollte, rutschte sie aus und fiel hin.

„Warummmm nassss?", fragte sie mit verwundertem Gesichtsausdruck.

Snape tastete danach. Als er dann seinen geflochtenen Mülleimer sah, wurde ihm einiges klar.

Er konnte und wollte nicht mehr.

„Ichh geh insss Bedd!"

„Ich gehmmmmidd", nickte Hermine und folgte Snape ungefragt ins Wohnzimmer.

Snape gähnte und öffnete verschlafen die Augen, kniff sie jedoch angesichts seiner Kopfschmerzen sofort wieder zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln glaube er etwas gesehen zu haben, das dort nicht hingehörte.

Das Etwas atmete.

Er riss die Augen auf, stöhnte kurz vor Schmerz auf und sah ein Büschel Haare unter seiner Bettdecke hervorlugen. Er riss die Bettdecke hoch sah seine Katze, die zusammengerollt und tief atmend schlief. Snape atmete erleichtert auf, erschrak bei einem Blick unter die Decke jedoch sofort wieder: Dass er nackt war, war nicht unbedingt beruhigend! Er versuchte nachzudenken, wie er zu seinen Kopfschmerzen gekommen und seine Kleider losgeworden war.

Doch er konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern.

Während er sich noch darüber den Kopf zerbrach, war eine zufriedene Hermine auf dem Weg vom Kerker nach oben in den Gryffindorturm und steckte gerade ihren Zauberstab zurück in den Umhang…

„Wenn Du wüsstest, was ich über Dich weiß!", murmelte sie grinsend und verschwand für immer aus seinem Leben.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Weihnachtsbäckerei**

_Von Zauberfee1979_

Fröhlich pfeifend holte Severus die vierte Ladung Weihnachtskekse aus dem Backofen und stellte sie zum Auskühlen auf den Tisch.

Mit konzentrierter Mine überprüfte er noch einmal die Konsistenz des Teiges, ehe er erneut begann die wildesten Keksmotive auszustechen und sie dann auf neuen Backblechen verteilt in den Ofen schob.

Genießerisch zog er den Duft von Zimt und Gewürznelken durch die Nase ein und ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Einige Stockwerke höher in Hogwarts sah Dumbledore zufrieden auf einen kleinen Spiegel und gratulierte sich zu der Idee, einen Frohe-Weihnacht-Trank heute Morgen in Severus Tasse zu schütten.

------------------------------------------

_Nun ist aber wirklich Schluss! ;)_

_Es grüßen euch, _

_die Schreiberlinge_


End file.
